Protecting the Chosen one
by Lilbakasaru
Summary: I know inventive title isn't it? Well anyway here is the thing Naruto and Sasuke have to go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter, but things aren't as simple as that.Why is love so complicated? SasuNaru HPDM NejGaa may contain crack, spoilers...
1. The train ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Naruto in anyway or form.**

**Warning: ****Yaoi****, swearing, ****things that seem to happen for no coherent reason what so ever.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The train ride

'Why the hell am I here again...?'

That was all that Sasuke could think as he sat down in a train carriage that lead to a school that he thought could only exist in his dreams; the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry a place where amazing things happened, Hogwarts. Sasuke still remembered the day Tsunade called him and Naruto to her office to give them their new mission personally.

----Flashback-------

Sasuke and Naruto both sat in the spacious office of the Hokage; they both had been waiting there for quite some time while Tsunade was reading a letter over and over again. Tsunade put the letter down and regarded the two shinobi in front of her with slight contempt. Both him and Naruto were ANBU now, although the Hokage was reluctant to let him become one. However being stuck in a room with Naruto for a few hours can change anyone's mind.

"This mission is very important; the failure could process in the total annihilation of the world as we know it," she began getting both of their attention.

Sasuke and Naruto waited for the busty Hokage to continue. Naruto was excited because a mission like this always gave him a thrill, which evidently could be seen on his tanned face. Sasuke's face was passive as always; sometimes Tsunade wondered if that face was pumped with Botox since he never seemed to smile.

"The mission objective is simple; you two have been assigned to guard a young man named Harry Potter. He is 15 years old, and attends Hogwarts a school of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Here is his picture."

"Witches Baa-chan?! I thought they didn't exist!" said Naruto almost jumping off his chair. Even Sasuke was slightly interested now. Tsunade just smiled smugly at the two and went on ignoring the 'Baa-chan' comment.

"Ah but they do, a few years back when I was younger I visited the Headmaster of that school and got an insight of it all..."

"Yea right, more like a hundred years ago right Sasu-?" his words were cut off as a paper weight hit his head. Naruto landed on the floor cowering in pain as he clutched his forehead where now an ugly bruise was forming.

Sasuke looked at the picture handed to him; he stared at it slightly bewildered. The picture looked old fashioned there was no colour to it but what surprised him the most was that it was moving. The people in the picture were waving out and a ring was drawn over one person, who Sasuke presumed to be this Harry boy. He looked ordinary enough, there seemed to be nothing special about him at all; but as Sasuke kept staring at this boy he started noticing that the happiness that the boy showed through his eyes was fake. Naruto grumbled and took the picture away from him and stared at it for a while as well.

"Oh cool it moves must be that magic stuff. But Baa-chan, what's so special about this kid, why do we have to protect him?"

"Don't call me that you brat, I was just getting to that! From what the Headmaster has told, there has been some sort of war going on between two sides; one of these sides was lead by a scrupulous Wizard who called himself Voldemort. From my understanding this Voldemort character killed a lot of people in cold blood and even got himself some powerful followers; and just when no-one seemed to be able to defeat him, an infant comes and vanquishes him. That child was Harry Potter. And now Voldemort is back to kill the poor kid, since he seems to be the only one who can stand up against him..."

Naruto and Sasuke both stared at the Hokage and then back at the picture; this kid, this weak little guy was that powerful...?

"You should both know by now not to judge a book by its cover. Well anyway since the picture isn't that good I've got a small description portfolio of him and his friends and possible enemies." She handed them both a binder. "You should both go back home and start packing, then you will come back here tomorrow to see how you're going to be transported to London, in England."

Naruto and Sasuke stood up clutching the binders close to them; they were about to leave through the door when Tsunade called them back.

"Wait a sec, you'll be going there before the new school year begins; this way you can start learning a few thing about the place, and remember, this is especially for you Naruto, keep to the mission objective, got it?!"

Then both nodded at the woman and left

---------end of flashback--------------

So this was how they ended up in some shabby place where a lot of people started screaming at their sudden appearance. Something about 'Death Eaters', and 'Attack'; it took a while for the people to calm down when they started realising that these 'Death Eaters' were doing nothing at all. To Sasuke's even greater annoyance it took there guide an hour to get to them; some man named _'Remus __Lumpin__'_ or something like that. Naruto said that he smelled a lot like wolf what ever that meant. They stayed there for two months getting used to the environment; where they first thought that the different language would be a problem however was quickly solved by magical Tattoo's which both of them enjoyed. (Or at least Sasuke showed his appreciation with an 'Hnh')

Both Sasuke and Naruto had to study basic spells so that they would not stand out that much in their new environment, and learn about Wizarding etiquette, and even learn about the school itself. (At which point Naruto asked to be killed) Now Sasuke was sitting on the Hogwarts express with the Mission portfolio dangling dangerously from his hand, while he stared aimlessly out of the window. Naruto's head was resting on his lap and he found himself strangely curling the blond strands between his fingers, this made the young man emit light purrs like a small kitten.

Yes, Sasuke liked Naruto; he felt that the fox vessel was the only one that truly understood him, cared for him, and became his first friend no matter how much he was pushed away. Naruto was special, and he felt happy just being around him, he was the only one who could make him smile.

His train of thought was soon derailed as a loud crash emitted from outside the compartment; he put Naruto's head down on the chair and peeked through the small window. Outside were two people their wands pointing at each other while there was a small amount of destruction around them. The wooden fittings were scorched; two huge people lay on the floor their faces horribly disfigured. One of the boys fighting had charcoal black hair, fair skin and blazing green eyes, but what was most noticeable on him was the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Harry Potter.

The other one was slightly taller, his pose dignified but his sleek face scrunched together in a scowl, his hair was blond not the same shade like Naruto's own burning bright ones. But much closer to silver, his skin was even paler than Sasuke's. Sasuke remembered that boy; he saw his name mentioned in the portfolio. Draco Malfoy.

Both of the young wizards were getting ready to cast another spell at which Sasuke decided to take charge; before anyone got injured. He took out a few kunai's and attached a few ropes on there handles and set his ANBU mask on. He opened the compartment door and threw the kunai's in the air. Harry and Draco got startled at the dark flash that zoomed past them, knocking their hand so that their wands fell to the ground. The kunai's embedded into the wood constricting the two boys against either side of the wall.

Harry looked at the new figure, and gasped; he glared at Draco growling at the blond boy.

"What the hell is this Malfoy?! Couldn't win in a fair fight and so you had to go and call your Death Eater friends?"

"What; I have more sense then that Potty, and what kind of an idiot are you? That's no Death Eater just look at his mask."

"He is right about that Mister Potter."

"Then who the hell are you?" asked Harry trying to loosen the restraints. Sasuke just went over and picked up the wands that lay on the floor.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing with my wand do, you know who I am?" screeched Draco at the unknown person. Sasuke turned to him, making Draco's breath hitch.

"I know exactly who you are Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The son of a Death Eater who is now rotting in a cell in Azkaban..., do I need to go on?"

Draco just stared stunned at the man in front of him; Sasuke smirked under the mask, he enjoyed making people feel awkward and lost. It was so enjoying watching their faces scrunch up in disbelieve or confusion even better if they are scared.

"Who are you then?" asked Harry; the tall man turned to look at him, or at least that's what it looked like with the mask it was difficult to decipher. Sasuke gave a small bow and introduced himself.

"My name isn't that important, I'm simply here to guard the school on your Headmasters request; and I can understand why he wanted my help..."

"Okay, so you stopped the fight now let us go." But Draco's pleas were cut off as Sasuke moved to him very quickly and stopped just an inch from his face.

"I hardly think so, I would not be doing my job if I let you two just walk away..."

"What will you do with us..?" asked Harry his voice slightly quivering. Neither of them could see the smug smile that formed on his porcelain face.

Thank God for the mask.

* * *

_You like?_

_You hate?_

_You want to puke your guts out?_

_Tell me, and if I get enough positive reviews I'll continue!_


	2. The blanket of doom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; if I did the world would be a dark dingy place...**

**Warning: Slash...do I need to go on?**

_"__talking__ Japanese" _

"Talking English"

'The mind'

* * *

**I****MP****O****R****TANT**

_Okay then dear readers I should have mentioned it in the first chap but forgot..._

_This __fic__ is based in book 5__: The Oder of the phoenix, but it will only have a few elements of that book in it, it will not follow the whole plot line but__ I will be using plots from the other books and mixing them in or possibly change the whole thing__. I just wanted to clarify this since I don't want any flames, bashings and so onwards telling me that the plot didn't go like that. Well then with that said... Enjoy! Big thanks goes not only to you my dear readers but also my amazing beta reader '**ilovenaruto2007**'.

* * *

_

Chapter 2: The blanket of doom

Both boys were expecting torture, and anguish; they expected pain of some sort, but what they didn't expect was sitting in that sinister man's compartment staring at a large rumple of blankets that was emitting some strange noises from it. There was a note tagged to the blanket that said 'Do not touch or else!' on it in thick black letters.

The man with the mask was outside the compartment standing guard so that neither one of them could escape. Harry slowly stood up and moved towards the blanket, his hand raised ready to touch whatever the object underneath the coarse fabric was.

"What the hell are you doing Potter?!" screamed Draco grabbing Harry's hand almost pulling the boy down.

"Looking at what's under that blanket of course..."

"Are you crazy Potter can't you read or something? And if you can't I'll clarify it for you, it says do not touch!"

"Why would you care about me all of the sudden Malfoy?" asked Harry sceptically.

"Why do you think Potter? If what ever is under that blanket comes and attacks you; what the hell do you think will happen to me?! Not to mention dying that way would be really shit after all the times you've been able to avoid it. I mean c'mon how does this sound: 'Harry Potter: death by rabid blanket'. Now the prophet would have a field day with that."

"That still doesn't explain why you're helping me Malfoy? Wouldn't you be happy if I was humiliated?"

"By normal circumstances I could care less what happens to you Potter; but I think I'll be the first one that they would suspect of having done something to you, and I rather not have that on my head as well."

Harry stared at him for a while and turned to look at the blanket again. Malfoy was right; if he did anything to whatever was under that blanket, it could lead to major problems; especially with that guard just outside the door. He went to sit back down but noticed that the blanket began to stir. Draco noticed it as well and pressed himself against the wall eyeing that 'thing' with fear in his eyes. There was loud moan and the blanket shifted some more; the young wizards starting to hold onto each other while still watching the blanket in fear. Something yellow peaking out from the top of it. Harry and Draco gasped when they saw eyes that were the deepest shade of blue that they both had ever seen.

The 'thing' gave a small 'eep' and went under the blanket again, after some shuffling the blanket was thrown away and their stood another man with a mask all that could be seen of his head was bright blond hair, he wore all black just like the guard outside. The blond stared at them, and cocked his head to the side.

_"Who are you? What are you doing here?"_ They couldn't understand him but the blonde's voice was threatening, and that was enough to make them even more afraid.

Neither of the young boys could answer the blonde's question; they just stared at him and the sharp object he was holding in his hand. Just then the compartment door opened and the dark haired man stepped in, and Harry and Draco were both very happy to see him. His companion turned to him.

_"Put the kunai down dobe, it will do no one any good if you kill the people we are meant to look after..." _he then turned to Harry and Draco, if the boys could see behind his mask they would have seen how high his eyebrows were raised. "Was I interrupting something?"

Harry and Draco blushed and released each other.

The blond cocked his head to the side again in confusion, or at least that what it looked like; the mask made it difficult to decipher. Suddenly the blond hit his head at the realisation and put the sharp object back into a holster, he turned to the two kid's and bowed down slightly.

"I'm sorry to have startled you; I just got a little confused about the situation at hand."

The blond turned to his partner and started talking again in a different language.

_"Teme I told you to wake me up__ I__'ve__ never been on a train before and I wanted to explore a little!"_he said with a small pout forming under his mask.

_"Hey I tried but you just wouldn't wake up," _which was a half truth, because whenever Sasuke did try to wake Naruto he would stop as soon as he saw how peaceful the blond Kitsune looked when he was asleep.

Naruto still looked at him; but kept his mouth shut and sat down, he was well aware of the fact that he was a heavy sleeper so he bought the lie that Sasuke told him and just looked out of the window. He then remembered the young men in front of them and turned once again to Sasuke.

_"Who are those two?"_

_"Did you actually read the Portfolio?"_

_"__Er__..."_

_"Never mind, that's the kid we are meant to look after,"_ he said gesturing silently to the raven haired one.

_"__O__h!"_

"We are here," said Sasuke. Naruto looked from Harry to back out of the window; it was dark now but as he squinted he could make out the edges of buildings and the dull light of lanterns. Sasuke stood up and took his bags from the overhead compartment. He turned to the boys and said;

"You two may leave now, but if you fight again I won't go so easy on you again..."

Harry and Draco nodded and ran through the open compartment door. Naruto sniggered slightly and stood up to get his own bag, and then made their way through the packed corridors with whispers following in their wake. They stepped out of the train into the cool air.

"Yer must be the guards tha' Dumbledore told me about." Naruto and Sasuke turned around to the voice and were met by a huge man. His dark hair was tousled covering most of his face all that could be seen was his small squinting eyes that peered at both of them with slight discomfort. Naruto and Sasuke bowed to him.

"My name is Hagrid. Ya'll be travelling by boat with me," he pointed his huge hand towards the water, the shinobi's gasp when they saw the sight of the school. It was a beautiful place, standing magnificent in the moon light. Large towers surrounded by a forest, windows alight reflecting in the water, it was a breath taking sight.

"That's Hogwarts?" asked Naruto with a hint of slight disbelief in his voice.

"Ya, that's Hogwarts alright," said Hagrid in a proud voice. "Beautiful ain't it...?"

They both nodded in agreement, that place was beautiful; Hogwarts, their new home.

* * *

The lake trip was gruellingly slow; they had been told by Hagrid that Harry had taken another way to school. The sky was getting cloudy it seemed a storm was approaching. The first years stepped through the large wooden doors with Sasuke and Naruto right behind them. Naruto looked up and gasped; the ceiling seemed to be transparent with hundreds of candles floating in the air. Thousands of stars aligned the magical ceiling and even the shining moon was visible. But from the north dark clouds could be seen approaching, just like outside. Sasuke was less impressed; he had read up on the enchanted ceiling in _'Hogwarts: A History'_. He took Naruto's hand and fell back into the deep shadows; he didn't want to hear anymore of their damn whispers while they waited for the headmaster to introduce them.

An old man stood up and the whole room went silent, Sasuke recognised him as the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore from the pictures.

"Welcome, welcome to the old, welcome to the new, welcome to Hogwarts. This is new dawn for all of us, where we can learn and refine ourselves, to get an understanding of not only our magical potential but of each others potential. And I hope that this year will be just as adventurous as the last. Now let the sorting begin!"

The old man sat down, his blue eyes twinkling, and a fairly old woman with a pointy hat came forward with a scroll, and an old dusty hat. Her face was bony and her dark brown hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She looked sternly upon the gathered students as she placed the hat down on a stool that was placed in front of the teacher's desk. The hat sprang to life and sang.

_"__In time of old when I was new_

_And__ Hogwarts Barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_'Together we all build and teach!' _

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Oh __Hufflepuff__ and __Ravenclaw_

_So how could it have gone so __wrong_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell _

_The whole sad, sorry tale... _

_(at this point I got to__o__ lazy and didn't want to write any more...hey, hey don't blame me the hat goes on for about __3 pages, so I just wrote the last few bit__s of the__ text)_

_...Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the sorting begin."_

Loud applause erupted through the halls, some whispered to each other about the cryptic message that the hat gave as Naruto stood with his mouth wide open looking from Sasuke to the hat. The hall became silent again and the stern woman opened up her scroll and started calling out names. And one by one a child would come up, have the hat placed upon their small heads and told to go in whatever house the hat said. Dumbledore stood up again silencing the students.

"As always the rules apply, no wandering into the dark forest; if someone does it will be upon their own risk. We also have a few new people here; Professor Dolores Umbridge as our new DADA teacher," he said pointing at a woman dressed completely in pink, her face put up in a sickeningly sweet smile. "And our new guards..." As soon as those words escaped his lips there was a loud bang and smoke; many people had their wands pointing at the area where the smoke erupted; only Dumbledore remaining calm, smiling knowingly as always. The smoke slowly dispersed and revealed two figures with ornate masks in dark clothing. One mask was designed to look like a bird, while the other looked more like a fox. The two figures bowed at the masses and then remained standing still, while the students and most of the faculty just sat there gawking at them.

"Do not be alarmed everyone these are our new guards from a distant place. I have asked them to look after us; but I must warn you that they are extremely dangerous; as many of you may have seen on the train ride here, how easy it is for them to do there job, and I rather that you stayed out of their way as much as possible. Only approach them if necessary...," he said looking at Harry. "Now let the feasts begin!" the guards bowed again and in another bang and smoke they both disappeared.

Food appeared out of no where, and the silent room started chattering again talking about the guards in a frenzy. Naruto giggled from the shadows, and talked to Sasuke.

"I think we made a very good impression don't ya' think Sasuke?"

"Hnh."

Naruto smiled and was ready to leave; he wanted to explore the school before they all finished eating. But there was a swift tug at his collar and he almost fell back; Naruto silently glaring at Sasuke.

"And where do you think your going dobe?"

"To explore, and don't call me that teme!"

"Hnh, yea right like I would let you out of my sight. If you haven't even learned anything from the mission portfolio yet, I wouldn't want you to attack anyone by accident." He handed Naruto a thick binder and started walking away.

"Learn those, there is going to be a quiz afterwards..."

"And where are you going teme?!"

"A meeting with the headmaster of course, be right back just wait for me here." Sasuke gave a small wave and jumped away.

"TEME DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I AM!!"

* * *

_Man this chapter was long._

_Awww__ poor Naruto,__ Sasuke __ain't__ that cruel... well maybe just a little..._

_Review you all know how!_


	3. In the Stormy night

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own**** anything**

**Warning: Slash...and others**

_Wow thank you all again for your amazing support and the wonderful reviews makes me feel and giddy inside. __Major thanks goes__ to my beta reader __**'ilovenaruto2007'**__ because you wouldn't be able to read this __fic__ without him! Enjoy!!_

_"Talking Japanese"__ 'the mind Japanese'_

"Talking English" 'The mind English '

**'Kyuubi talking'**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3: In the stormy night

_"Target name and age?"_

_"Harry Potter and he __is__ 15 years old."_

_"__His p__hysical description?"_

_"Stands at around 5 foot 7, unruly black hair, green eyes, and__ has__ a lighting bolt scar on his forehead." _

After talking to the headmaster about there room arrangements, to which Sasuke got directions to, he went back to Naruto, who had obediently stayed where he was, looking through the portfolio and learning its contents. So now they were sitting in a moderate size lounge on a huge couch with Sasuke holding the portfolio and questioning Naruto's knowledge.

_"His Friends__'__ names, ages, and physical descriptions?"_

_"There are too many can__'t__ you narrow it down a little__?"_

_"Best friends__ then dobe, at least your brain should be able to handle that_...," Naruto pouted and muttered things about 'stupid teme' and so on. But he still answered the questions.

"_Hermione Ganger__ is 15__ but going 16. She stands at around 5 foot 5, large curly brown hair reaching to her elbow, brown eyes, and slightly large front teeth._

_The o__ther one is Ron Weasley he is 15 as well__, he stands at around 5 foot 9, and __is __quite pale with freckles on his face. He has red hair but not the same dark shade that Gaara's got, and blue eyes._"

Sasuke was impressed the dobe actually managed to learn all the key points of the mission and give accurate descriptions of each person. Naruto just wanted to get this done soon so that he could go out and explore the grounds with Sasuke. The raven put the portfolio down and stood up stretching a few 'pops' came off him as his bones aligned themselves; he yawned slightly and scratched the back of his head. He gave one look at Naruto and gave his usual 'hnh' showing his approval of how the little test went.

"_So can I go now teme_?"

"_Sure and since you were sleeping on the__ train, you can also take the first shift while I go get some sleep,_" Sasuke smirked slightly and went into his own room. Naruto glared at him and picked up the mask that was lying on the coffee table; he set the fox mask in place and re-checked his pouch and vest for all of his equipment, and then made his way out to explore.

Naruto had been walking for only a few minutes and he was already mesmerised by the school, every path he chose held something new. From the moving staircase to the talking portraits that hung on the wall. He was now walking upside down, on the ceiling watching a ghost silently filter through the walls

**'Are we ****t****here yet Kit?'**

_'It's been a long time since I heard from you, you lazy old fox__ w__h__ere have you been?__'_

**'****I don't like this**** new**** place; there is so much chakra in the air that its irritating my sense****s****...this place stinks of death in an odd way...'**

_'Can't blame you there Kyuubi, there are a lot of dead people in this place.'_

**'Isn't this a school?'**

_'There are ghost__s__ here...'_

**'I see..., well where is he?'**'

_'Who?'_

**'The Uchiha of course!'**

_'Sasuke is asleep...'_

**'And you haven't jumped his bones yet? I'm disappointed in you Kit.'**

_'Kyuubi I'm not gonna go attacking him__, I don't even know how he feels about me yet...'_

**'Jump his bones then you'll find out!'**

_'KYUUBI!'_

**'Shush, some ones coming.'

* * *

**

It was stormy night; lightning shuddered through the window illuminating the dark hallways for brief seconds. The sound of rain and the howl of the wind echoed through the empty corridors giving it a freighting appeal. Unknown to anyone else the corridors weren't that empty, not counting the ghost that float around the place, no, no. But someone invisible or should it be said some invisible people instead? (OMG that rhymed...in an odd way...)

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all crowed together under the invisibility cloak with Harry taking the lead with his map, they had been on the move for quite some time, and didn't notice the figure stalking them in the shadows. Ron was a little skittish, the night was unwelcoming, and he did not want to meet one of the guards that would be patrolling the corridor; although that was exactly what Harry's plan was. The dark haired teen looked over the map, checking on it for an unknown name, or any type of indication that one of the guards was around.

"Harry care to explain why we are out here and not in our warm beds," asked Hermione a bit annoyed.

"That's also what I was wondering...," came another voice a bit deeper.

"I just want to know who those guards are..., hey wait a sec who said that?" said Harry snapping out of his deep concentration and looking to where the other voice came from.

A person came out of the shadows, his face covered with a fox mask, his blond hair standing out the most with every strike of lightning. His gloved arms were folded across his chest; he stood lazily not really caring about his surroundings. But what shocked the trio the most was that he was hanging upside down from the ceiling with no effort at all.

"Vampire...," uttered Ron, his eyes wide as he watched the guard flip down, standing normally.

"I'm hardly a Vampire," said the guard in a slight hurt voice.

Harry just stared from the figure to his map and back again, but there was nothing the map was blank, no name stood in front of his own name.

"That's a nifty cloak you got there, no wonder you get through this place undetected for so long," said the guard with a chuckle. Harry pulled the cloak off and stared at the guard in disbelief.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Hermione who seemed like the only one who hadn't completely freaked out yet.

"You're not hiding you cha-I mean Magic, I have been trained to track people by their magical signature. I also have been trained to hide my own that's why I don't appear on that little map of yours"

"How did you...?" spluttered Harry hiding the map away.

"I can sense the chak-er..., well erm, the magic that is coming off the map; I can sense it as well, that and I have been following you all for quite some time now, and when ever there was poor lighting you would remove the cloak to get a look at the map..."

Harry cursed inwardly, but kept looking at the guard. The man seemed to be laughing at him; his mocking stance, was jut provoking him.

"I suggest that you three go to bed now...oh and if you need me my name it's Naruto," with that the guard shifted his foot and was gone with another flash of lightning. The trio ran through the corridor hoping to find the guard again, but found no sign of him.

"I guess we should just go to bed Harry...," said Ron already making his way back to the Gryffindor room. Harry threw one more look into the empty corridor and followed his friends back to his room; what he didn't hear was the low giggle that echoed through the hallway.

* * *

_Oh Kyuubi what a foul mouth you have __hahahahaha_

_I hope you all enjoyed that now review it helps in the production of chapters, and you get a virtual Cookie!_

_**Look forward in the next chapter for:**_

_Cho,__ and her devious plan that will cause a hell of a lot of problems but at the same time it will bring a few people together! _


	4. Cho's little spell

**Disclaimer: I own them ****allll****!! Oh wait, my mistake I don't own them...**

**Warning: Slash, action, some blood and perverts...**

_Oh wow this story is getting so __popular now; I__ have like a week off so updates will be quicker. I would like to thank everyone for __their amazing support and reviews. Also I would like to thank my __glompable__ beta reader __**'ilovenaruto2007' **__for putting up with my bad grammar! Enjoy this new chap! _

_"Talking Japanese" 'thinking it'_

"Talking English" 'Thinking it"

**'Kyuubi talking'

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Cho's little spell

Cho was stressed; all her life she usually got what she wanted. She was intelligent, beautiful, and a decent seeker, but there was one person she could not have. Harry Potter. Harry bloody Potter, good looking and the saviour of the world; that would boost her popularity to new heights, but she had ruined it. Cho didn't even know what she did wrong...she was the grieving ex-girlfriend seeking comfort in another person. But no, Harry moved on and dumped her it was devastating, but now she would get him back. She had been devising this plan for some time now, fuelled by her obsession she had made up a spell. And what a spell it was.

It had the same effects like that of a love potion but it didn't wear off like the potion did; and if the spell was broken the person would remember the whole encounter unlike a love potion; the person would be left dazed. As soon as the person was hit by the spell they would fall in love with the first person they saw. And it could only be broken if the person kissed someone. So Cho planned on getting Harry alone and then using the spell on him, and after a few weeks Harry would fall for her once again (for real and not by the spell), and if they did kiss they would still be together. But if it didn't work she would dump him first; it so was simple.

She cackled to herself, getting a few stares from her roommates, and started packing her bag. With that, she left for breakfast with a wide grin on her face.

* * *

_"YOU DID WHAT?!"_

_"What I just told __him my n__ame, no one knows us here, __it's__ not__ a big deal..."_

_"Baka that's still no reason for you to go__ and__ tell anyone you__r real name, ITS AGAINT PROTOCOL!__ W__hat's next__? W__ill you go around without your ANBU mask?!"_

_"Well..."_

_"DOBE!"_

_"Oh, c'mon teme, this mask is stuffy, and you__'__r__e__ just scared that you'll just get hunted down by fan girls."_

_"I'm not scared of the girls __Usuratonkatchi__..."_

_"Okay if you say so...,"_oh Naruto knew how Sasuke's mind worked; the teme would rise up to the challenge and...

_"I'm not __scared of girl__'__s dobe, okay we will not wear the ANBU mask for the rest of mission and with that you will see who is wrong and who is right."_ Hook, line, and sinker.

"_Okay!"_ Naruto gave a wide grin and left their room.

Sasuke watched him leave, he wanted to mentally slap himself at that moment; he had given in to Naruto's stupid taunts. He put his mask away and followed Naruto out the door.

* * *

Everyone was in the great hall having breakfast; suddenly there was an uproar by the Gryffindor table from Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who were squealing loudly at the new person that came through large doors. He was tall with black hair shaped in an odd way, porcelain white face, elegant features that were perfectly defined. His face was expressionless, but his eyes were hard pebbles. He wore a black vest that had a large amount of pockets and underneath the vest he wore a fishnet shirt combined tight black pants, the young man also wore sandals, which was very odd especially because of the coming cold weather. He had a belt loosely hung around his waist that had a small pouch attached to it.

The dark haired teen did not look much older than himself thought Harry as he watched the boy walk inside and stand in the corner watching all the students. Harry had never seen him before although something about his clothing reminded him of someone but he could not place it...

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched; since he had entered the great hall everyone had erupted into a great chatter. And he knew it was about him, the girls and even some guys were passing him shy glances, while others regarded him with envy or distrust. The distrust mostly came off his charge Harry, who's green eyes hadn't left him all throughout breakfast.

Naruto was out patrolling the rest of the grounds, how lucky the dobe was.

He sighed and watched as one by one the students started standing up and leaving for their lessons. So he also started moving as well making his way slowly out with Harry; at the same time avoiding the questions and glances thrown towards him. Sasuke sometimes hated his job.

Sasuke hung close to the shadows till he noticed Naruto close; he signalled to the blond that Naruto should stick to Harry while Sasuke would take on the blonde's job. Naruto confirmed it with a nod and followed Harry. The crowed started dispersing slowly and there was only Harry, Hermione, and Ron left over walking slowly towards their dreaded lesson, Potions.

Cho was around the corner her dark eyes watching Harry carefully; she took out her wand and aimed it at Harry's bag and shot a spell that ripped the bag apart spilling its contents onto the ground and shattering ink bottles. Harry cursed to himself again and went to pick up the objects, Hermione and Ron bent down to help but Harry stopped them.

"You two should go ahead," he said. "It's better if only one of us comes late, at least then Snape can't take as many points away." Ron and Hermione looked unsurely at each other, but Harry assured them that everything would be fine and sent then away.

Naruto was watching the whole thing, he had seen how Cho had cast something onto Harry's bag making it split, but at the same time he wasn't sure as to what to do. The portfolio named the girl as one of Harry's friends, although what she was doing didn't seem friendly. Naruto decided to wait a while longer to see what happened. Harry was down on his knees examining his text books and spare parchments that were now covered in ink from the broken bottles.

Harry cursed again loudly again started repairing his bag with spell that Hermione drilled into him in the first year. Cho moved a little closer this time aiming her wand at Harry; she did a few swings of her wand and muttered.

"Es soll Liebe auf den ersten Blick sein..." (this is in German and is translated as 'It should be love at first sight...')

A silver slither came out of her wand and hit Harry square in his back, Naruto moved quickly and grabbed Harry before he hit the ground. The saviour's body was glowing slightly as his emerald depths stared into Naruto's sky blue ones and he fainted not before he thought.

'How beautiful...'

Cho gasped and ran away, Naruto watched her go from the corner of his eyes; but he let it go and checked over the limp body in his arms. Harry's pulse was fine and there were no visible wounds on his body either. Naruto placed Harry's body over his shoulder and stared moving towards the infirmary; Sasuke was going to kill him for this later.

* * *

Harry woke up and was surrounded by a white veil; he recognised the smell of disinfection and knew he was in the Infirmary. His body jerked into an upright position and he just stared blankly into the air for a while. He didn't know what happened or how he got here; all he remembered was deep blue eyes and sun kissed skin, with bright blond hair. That person was beautiful. He had to find him; he had to find the blond.

With that determinately placed into his mind he got out of the bed and ran down the corridor to find his true love.

* * *

_Okay so my German spelling isn't that good__ so I may have spelled that spell wrong.__ I can speak and read it, but I'm re-learning how to write it. I hope you all enjoyed that now and get reviewing!!_

_**Look forward in the next chapter for:**_

_An obsessed Harry looking for his foxy vixen, which will lead to a hell of a lot of misunderstandings!_

_Later! _


	5. Kiss the Blondie

**Disclaimer: If I ****did own the characters the stories it**** would have turned out very differently...**

**Warning: SLASH!! –****cough****- so yea...****that's about it.**

_So many reviews __makes__ my heart grow founder man I absolutely love writing this __fic__ and I'm so glad that so many people enjoy reading it! Okay so this chapter I actually re-wrote a few times I had to change a lot of it before I was finally happy with it! __So review to show your appreciation! __Major thanks goes__ to __**'ilovenaruto2007'**__ for correcting my bad grammar, and for his support. _

_"Talking Japanese" 'thinking it'_

"Talking English" 'think it'

**'Kyuubi thinking with Naruto'

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Kiss the Blondie

Harry was confused; he had missed a whole morning and now it was time for lunch. Hermione as always had given him a lecture on being more careful, to which he listened to half heartedly just, enough so that he could answer her question with simple 'yes' and 'no's'. The other part of his mind was preoccupied with trying to find out who that blond person was. He had never seen him before in the school. He was either a 1st year, but then again he did seem a bit old to be one of them; or he was...

His mind crashed as he saw a new figure entering the great hall. He was tall, with beautiful sun kissed tanned skin, bright blond hair, and even from the distance, he could make out wide blue sparkling eyes, and the light whiskers that adorned his face. He was walking towards the dark haired figure that Harry had seen before; at that moment he felt extremely jealous, and he started growling. The blond was his.

His growl didn't go unnoticed by his friends who followed his gaze and saw the blond and the dark haired teen talking.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked while she tugged at his robes.

Growl...

"Harry...?"

Grrrrrroooowl...

"Harry stop growling for goodness sake!"

Harry stopped and turned to her as if realizing that she was actually their. He blinked a few times and just stared at his bushy haired friend. Hermione looked at him with one eyebrow arched questioningly.

"What's going on?" she asked again, her brown eyes glaring at him dangerously.

"Erm..., do you know who those two are?" Harry said pointing at the strangers; the dark haired ones passive face was now twisted in anger; he seemed to be ready to strangle the blond who was smiling at him sheepishly.

Hermione watched the two interact a while, she studied their clothes and calculated who they were.

"Those two are the guard's..."

"Really?" both Harry and Ron asked.

"Yea, their clothes are the same as the two masked ones and I hardly think that there are many people out there who have that same style, not to mention that colour of hair. They must be the guard's I've never seen them around school before."

Harry nodded and turned back to watch the two figures, at least now he knew that they were just partners and not something more; he would get his little angel.

(During that moment)

Sasuke watched Harry like a hawk, on occasions letting his gaze wander to the Slytherin table, where a platinum haired boy shot glances at the green-eyed boy. Sasuke knew he had to take extra special caution around Draco, since his motives were yet not clear. He felt a familiar chakra signature coming close to him; out of the corner of his eyes he saw Naruto moving towards him, his usual goofy face pulled into a frown.

_"What is it dobe?"_

_"Well... Harry got attacked..."_ Sasuke gasped and glanced from Naruto to Harry; the kid seemed fine not at all like someone who got attacked.

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"Well this morning, a girl named Cho split his bag, separated him from his friends and then shot him with another spell that knocked him out for a few hours..."_

_"And you let that happen,"_ Sasuke voice was dangerously low, his face slowly twisting with anger.

_"I didn't know what to do, the portfolio listed her as 'friend/ girlfriend' I thought she just wanted some alone time with him..." _Sasuke sighed, but kept glaring at the blond.

_"So what did you do?"_

_"What was I meant to do? I checked him over and then brought him to the infirmary, and he seems fin__e now..."_

_"Dobe we can't be sure of that. L__ook__ you will stick with the kid and I'll__ go question that Cho girl! __T__his time don't mess it up." _Sasuke did a few symbols and disappeared and reappeared in a poof of smoke near the Ravenclaw table.

The students squealed when they saw him; some scrambled away as if they thought they were going to be attacked. Sasuke slowly moved along the table regarding each student carefully, making sure to find one particular person. His dark eyes spotted her; she was keeping her head down, looking from side to side and not meeting his eyes.

"Miss Chang, would you please come with me? I would like to have a word with you in private." All the girls glared at Cho, wondering what she had done to draw the attention of the hot guard.

Cho slowly stood up, and followed the dark haired man out. She knew what this was about; she just hoped the punishment wouldn't be that harsh.

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry wasn't listening he was still gazing at his blond angel, watching every movement that the celestial creature made. He ignored the nudges that his friends were doing.

"Harry Cho is being taken!"

"Who...?"

"Cho!"

"I don't care..."

"Harry what is wrong with you?!"

"I want him..."

"Harry what are you on about?!"

"Him...I want him..." he said gesturing musingly at the blond.

Ron and Hermione looked from each other to Harry and back again, they were wondering what had happened to him all of the sudden.

"You don't think it's a love potion do you?" Ron asked Hermione in a hushed tone.

"Well he was fine at breakfast, since Love Potion takes effect right after its indigested..."

"But the way he is acting...?"

"I know; I know...something must have happened to him before potions when we left him." Hermione kept a close eye on Harry.

* * *

Cho followed the guard through a lowly lit hallway, the atmosphere was damp, and the few torches that hung off the stony wall never gave this place a good impression. They were going down the empty dungeons; to where specifically she did not know. All her instincts were telling her to run, the only reason she didn't run was because she did not know what would happen to her if she tried.

The guard cane to a stop and opened a door gesturing Cho to enter the empty room. There were many rooms in the school that weren't used for anything; but storage. The room was practically empty; all there was were a few spare tables and chairs. There was also a thick layer of dust no one must have entered this room in a long time. The guard closed the door behind her startling Cho slightly.

Cho turned around to look at him and she gasped; his dark eyes were now red, a dark wheel spinning in the centre she couldn't look away from them. The pale teen's passive face twisted into a smirk as he stepped closer towards her.

"Now Miss Chang, do you know why I asked you to come here?"

While Sasuke was interrogating Cho, lunch had ended and now the upper years had a small study break. In the rush Hermione and Ron didn't notice that Harry had slipped away, but Naruto had and so he followed him, not at all aware that someone else was following Harry as well.

Harry was looking for the guard he managed to catch glimpses of him but when he came close the blond would disappear again. Harry wanted him, needed him, even thinking about him was driving him mad, desperate. He ran through the enchanted corridors until he finally spotted him; the blond stood there with his back to him scratching his head, and looking around the place.

"There you finally are my Angel."

* * *

Cho talked, she talked a lot actually; she told him her whole plot, about the little spell and what it did. Harry was in love now, in love with none other then Naruto, his Naruto.

Fuck the world! If that boy touched his Naruto in anyway, he was dead. Spell or not.

* * *

Naruto was looking for Harry; there were too many corridors and he was pretty sure that the walls moved as well. His sharp ears heard a sound, and he turned around and saw Harry at the other end of the hallway. His green eyes darkened in an unusual way, looking upon Naruto hungrily. Naruto at this moment didn't feel very good.

"I finally found you!" said Harry, licking his lips.

"Oh Really? Er... well... I was looking for you as well."

This made Harry's heart flutter; the Angel had been looking for him as well. His Angels voice was like music to his ears, so soft, and caring. He wanted that person, and he wanted him now!

Naruto watched as Harry was running towards him in a frenzy; his mouth wide in a grin, and green eyes staring at him like a predator. Naruto didn't really know what to do; he couldn't defend himself since that would mean hurting the guy, which would not be a good thing. Harry was coming closer rushing towards Naruto, his hands reaching out fingers, like claws ready to grab him.

Naruto looked around, there was no place to hide; the walls were closed in. He needed a shield or something anything to keep the juggernought away, and from crashing into him.

"Hey what's going on here?"

Naruto turned around he saw Draco standing there, a glint ran through Naruto's eyes, he grabbed Draco's arm and pushed him in front of him. Harry rushed towards him, his eyes closed he grabbed the warm body in front of him, and pressed the body close connecting his lips. Harry slowly opened his eyes, and he gasped.

The person in front of him did not have shining blue eyes, and the hair was more like silver, blond hair almost white, and pale skin not tanned. Wait a sec, why was he kissing a guy in the first place? And not just any guy he was kissing Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!

Harry dislodged himself from the taller boy and ran away leaving a very flustered Draco behind.

* * *

Naruto was being dragged away by Sasuke running through the corridors, Sasuke looked furious had he done something wrong again? Okay maybe pushing two unsuspecting students into each other was maybe not the best idea, but hey he needed to defend himself. They came to a stop when they reached the room.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

"I found out what that darn spell does."

"What does it do?"

"It's some sort of 'love at first sight' spell, he didn't touch you or anything did he?"

"What?! No, no well that would explain why he was acting like that...umph!" Sasuke hugged him close he was so relived, Naruto was slightly bewildered. Sasuke was holding him; Sasuke never did things like that.

"Sasuke...?"

Sasuke gasped realising what he was doing and released Naruto; he scratched the back of his head looking around unsurely. A blush tinted his pale cheeks, but he could not look into Naruto eyes.

"Erm well...I-I-I'll go now!" with that Sasuke disappeared into his room, slamming the door behind him. Naruto just watched him for a while his eyes wide wondering what had happened there.

**'Told you he liked you.'

* * *

**

Harry was in his room, he had kissed a boy, and not just any boy; fate had thrown him a nasty surprise, he had kissed Draco Malfoy! Why did life seem to hate him so much? Why did he kiss him in the first place? Harry was thinking back to what had happened today that would possess him to kiss anyone.

Okay, his bag ripped and then something hit him, and the first thing he saw was shining blue eyes and blond hair before he fainted. Wait he was obsessed with that person...why was that again? Wasn't that person one of the guards? Oh crap he tried to put the moves on a guard; a guard of all the people that he could have done that to! But some-how the guard was gone, and was replaced by MALFOY!!

He still didn't know if that was a good thing; he thought, what would be better kissing a guard or kissing his rival...

Harry sat upright on his bed; he touched his lips tasting them and thought.

'Was he wearing strawberry lip balm...?'

* * *

_Oh yes he was Harry, yes he was..._

_Now review I command thee!!_

_**Look forward in the next chapter for:**_

_An angry Kyuubi, and more Naruto chasing! _


	6. Out in the open

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just this ****fic's**** plot...**

**Warning: Slash, violence, a little bit of angst but were would I be without that?**

_Sorry for taking so absolutely long to update I got kind of busy and not to mention I had no internet for about 4 day's or so, it kept cutting me off every 5 min so that was annoying. __Thank you all for the major reviewing for the previous chapter, __DO THAT__ AGAIN PEOPLE!!_

_Huge thanks goes__ to once again my beta reader __**'ilovenaruto2007'**__ for his major help in correcting my horrific grammar!_

_Enjoy!_

**"Kyuubi talking"

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Out in the open

Tsunade was once again looking over boring papers with what she deemed as useless information printed on it. She started to doodle some random drawings consisting of stickmen kicking other stickmen; then suddenly the door burst open to reveal a tall fierce red head, glaring at her with his pale green eyes, as he moved forward and came to a stop in front of her desk. Tsunade stared at him and gave a small strained smile; having Gaara around was always straining.

"Well, Greetings Kazekage sama, I did not expect for you to visit Konoha today, or else we would have made better preparations for your arrival."

"No need for that Hokage sama; the reason I came here is because of this relations report that you sent me." He said handing her a small stack of papers.

"What about it Kazekage sama?"

"Tsunade the fact is, you have sent such a small team to do this mission that, as I quote from your letter 'will determine the fate of us all ', and you expect me to sit back in Suna and do nothing?"

"Gaara, we sent some of the most elite ninja of the hidden leaf on this mission, Naruto and Sasuke are already there assessing the situation. Our top Medic, Sakura, is also leaving, with her, our top tracker, Kiba, and our best strategist, Shikamaru, are also heading out. In addition as a special request by the Hyuuga clan, Neji will also be going. I assure you that we did not just let anyone go on this mission, also you have your own duties to take care of in Suna..."

"That does not matter Tsunade, Temari can take care of them; I rarely do any of that damn paper work anyway. This mission will affect both of us Hokage sama, so I'm telling you right now; I am going."

* * *

It was a new day; the warm rays of the sun gently filtered through the translucent curtains that hung over the window. Sasuke was still asleep it was too early for him to wake up. The raven had been avoiding Naruto for a few days now since the 'hugging' incident; he could not look at Naruto anymore with out a blush spreading through his pale cheeks. The peaceful morning was soon disturbed as the bedroom door crashed open to reveal a very angry Naruto. There was a 'thwak' sound as a kunai whizzed past Naruto's ear and embedded into the stone work.

**"A kunai Uchiha?**** You hoped to kill me with that?"**

"Naruto?" Sasuke was still half asleep, it was a reflex that told him he was being attacked, and so the kunai was thrown.

**"Not exactly Uchiha."** Sasuke rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times and getting his bearing right. There stood Naruto in front of him, but he looked slightly different. His ocean blue eyes were now red like blood, the smooth whisker like scars that framed his cheeks were now deeper and darker, and he was smiling yet there were two large canines protruding from between his lips. Not to mention that blood-thirsty chakra that, his body was emitting. Yea that wasn't Naruto...

"Who are you?" he said as he finally managed to wake up.

**"****Aww**** I'm hurt that you don't remember me**** Uchiha, after all**** we had so much fun in the past."** He said licking his lips.

"I'm going to ask you one more time...who are you?" said Sasuke as he started climbing off the bed, his hand reached for his pouch that lay on the bedside table. 'Naruto' grinned at his action; he slowly started walking towards Sasuke, noticing how tense the raven became.

**"C'mon Uchiha think back, you know you saw me so many time****s before, how about in the ****chunnin**** exams...or at the Valley of the end, you big chicken..."**

Sasuke gasped, he remembered now. This person had saved him from Orochimaru's giant snake the first time he met that bastard, and at the Valley...oh Kami no. This was the other side of Naruto.

"Yea I remember you, Kyuubi isn't it?"

**"****Oh**** I'm**** so ****honoured that you ****know**** me by my name,****"** said the fox in a mocking tone. **"A****lthough I don't remember Naruto ever telling**** you**** about me..."**

"How can I not know you after all you were Madara's little pet weren't you?"

**"****I warn you Uchiha**** do**** not**** mention his name to me**** if you still like the idea of living****," **he said with a smirk playing on his lips, his clawed hands clenching slightly.

"Hnh..., still doesn't explain where Naruto is or why the hell you're even here Kyuubi."

**"****That would be your fault Uchiha;**** since that little hug that you gave him, he's been nothing but annoying to me! Going on, and on, about what that darn hug ****could mean****! Do you know how hard it is to sleep when Naruto's usually empty brain is suddenly filled with so many thoughts? IT CAN GET ON ANYONE****'****S FUCKING NERVES!"** Sasuke then noticed how close the fox had gotten to him. He wasn't too sure on how to defend himself, after all this was still Naruto.

**"So tell him**** Uchiha right**** here right**** now that you like him**** so that I don't have to deal with him anymore!"**

"What?! I...how can you be sure that I like the dobe?!"

Kyuubi rubbed his temple; he was starting to get a headache from having to deal with a stubborn Uchiha brat and Naruto who was screaming profanities at him to stop what ever he was doing. He hated it when people didn't let their feelings out; it caused so much darn tension. A plan started to formulate in his mind, one that Naruto would hate...but hey, he was a wicked demon after all.

**'Oh this will be fun...' **he thought. Kyuubi moved closer to Sasuke bringing Naruto's body within an inch from Sasuke's own sculptured ones; he ran his hand lightly over Sasuke's chest, making the raven breath hitch. More shouting from Naruto could be heard from the back of his mind, but he blocked it out.

**"Well then ****Sasuke-****kun, if you aren't interested in Naruto then maybe it's me? After all I'm the power behind this goofy face, the only thing that can bring you down. The only thing that make****s**** y****ou tremble,**** tell me Uchiha do you like to be dominated? Is that why you stare at Naruto? Are**** you trying to find me beneath tho****s****e**** blue eyes?**** Well Uchiha**** what will it ****be****...?"**

Sasuke gasped as 'Naruto's' hot breath tickled his bare neck; he arched his head to the side exposing more flesh. Kyuubi brought his body close cutting off the small amount of personal space between them. His nails raking gently over the porcelain skin, just enough to make the dark haired teen shudder. Kyuubi stuck out Naruto's tongue letting the organ glide over the skin tasting the slight saltiness of the body; this made Sasuke moan in delight. He slowly felt himself falling and landing gently on the bed with 'Naruto' still over him.

(Fight between Sasuke and _lil__ Sasuke_)

I shouldn't be doing this, this isn't Naruto!

_Of course it__ isn't Naruto but we can pretend;__ it __**is**__ the same body after all. _

But it's not Naruto, his attitude is completely different, he is not the dobe I know, HE ISN'T MY DOBE! Oh kami what is he doing with that tongue. _J_

_ust relax we waited for so long, enjoy the ride._

No, no, no, I can't do this, this can't be happening!

_Oh yes it is..._

(Erm...done)

Sasuke grabbed Naruto shoulders and forced the smaller body off him; he looked into 'Naruto's' red eyes, and did the biggest thing any Uchiha could do. He confessed his feelings.

"I do not like you Kyuubi." He said pointing one trembling finger at the fox.

**"That's not what your little guy**** there**** is telling me..."**

"Shut up!" screamed Sasuke with a blush adorning his pale face, as he grabbed a pillow and placed it so that it would hide his 'problem'. "I mean what I say Kyuubi, yea I do like Naruto, and not because of you! I like Naruto for who he is and nothing else."

**"But can you really look passed me though****? I'm always there**** I'll always be there, ****I'm ****a****part of Naruto..."** Kyuubi was moving closer to Sasuke again, narrowing the gap between them again.

"I don't care; I love Naruto for what he is, and nothing else."

Suddenly Kyuubi's face broke out into a wide grin exposing his sharp canines; he gave a wink and said.

**"Right answer Uchiha."**

With that Naruto started to change back, the sharp claws retreated, the deep ragged whiskers that aligned his cheeks started to soften, and his blood red eyes returned to the deep, sparkling blue that they once were.

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke unsurely.

"Oh shit," was all he got from the blond before Naruto ran away.

* * *

_Okay so not much in the chasing department but in the next chapter I promise there will be some chasing for sure my lovelies!_

_Now review lots, and lots! You all know how, just press the magical 'Go' button at the bottom of this page, and you shall be taken away to the magical place of reviewing! Go for it!_


	7. Save me Gaara!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all wow...I'm poor**

**Warning: ****Yaoi****, and others...**

_Hiya__ all sorry for the long wait I just got slightly busy then caught a stomach flu and just been feeling like crap for most of the week. Either way first of THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS!!!!! The last chap got me 30 reviews the most I've got ever so I can only say one thing...SO THAT AGAIN!!!!! Thanks also goes to my amazing beta reader __**'ilovenaruto2007' **__since__ he is so amazing!

* * *

_

Chapter 7: Save me Gaara!

_Recap_

_"I don't care; I love Naruto for what he is, and nothing else."_

_Suddenly Kyuubi's face broke out into a wide grin exposing his sharp canines; he gave a wink and said._

_**"Right answer Uchiha."**_

_With that Naruto started to change back, the sharp claws retreated, the deep ragged whiskers that aligned his cheeks started to soften, and his blood red eyes returned to the deep, sparkling blue that they once were. _

_"Naruto?" asked Sasuke unsurely._

_"Oh shit," was all he got from the blond before Naruto ran away. _

_---_

The earth shook Harry fell out of bed in bewilderment, he looked around and grabbed his wand ready to see where the attack came from; his first thoughts were that Death Eaters were attacking the school. Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were also awake grabbing their robes and wands; readying themselves for any attacks.

"RASENGAN!" a loud shout came from outside.

The young teens ran over to the window and peered out of the glass onto the grounds below; they all gasped at the sight before them. Outside were the two guards fighting; the blonde seemed to hold a bluish grey swirling ball in hand, crashing it with great ferocity, breaking up the ground and shredding the surrounding area. The dark haired guard was fluently dodging each attack chasing after the blond trying to garb him but missing him when ever he came close. Harry and the rest of his friends looked from each other to the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Should we do something?" asked Neville unsurely.

"Would you want to get in between those two?" said Seamus pointing his wand to the two fighting people.

"Let's just wait and see what happens." Suggested Harry, and they all crowed by the window to get a better look.

* * *

Naruto could feel his lungs burning, be he would not give in. They had been fighting, and chasing each other like this for what seemed like hours. But Sasuke was not going to give in, and Naruto was depleting on chakra quickly with each Rasengan, and Kage-bunshins that he used to get rid of Sasuke. 

He aimed a kick at the sharingan user, only to miss and tumble to the ground, but Naruto quickly stood up and started running again. There was no way in hell he would confront these feelings. This was all Kyuubi's fault! That stupid, lecherous, horny, fucked up, old...

**'I'****m still here ****y****a****' know! I was only trying to help.'**

'Not something that I needed your help for, you freaking fox!'

Naruto could hear Sasuke calling him; he had to escape, run away and possibly return when the commotion died down..., yea, that would be a good idea! Now all he needed to do was get Sasuke off his tail.

They had reached the large lake now; Naruto charged chakra to the soles of his feet and leapt into the water; he only managed to do a few steps when he felt a sudden shudder going through his body.

**'Not this time Kit.'**

'Kyuubi...?'

Suddenly he felt weak the chakra seemed to have drained from his body; he felt his foot sinking, the cold of the water gripping him and dragging him down. In his struggle, he tried to call out his chakra but nothing came; that old fox had stopped his chakra flow! Sasuke was standing at the edge of the lake now, and he slowly walked across the surface of the water to the still struggling Naruto. He reached into the murky depths and pulled Naruto's tanned hand out, then grabbing the boy around his waist firmly, and kept him there.

"Naruto listen to me."

"No, no, no!"

"Naruto!"

"No, we are friends nothing but friends!"

"Naruto, I'll hide your ramen stash if you don't stop struggling!"

"Nooooo! Not that! Please Sasuke just let me go!"

"Uchiha what are you doing?!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at the lakes edge, there stood Gaara in his Kazekage uniform, his hands folded around his waist as he glared at Sasuke. Behind him was Kiba looking at them in bewilderment, at his heel was Akamaru cocking his head to the side. Neji stood beside Gaara his pale eyes wide, as he stared down at them both in slight bemusement. Even Shikamaru's usual lazy posture stood rigid in attention so that could he try and comprehend what was going on.

"GAARA!" said Naruto his face braking out into a wide grin.

There was a loud crash behind the group, there stood Sakura her face pale, her mouth wide open in shock. The crashing sound they had heard was her medical bag falling to the ground, so that its contents spilled out everywhere.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN SASUKE'S ARMS?!" the kunoichi asked pointing a trembling finger at him, her green eyes suddenly blazing in anger.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to curse.

* * *

'Well that was interesting', thought Harry as he slowly got dressed. 

It was the weekend which meant no lessons for today, but at the same time he could not sleep; especially after all that fiasco on the school grounds. No matter how much he thought about it, no matter how much of killers those guards were they seemed to have at least some human compassion in them. Especially the blond, what was his name again? Naruto or something like that wasn't it?

At the thought of the blond he started blushing again; what happened only two days ago was still fresh on his mind. The almost kissing of the guard; leading to the definite kissing of Malfoy. He groaned loudly, causing a few people to look at him. His friends had told him about his unusual behaviour, and his lack of reaction of Cho being taken away by one of the guards. If he thought about it Cho hadn't been around since then, but he was pretty sure she had something to do with the sudden change in his behaviour. He would have to ask one of the guards about this...

"Hiya Harry!" came the cheerful voice of Ginny Weasley.

Harry turned around to greet her, only to have his arm taken hostage by the pretty red head. He smiled at her antics and they started walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Did you see what happened outside Harry that was bloody amazing, no wonder they are here to look after us all! Did you see those cool moves? I've never seen spell's like that before..."

Harry decided that at that moment he would tune her out, her rambling was giving him a headache not to mention the sight of a particular blonde made his breath hitch. There he stood in all his aloof glory Draco Malfoy; he seemed to be deep in thought, since he wasn't paying attention to any of his friends either. Harry didn't know what to do, what if Malfoy passed a snide remark, or tried to confront him about the kiss? He didn't want the humiliation to start, especially not this early in the morning.

Harry took a deep breath; he readied himself and walked towards the door, not daring to look at the Slytherin prince as he made his way inside the Great Hall. He was waiting for some sort remark or taunt, but nothing came; either Malfoy didn't notice him or just chose to ignore him. Either way was good enough for him, although he was pretty sure he would have to confront this situation soon.

* * *

Draco's mind kept wandering; always thinking about those plump lips pressed against his own, and how blissfully sweet they tasted. He didn't know what had happened and to be honest, half of him hardly cared the only thing that he could concentrate on was that kiss. Although it was most likely an accidental kiss with the way the Gryffindor ran away afterwards, yet did that matter? 

A kiss is a kiss that could lead to many things, one of which his mind was relaying over and over again in his current one-track mind. He tried with all his might not to drool at the images produced, after all, he was a Malfoy.

Draco felt something nudge his shoulder he turned to look at his friend Blaise, who had one dark eye brow raised, to give him a frowning look.

"What?!" asked Draco gritting his teeth together in irritation.

"Potter just walked by and you didn't have your usual verbal spat that I enjoy so much with him, something wrong with you Draco?"

Draco just stared at him for a little while and then walked inside the Great Hall; he would have to talk with Potter soon.

* * *

_Oh __my gosh__ there is an actual plot developing; now comes the darn angst that I always put in._

_Look forward in the next chap for:_

_Confrontations, revelations, and a possible happiness...? _


	8. Think about it

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all that, so don't sue me!**

**Warning: Slash...that's about it...**

_Sorry this took so long but my beta reader didn't get back to me yet so this page isn't betaed (now you guys can see how bad my writing it). Either way as always enjoy this chapter! On an other note I put up to vids on youtube, go check them out just type in the search engine 'Flyff jig' and then� click on my name to view the second video (my name is still lilbakaSaru in there!) (yes I'm a sad person to promot them here, but I'm proud of them especailly the second video I made! Called Kingdom Heart: Two Lost Souls) _

Chapter 8: Think about it

Gaara was walking with Naruto back to the there room, the Kyuubi vessel needed a change of clothes from his dip in the lake. The rest of the group followed silently behind, mesmerised by the enchanted hallways, while Sasuke silently glared at the Kazekage and tried to ignore the pink haired girl that was going on no stop about things he already knew. 

"Oh Sasuke look at the paintings the people are moving in it!" she said pointing at another thing that he already knew about. But his gaze was fixed at the two people in front, Naruto, talking and laughing and Gaara, well Gaara was always the same, a mirror image of Sasuke in many ways. 

Is that what drew, both him, and Gaara to Naruto?

His thoughts were stopped abruptly as Sakura clambered herself onto his arm, trying to gain his attention. Although after he had returned the Kunoichi stayed away from him a little while, but then started getting close again like when they were younger. Trying to gain his attention and asking him out for dates. But she did change her attitude towards Naruto, she didn't ignore him anymore, treated him nicer; she did still hit him if he did anything stupid but it was more a sibling scolding a younger brother than anything. 

Sasuke noticed that they had reached their rooms already; it was then that Sasuke he also noticed how there were more doors instead of the two that were usually there. He guessed that the magic of the place had done this, hey if the place had moving staircases why not this as well? Naruto tried out a few of the door trying to find which of them lead to his room. After he found his room, he went inside and quickly closed the door behind him to change. 

At that moment Sasuke felt like he was being watched, he turned to his team mates were staring at him intently. He felt nervous under there stare although his face didn't show it, after all he still had a reputation to keep. Even if his ego, was a little on the fragile side.

"What happened on the lake Uchiha?" asked Gaara in his usual low threatening voice.

"I don't think that's any of your business Gaara."

"C'mon Uchiha tell us what happened?" asked Kiba as he sat on the large couch with Akumaru, the dog's large form lumped across Kiba's lap. 

"Nothing happened!"

"Sasuke-kun can you show me around the school?" asked Sakura her voice dripping with sweetness.

Sasuke wanted to say his traditional 'no' to the pink haired girl, but then thinking about the question that Gaara; and Kiba were throwing at him. Not to mention the amused stare that Neji was giving him did not make him feel very comfortable. So he agreed to her request startling her slightly, but she quickly became giddy again, and she clamped herself onto his arm dragging him out of the lounge out into the corridor. 

The rest of the group followed there movements and then started to chose their rooms. Gaara sat waiting in the lounge musing about what had happened. Gaara saw Naruto as his little brother, he and Naruto had a lot in common, from their unhappy pasts, the responsibilities that they carried, and the undeniable need to be wanted by someone. Gaara sighed and went over to the door that lead to Naruto's room, he knocked on the wood and waited for any indications that he could go in.

There was a muffled response from the other side, which Gaara took as an invitation. The Kazekage took the door-handle and twisted it to open the door; the red head pocked his head through first and took in the surroundings. Unlike Gaara's room which was plain, Naruto's had a bit more colour in it; from the crimson bed spread, to the personal ornaments that aligned the desk and shelves. 

There were photos of the team 7, and some group photos of Naruto's friends, and those he considered family. To Gaara's surprise there was even a picture of Ichikarus, and the shop owner. The room was comfy and inviting, with the large blazing fire place and over stuffed chairs. 

Naruto sat on the bed, his back against the wall, his knee pulled to his chest were he hugged a large fluffy pillow tightly. His shining blue eyes seemed lost as he kept biting his bottom lip, he looked up at Gaara, and his bruised lips seemed to quiver at that moment. Gaara was never a great comforter but he was a good listener and advisor so that's what he would do, he moved slowly over to Naruto and sat beside on the bed waiting for Naruto start the conversation. 

* * *

Harry had finished his breakfast and was now walking out of the Great Hall; Ginny was still animatedly talking to him nonstop, tugging at his robes trying to gain his attention. Harry quickened his pace to escape her chatter, he wasn't really looking were he was going; all he knew was that he needed to get out. Harry in his haste didn't notice the figure in front of him and collided with that person, pushing both of them to the ground. 

"Harry look out" he could hear Ginny's voice from behind him.

'A bit late for that...'he thought wincing at the slight pain.

Harry tentatively looked at person who he had hit. Once again like many times before his breath hitched, under him was Draco Malfoy. His usually neat white blonde hair messy, his face scrunched up in pain, he was propping himself by his elbows. Harry at that moment also noticed the position he was in, his own body was nestled between Draco's spread legs. There hips grinding against each other causing amazing friction. Draco's face went red, as he gave a low warning growl.

"Potter get the hell of me!"

This broke Harry out of his stupor, he quickly scrambled up staring at Draco fearfully expecting to get hexed any moment. Luckily Ginny and the rest of his friends started making an appearance as well. Draco quickly grabbed Harry causing the said teen to yelp in surprise as he was dragged away. 

"Malfoy what are you doing? Let go of me!"

"No, we need to talk Potter, and I don't think you want any of your friends around when we are having this little conversation do you?"

Harry blushed, he knew this was bound to happen so he let himself be pulled away ignoring the worried calls from his friends. They walked down endless passageways soon Harry lost his orientation and so just tried to concentrate on how he could avoid as much damage as possible. He tried to think up an explanation to something that even he had very�little knowledge of. 

Harry bumped once again into Draco, not noticing that they had finally come to a stop in the Owlery; Draco at stared him in silence. The gentle hoot of the Owls was the only thing that broke the silence between them. Harry cleared his throat catching Draco's attention.

"So erm...what did you want to talk about?"

"You know what this is about Potter."

Harry started to fidget under Draco gaze he turned away from Draco and looked blankly into the air.

"Tell Potter me why did you kiss me?"

"I-I-I..."

"That's not an answer Potter."

"Shut it Malfoy I'm really trying."

"Don't damage yourself in the process then."

"That's it I'm leaving." Harry turned to leave, but Draco garbed his arm pulling him back.

"I'm sorry, don't look at me like that; I won't be apologising to you again Potter. Now answer me, why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know! I don't know what happened to me on that day, maybe I got hexed or something; but either way it meant nothing at all! So just try and forget about it, it never happened, okay?"

Draco didn't like hearing that, those words hurt more then expected, he clenched his hands making his knuckled go white. The pale boy grabbed Harry shirt collar brining his face close to his own, Harry eyes wide as he looked into Draco's stormy grey eyes.

"How the hell can you say that Potter!" he said in a low hiss, making Harry shiver. "It may have meant a whole load of crap to you but to me it meant something! Heck I'm not even sure what exactly all I know is that I can't stop thinking about it." Harry then noticed how close Draco's face was moving toward him.

"You're fucking everywhere Potter, everywhere I look even in my fucking dreams. I sometimes feel as if I'm going in insane cause all I can think about are your soft lips; and how it would feel if I kissed them again..." Draco closed the gap between them there lips connected. 

This time this was more then just two lips pressed together; there bodies moved craving more contact, hands roaming, tongues colliding hungrily in need. There eyes closed just enjoying the moment even if the kiss was slopish, and uncoordinated. It felt right, and that's all that mattered.

Draco then pushed Harry away from him, his pale face was now slightly flushed his breath was slightly ragged he stared at harry with lust filled eyes. Yet Draco moved away from him towards the door, he gave Harry one more passive look and said "When you know what that kiss meant Potter, come find me..." and with that he left. 

Harry stared at the empty space in front him in a daze his mind still trying to comprehend what had happened just a few seconds ago. Harry looked up at the ceiling to the few Owls nestled there.

"What have I gotten myself into now?" he silently asked them. The only reply he got was a gentle 'hoot'.

* * *

Gaara and Naruto had been sitting in silence for half an hour now, and the silence was even starting to agitate him. It was unusual being around the blonde and not hearing him talk, it was too unnatural, and Gaara hated it.

"I'm sacred..." Naruto said finally.

"Of what?" it was rare to see Naruto being scared of anything, and even if he was scared he would try his hardest to over come it. "Are you scared of Sasuke?"

"No, no, no I'm not sacred of Sasuke!"

"Then what is it?"

Naruto sighed, and pulled the pillow closer to him.

"You know that Itachi is still alive right?

"You mean Uchiha's older brother? Yea from what I heard he still is out there."

"That mean that as soon as Sasuke hears that Itachi is close by he'll go after him, his need for revenge is stronger then any other of his feelings. He was willing to leave Konoha and every one of his friends, for Orochimaru and all that for power...so what if that happens again? What if I can't stop him? Or worse what if he dies?" Naruto could feel himself going hysterical his voice was breaking, and panic was rising.

"Did you try talking about this to Sasuke?"

"...no."

"Then you should..."

"Talking with Sasuke? We are talking with the same guy aren't we?"

"Pale guy, black duck-butt shaped hair, with a blood line trait that maked his eyes go all freaky (I know that Gaara would never say that) yea that same Uchiha."

"He'll never listen..."

"Once again Naruto you didn't even try, and the Uzumaki Naruto I know would never give up this easily."

With that Gaara left.

* * *

Wow that was awkward...

Look fowards in the next chapter for:

Will Harry give into the hot kiss from Draco? Will Naruto talk to duck-butt hair boy? Find out in the next chapter!

NOW REVIEW I WANT LOTS, AND LOTS OF REVIEWS! 


	9. Trick of the mind

**Disclaimer: If I owned them I would not be writing this disclaimer...**

**Warning: Yoai, use of terrible innuendoes, and other stuff...**

_HAPPY EASTER!!(Okay so that's a bit late)_

_And here is another chapter in my oh so confusing story, me beta reader has returned so everything is fine and dandy. I would like to every person who has been reviewing, I'm glad that so many people enjoyed the plot line so far._

* * *

Chapter 9: Trick of the mind

"Ugh..."

"Seamus you can't put your hand there!"

"Why not?"

"Cause my hand is there!"

"Aww, but that's as far as I can reach..."

"Don't complain you're the one who wanted to try this out."

"I just can't bend that way..." whined Seamus. "Darn it –grunt- why is this so hard?!"

"It will get harder y'know..." came Neville's timid voice from the background.

"Seamus move already, I'm exhausted and I am getting cramps in my arms!"

More grunts came from the room; Harry watched the door in front of him awkwardly. The sounds coming from behind the door were suggestive; half of him didn't want to go in, while the other half of him was curious about what was going on.

"Ahhhh, Seamus that hurt!"

Harry slowly backed away from the door, his eyes bulging at the sounds he was about to discreetly walk away only to be meet by the fiery red hair of his best friend Ron.

"Harry watcha ya' doing out here? Aren't you going to go inside mate?" Ron pushed past Harry, his pale hands grasping the door knob.

"Wait Ron...!"

But it was too late, Ron had opened the door, but what he saw was not what he expected to see at all. Seamus and Dean were in a tangled mess of bodies, propped up by their arms and feet, which were placed on different coloured shaped circles that were on a mat. Neville sat on his bed with a card board piece that had a spinner on it.

"Erm...care to join us in a game of muggle twister?" asked Seamus sheepishly.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief; this situation with Draco was really starting to mess with his mind. He followed Ron inside, and went over to his bed and pulled out his book bag from under it. His friends watched him as he took out his assignments, quill, inks, and a few books to start on a transfiguration essay that was due for next week. Harry noticed the stares his got from his friends and turned to them.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Well...," started Dean. "You're starting your homework now instead of waiting till the last moment like this dingbat usually does." He said pointing at Ron.

"Hey!"

"It's true though," chimed in Seamus voice as he slowly untangled himself of Dean.

"Something wrong Harry?" asked Neville getting off his own bed.

"Huh...oh nothing, just er..."

"Oh yea," said Ron cutting him off. "I heard that Malfoy took you somewhere, he didn't do anything to you did he?"

Harry silently thanked his friend for saving him from explaining but at the same he cursed him for brining _him_ into this new situation.

"It was nothing really, just the same ol' rivalry thing..."

"Hmph. That Slytherin twerp always thinking he is so high and mighty, what gives him the right?!"

'You mean expect for the fact that he's got a great ass, and is a wonderful kisser to boot...'Harry mentally slapped himself at those thoughts.

The saviour of the world turned back to his assignment and started writing it as he slowly tuned out the chatter from his friends.

* * *

Naruto was pacing around in his room, his tanned hands going through his hair tousling his golden locks.

"I should go talk to him...no I can't! He'll flip out! But if I don't I may lose him anyway... AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!" Naruto gripped his hair almost ripping them out of his scull in frustration.

"That's it I don't care anymore, I will go talk to him!" Naruto ripped open his door and went out to find Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was bored out of his mind, he was sitting by the lake; Sakura was by his side talking to him about things he was not interested in. He leaned back into the grass staring up at the bright clear blue sky. The sky reminded him of Naruto own blue eyes; Sasuke sighed, everything was making him tired, not only that but he was losing his focus on the mission at hand. Sasuke felt his eye lids getting heavy, he closed them letting sleep overtake him.

Sakura turned around to look at Sasuke, her face flushed when she saw how beautifully calm Sasuke's usual stern face was. He snow white face was flawless, lips slightly parted, and long dark eye lashes, a chiselled face surrounded by soft dark hair, the way he looked would make girls envious. Mysterious and handsome, that's what Sasuke was and that's what drew most people to him; everyone wanted to be the first to make him open up; and get an insight into his life. No matter how gruesome it may be.

Sakura felt a bolt of giddiness flowing through her body dispelling any of the seriousness that she felt before. Here she was, alone, with Sasuke, _the_ Sasuke Uchiha; who had let his guard down. This was her chance, her chance to get her first kiss...okay so Sasuke was not awake but that didn't matter! Oh how all the girl back home would freak out.

A grin spread across the young medic's face as she positioned herself above the sleeping teen. She pursed her lips and slowly brought her head down to kiss those inviting lip beneath her. Their lips met and it was just like she had imagined it so many times before, they were soft, and sweet to the taste.

"Sasuke...?"

Sakura looked up and saw the shaking figure of Naruto, looking at both of them with wide disbelieving eyes.

* * *

_Oh no what will Naruto do now? I don't really hate Sakura she just sometimes annoys me for some reason._

_Look forward in the next chapter for:_

_Sasuke kicks Sakura's ass, and Draco and Harry share a moment. _

_Now review and join the dark side...we got cookies._


	10. Glances

**Disclaimer: It has been established by the court of law that I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. **

**Warning: Yaoi, fluffy love, some angst yea I think that's about it.**

_I'M NOT DEAD YET!_

'**Kyuubi talking'**

'thinking'

* * *

Chapter 10: Glances

Monday rolled in without warning and it was a new school day once again. Sasuke felt odd; or rather he felt that everyone else around him was behaving oddly. Sakura for once seemed to be avoiding him, but at the same time she would blush like mad and giggle as soon as she caught sight of him. Gaara would glare at him, well he was used to that, but some how these glares were much worse, they were filled with more killing intent than usual. Yet Naruto his future boyfriend-and-lover-to-be; was nowhere to be seen; when ever he got close to Naruto Gaara would appear and glare daggers at him. Not only that; but his shifts with the Kyuubi vessel seemed to have changed as well...

Something was definitely wrong since the day he fell asleep, but he could not place it; he tugged his vest on and strapped the buckles on, and went to grab his mask but stopped himself; after all he still had something to prove to the little blonde. He was not scared of girls...just weary of them. Although he had to wonder if anyone was focused on the mission anymore after all the commotion that was going on.

Sasuke looked once more at his room making sure he had everything with him, and then made his way out.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Naruto?"

"Yea, I can't keep dwelling on this for too long; we have a mission and that takes a bigger priority than anything...else."

Gaara sighed, he looked at Naruto with his teal eyes, the blonde was a wreak his usual clear blue eyes were now dull and bloodshot from all the crying, his hair was matted and his clothing was dishevelled so badly that it seemed like he just slept in them, which he most likely did. Naruto had come running to him crying on Saturday, it had taken a few hours for the boy to calm down and tell him what had happened, and what he revealed made him want to kill the Uchiha, and rip that Haruno bitch to pieces, till her remains were unrecognisable.

And what made it worse was the fact that the Uchiha acted as if nothing had happened. He still went to try and see Naruto but Gaara would make sure that Sasuke did not even get a glimpse of the smaller boy.

"I can take your shift today at least, then you can get cleaned up a bit."

"You already took my shift for the past two days without a break Gaara, I can't shoulder my responsibilities on you all the time; you also need your sleep."

"I suffer from insomnia Naruto...I don't sleep." Naruto gave a heavy sigh. He knew Gaara was lying; since Shukaku was gone Gaara had been sleeping more, but old habits must be hard to break, and so he walked into the adjoining bathroom.

"You can't look after me forever Gaara..."

"Doesn't mean I can't try..." Naruto giggled slightly at that answer.

Naruto looked into the mirror that hung in his bathroom, he grimaced at his appearance. He opened a tap and sprayed water onto his face to look a bit cleaner; but gave up on his hair. The Kyuubi vessel picked up his ANBU jacket and put it on; he gave a weak smile to Gaara and left the room without another word.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see Neji walking towards them.

"What is it Neji?"

"I was just wondering in what two man groups we would be set up in."

"Oh yea; well I guess that you and Gaara will be in a group, Kiba has Akamaru and if you see Shikamaru tell him to meet Kiba, and Sa-er Sakura will most likely stay in the infirmary."

"Okay that's good then," said Neji staring at Gaara intensely.

"NARUTO!" Naruto sighed inwardly, was no one willing to leave him alone?

"What is it Kiba?" he asked as he saw the young man walk towards him with radio dangling in his hands, his dog following close behind.

"The Com-Link doesn't work here, I checked the batteries out, and even took the damn thing apart but I can't find anything wrong with it."

"Oh yea..."smiled Naruto as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Electronic stuff doesn't work here, something about the magic barriers."

"How the hell are we meant to contact both you, and Sasuke?! You both are team captiains, since your both part of Corps-brigade, and if there is a breach it would take forever for one of us to reach you!"

Naruto thought about it for a while; it was true, he and Sasuke were part of the special one man teams called Corps-brigade that take on high class mission, since one person is harder to track then a normal four man team. They actually very rarely had missions together, but that just showed how high class this mission was. An idea came into his mind; Naruto quickly made some symbols and with a poof of smoke there were two other Naruto's smiling at them.

"One of them will go to with each of you, and if anything happens just destroy them and the information will come back to me. This way I will know, and either Sasuke or I will come to you as reinforcements."

They all nodded and went to their different posts.

* * *

(Some random place, I feel too lazy to explain)

"I'm sure you have heard about the new addition of guards at Hogwarts?"

"Yea, what are we meant to do about that?"

"Test them."

"Test them?

"Yes, master wished for us to test them, you know find out any weaknesses from them."

"And how do we do that?"

"In the easiest way of course; how about a little invasion...?"

* * *

Naruto slowly stepped into the Great Hall; he quickly went by one of the tables and grabbed an apple for a quick breakfast. His blue eyes quickly scanned the surroundings, he found Sasuke on the other side of the Hall, leaning against one of the pillars. The raven caught sight of him quickly, and started making his way towards him.

Naruto didn't know what to do, he could either run away from the situation like many times before, or he could keep his ground and face it. But Naruto wanted to run; he felt betrayed, Sasuke said that he loved no one but him, and then he goes and shares a moment with Sakura. Maybe he had waited too long...maybe Sasuke got impatient and moved away from him...

Or maybe he meant nothing to the dark haired teen in the first place and it was only a ploy to get Kyuubi to stop bugging him...

'**Don't think like that kit. He may be stubborn like many Uchiha's; but he would not make jokes about something as serious as that.'**

'You were about to rape him, I think he would have said or done anything to get rid of you...'

'**Maybe, but afterwards he still chased you; he was still willing to follow you...'**

'He most likely was just angry with me! He probably wanted answers from me for my odd behaviour.'

'**Kit...'**

'No Kyuubi, I just don't want to think about that for now...' he could feel the old fox inwardly sighing at him but he ignored it.

Sasuke was getting closer to Naruto, his feet were willing him to move but he stayed there staring at Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" a new voice asked.

Naruto turned around and was met by wide silver grey eyes of one of the students; she had light blonde hair and a petite figure. She had odd things attached to her robes; if he remembered correctly she was one of Harry's many friends, Luna, daughter of the owner of 'The Quibbler'.

"Huh...?" he asked.

"I said 'are you alright'? You look tired."

"I'm fine thank you for asking." He turned to look at Sasuke again who had stopped his approach and was now leaning against the wall again.

"It's alright, just don't let Squigmores bother you anymore..." she said in a faraway dreamy voice.

"Erm..Squig-what?"

"You know a Squigmores they go into your brain and make you look as if you had a hangover for since you were born."

"O...Oh! Yea Squigmwhatsits...sure yea they can be a real pest..."

The girl nodded at him and gave a bright smile; while Naruto felt very awkward around her, he smiled like usual, while scratching the back of his head. Sasuke watched him with a smirk; he could see how uncomfortable the blonde was, but he also noticed how unsettled Naruto was, his happy appearance was forced, and he looked tired overall. He watched the girl walk away, and then the bell rang to indicate the beginning of the first lesson, and slowly the Great Hall emptied itself. Sasuke slowly made his way towards Naruto again; the blonde was fidgeting and trying his best not to make eye contact.

A sudden shiver went down Naruto's spine and his blue eyes widened as he looked straight at Sasuke. Even Sasuke noticed the sudden change and stopped his movements; he cocked his head to the side and looked worried.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" he asked.

"We're under attack." The blonde said slowly.

The ground shook.

* * *

"Fucking Wizards!" shouted Kiba as he jumped away from another spell that was aimed at him. Akamaru growled beside him at the masked people.

It all happened quickly one moment he was walking outside with Akamaru and Naruto's clone, the Akamaru started growling and barking furiously, and the next thing he knew he was surrounded.

Kiba took out another Kunai and tied a bomb tag to it; he threw it at the few wizards that he managed to keep there. The Wizards managed to avoid the projectile but the explosion that came with it was not expected. Bodies flew aimlessly through the air; he stopped his movements and looked at the few knocked out people on the ground that surrounded the small crater.

"AVADA-!"

Kiba turned around and saw a few of the cloaked Wizards pointing there wands at him, but they were frozen, Kiba looked behind them and grinned when he saw who was there.

"Took ya' long enough Shika!"

"This is so troublesome." Said the shadow nin as he held the wizards with his Kagemane no Jutsu (the art of Me-and-my-shadow). "Hurry up and knock them out we still have to meet up with the others."

Kiba nodded and hit their pressure points, effectively putting them to sleep; Shikamaru released the jutsu while Kiba quickly took out some rope and tied the Death Eaters up. They then quickly made their way towards the school to get the ones that managed to escape.

* * *

"Sabaku Sousou (Desert Coffin!)"

Bodies crushed under the pressure of the sand, screams were silenced as they were crushed to death. The sand returned back to his gourd and Gaara slowly turned around when he noticed someone behind him. Another masked figure, the sand rose around him crushing the man's arm where he held the funny stick.

Neji activated his Byakugan registering his opponent's chakra opening points, blocking them so that they could not use that magic stuff. He then knocked them out harshly, without there magic they were useless.

The Naruto clone had disappeared some time ago, after getting hit by a particularly nasty spell. The attack had come unexpectedly, but they quickly managed to bring it under control.

"Ryuusa Bakuryu (Desert Avalanch)!" Gaara clapped his hands together a large amount of sand started shifting all round him, raising like pillars into the sky and then crashing down on the last of the Death Eaters. Neji turned to look at him with a smug smile.

"You just have to show off don't you?" Gaara smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Neji looked at the bodies again thoughtfully. "I think we should have left a few at least for interrogation..."

"Oh well," said Gaara as he made his way through the school to look for more intruders.

Neji followed closed behind.

* * *

Naruto quickly turned his head when he heard the screams coming from the corridor, he quickly made the necessary symbols "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clone jutsu)!"

Many of his clones appeared running towards the noise Naruto followed close unsheathing the Katana, and Sasuke copied him; he activated his Sharingan and took out his own Katana and ran into the mass.

The Corridors were packed with panicking students and the Death Eater's, who were aimed spells randomly at things. Some of the Naruto clones attacked the Death Eaters, knocking them to the ground, while others directed the students to safety. Sasuke channelled chakra to his feet and with incredible speed moved towards the Death Eaters, he sliced his swords across their fragile bodies, they dropped to the hard stone floor limply. Sasuke turned to another Death Eater behind him; the cloaked wizard lifted his arm, and pointed his wand at Sasuke.

"Avada Kedavra!" the man shouted, as green light came out of the wand; he was too close and Sasuke knew he would not be able to avoid that spell completely. But the impact never came. Sasuke saw a flash of bright blonde hair, then a loud scream. He looked down and saw Naruto on the floor clutching his side.

Sasuke turned to the cloaked Wizard, his Sharingan twisting wildly he growled at the man. The Death Eater started shaking and took his wand to utter another spell.

"Protego!" the man stuttered out. But Sasuke moved quickly digging the sword into the wizards abdomen, he glared manically at the man.

"Your spell won't protect you." He spat out and dragged the Katana up cutting the body in front of him open, blood spurted at him, but he ignored it and concentrated at the man in front of him who dared to hurt his Naruto.

Sasuke mutilated the body some more and then walked away from the slab of flesh on the floor, he moved towards Naruto, and noticed that someone was already with Naruto. Harry was kneeling beside Naruto, his green eyes filled with panic as he regarded the unconscious body; the saviours body was shaking as he looked from Naruto to Sasuke.

"Move." Said Sasuke as he bent down to pick up the blonde, and walked towards the infirmary.

"Uchiha what the hell happened!" Sasuke looked to where the voice came from and noticed Kiba and Shikamaru coming towards him. "What happened to Naruto?!" Kiba asked as he saw the young blonde in Sasuke arms.

"I'll get him to infirmary you go to Gaara and Neji and tell them to secure the area; Shikamaru go to the Headmaster and ask about a spell called Avada Kedavra, and then help Kiba with securing the area." They nodded and quickly jumped away to find the Kazakage and Hyuuga.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's pale face and hurried towards the Infirmary.

* * *

Harry watched the blonde guard being taken away; this was unreal he watched them fight, saw how dangerous they were, but he was afraid. He saw how the curse hit the blonde; the killing curse, a curse that no one except him had ever survived. Another person had died; another person had died because of him...

"Harry!" the voice tore him out of his musings. He turned around to see Hermione and Ron running up to him.

"Harry we have to go back to the Gryffindor tower and await further instructions."

Harry slowly nodded and followed his friends, but his thoughts never left the blonde boy and his dull blue eyes.

* * *

_The reason why this chapter is so damn late is because I was busy, exam season is starting up soon, and I still haven't finished any of my projects or Coursework. So I'm working on them while trying at the same time to do some revision. Now exam season for me won't end till the end of June, and I have to deal also with the fact that I got three of them on my birthday._

_So I've had no time to work much on my fic's, and fight scenes are not my forte; so do not think I died or anything or gave up on my fic's, I'm just a College student trying to meet deadlines and avoid the wrath of my parents. Lol_

_The Corps-brigade, and the Squigmore is just stuff I made up and has nothing to do with the story._

_Now that I have finished my rant, I want reviews, LOTS, AND LOTS OF THEM!_

_Thank you!_


	11. Sleep forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'!**

**Warning: Yaoi, fluffy love, Angst, swearing, violence and some other stuff...**

_And I'm back with another chapter, but wow they are all getting longer! Which is a good thing of course. I wasn't to sure about this chapter since it will most certainly gain a one way ticked to your guys most hated list. But as I warned there will be angst, so this was bound to happen. Read on before I ruin it for you guys!_

_P.S- I have edited the Harry Potter character info in chapter 3._

"**Kyuubi talking"**

* * *

Chapter 11: Sleep forever

Sasuke stormed through the double doors of Infirmary with Naruto firmly placed in his arms, he looked around the wide room for either Sakura or that Nurse.

"Sakura! Were the hell are you?!"

"Back here," Sasuke went through the room looking from were the voice came from. Sakura stood poised in her one hand a Death Eater while her other gloved hand was scrunched together in a fist. She punched the Wizard and let his limp body drop to the ground. She looked at Sasuke and gasped when she saw the blonde in his arms.

"What happened?!" she asked as she ran towards them.

"He got hit by some sort of spell and his condition is getting worse."

"What type of spell?" asked Madam Pomfrey as she made her way out of her hiding place.

"Avada Kedavra." He said simply as he put Naruto's body on one of the spare beds. Pomfrey's eyes widened she gasped, she looked the blonde and her brown eyes saddened.

"There is nothing we can do..."

"What do you mean by that?!" snarled Sasuke at her.

"Avada Kedavra is one of the three Unforgivable's; it's the worst one of them, it's also called killing curse. It was invented by You-know-Who himself, and anyone who gets hit by it dies instantly with a look of fright etched into their face..." Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard her explanation. He looked from her to Naruto who looked sickly pale, but he was still alive.

"But he isn't dead yet!" he shouted at her.

"What?!" she asked running over to Naruto to look over him herself. She spelled away his vest and mesh shirt to show of his chest.

There was deep wound on his side that had burning scorch marks around it, they where slowly spreading upwards. She gasped and took used her wand to cast some healing spell, but the burn marks just spread quicker. A growl passed between Naruto's lips, as the burning sensation spread.

"**If I were you Lady I wouldn't do anything I'm trying to heal the kid, so I'd appreciate it if ya' keep your hands of him!"**

Madam Pomfrey jumped away from the low harsh voice that came from the seemingly 'unconscious' boy. Sasuke's widened and grabbed the nurse's shoulders, he slowly dragged her away from the blonde, she was still gawking at the blonde, and Sakura slowly followed behind.

"What was that?!" the nurse asked her voice shrill with fright.

"We can not divulge that information Madam; Sakura stay here with Madam Pomfrey and look after her. I'll go back inside." Sakura nodded and attended to the shaken nurse.

Sasuke entered the room again and hurried towards Naruto's bed. The blonde still looked sick but the burn marks were receding. He moved some of the blonde hair away from his fringe, as Naruto growled again dangerously.

"**I said not to touch him, especially you Uchiha!" **Sasuke flinched back at the harshness of that voice.

"What the hell is going on?! Why do both you, and Gaara seem to want to keep me away from Naruto?!"

"**If you don't know the answer to that Uchiha, then I think that you're dumber then I first thought."**

"What's that meant to mean?!"

Before the Fox could reply Gaara burst through the room, he glared at Sasuke fiercely and then moved his teal eyes over the limp body of Naruto. They softened slightly at the sight and he moved slowly towards that blonde. He stood there for a few seconds, as if thinking, but Sasuke's voice brought him back to reality.

"What are you doing here Gaara, you and the rest are meant to seal of the perimeter..."

"They can handle it Uchiha, tell me what happened to Naruto!"

"Naruto got hit by a dangerous spell, but Kyuubi is healing it just fine so you can leave."

"**Fth, I wouldn't say this is easy Uchiha..."** Gaara turned to look at Naruto again.

"Kyuubi...?"

"**The one and only Kid...would you mind taking me away from here? I don't thing Naruto would like to wake up here." **Gaara nodded and moved to pick Naruto up. But Sasuke grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You can't just take him away, Gaara! You have absolutely no right to do that."

"I have more right then you do Uchiha, so take your lying hands off me before I remove them from your body with force." said the red head through gritted teeth.

"No, I want to know what is going on Gaara; why has Naruto been staying away from me? I know that you know the answer, so tell me Sabaku."

"I have no reason to answer you Uchiha. So get YOUR HAND'S OF ME!" A large amount of sand erupted out of the gourd and slammed against Sasuke's body pushing the raven against the wall, and keeping him there.

Sasuke's eyes were red now as the Sharingan activated, he concentrated chakra to his free hand. The room filled with the sound of chirping birds and electricity crackled in the raven's hands. Gaara poised himself; setting up a defence round him with layers of sand.

"CHIDORI!" screamed Sasuke and broke out of his confinements, in the process he took out part of the wall behind him.

The dust settled slowly showing a raging Uchiha and an ever calm red head. Sasuke sharingan flared in anger, the Chidori is crackling in his palm as he glared at Gaara. He didn't want to fight all he wanted were answers, but if the only way to get them was by beating someone to a pulp, then he would do it. Although beating up the Kazekage might be problematic to their border relations...

"What is going on Sabaku? TELL ME!" Gaara slowly lifted one non-existent eyebrow.

"You really don't know?" Sasuke shook his head. "You honestly don't know why Naruto has been avoiding you at all?" again Sasuke shook his head, the Chidori slowly flared out. (Don't really know if it can do that)

"**Bullshit Uchiha you know exactly why, don't lie! Or are you telling me that the fact that you kissed that Haruno Bitch never happened? 'Cos I saw it Uchiha, so don't even try and deny it!"**

"...Kissed Haruno...? Haruno, as in Haruno Sakura?!"

"Do you know of another Haruno here?" asked Gaara in an annoyed tone.

"No! But I never kissed Sakura; I would never do something like that!"

"**Stop fucking lying Uchiha I saw it, you two by the Lake. You were on the floor with that bitch over you playing tonsil hockey, so fess the hell up and leave Naruto alone!"**

"Wait a sec! That time I was asleep! I don't remember any of that happening!" that would explain her odd behaviour towards him, he thought.

"...You were asleep Uchiha? And you call yourself a Ninja..." muttered Gaara, shaking his head.

"..."

"**You were asleep...?"**

"Yea, after all that chasing and fighting I used up a lot of chakra I was just tired...for Kami's sake I will kill Sakura!"

"**Wait in line, there are lots of others who want to have that honour first..."**

Gaara still stared at him with slight distrust, but the smug smile on his face showed that he was glad that all of this was just a misunderstanding. He turned to look at Naruto again; the wound was almost healed but the blonde still showed no sign of waking up.

"When is Naruto going to wake up?" asked Sasuke, voicing out Gaara's own thoughts.

"**..."**

"Well Kyuubi...?"

"**He may not."**

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" screamed Sasuke in a very un-Uchihaish fashion.

"**Exactly what I'm telling you right now Uchiha, he may not wake up. Right now I can't reach him at all; it's like his mind just gone blank, and I'm using all my chakra to heal his wound and keep his organs working. It's what ya' mortals call a coma I guess..."**

"A Coma..." he slowly repeated with disbelieve.

"So you're telling us that Naruto won't wake up at all?" asked Gaara who seemed to be the only one who wasn't too stunned to speak.

"**I wouldn't say that Sabaku, it may take seven days or even seven years for the kid to wake up; something like this cannot be healed easily..."**

Sasuke was quiet, as he kept on staring at Naruto face, that sweet face, his only light...

Another precious person that is going to be taken away from him.

"Sasuke."Sasuke turned to look at Gaara. "What...?" he asked; his voice strangely devoid of any emotion.

"What now Captain?

"..." he looked over Naruto's body again, and anger flared inside him. That Voldemort bastard was going to pay dearly. His face turned stern, and he fixed his gaze onto Gaara.

"Get the team together, we need all the information we can get on a Wizard who calls himself Voldemort. I would say to raid the Library, ask that old coot of a Headmaster, and two students named Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. Actually bring the two students with you to our room and we shall question them there."

Gaara nodded, and passed by Sasuke. But before he left, Sasuke heard him say: "Don't worry Uchiha; Naruto is a fighter, and he will make it." With that he left.

Sasuke smiled at that, it was true. Naruto is a fighter, and he would never give in.

"But if you don't wake up dobe, I swear I will drag you out."

* * *

Gaara closed the doors behind him; he turned his head to see something in pink scurrying away from him. He sneered and walked through the corridor to find the kunoichi and the shaken nurse standing there. Gaara walked towards Sakura, who stared at him with her wide green eyes.

"You heard what was said," it wasn't a question; he knew that she knew what had happened in the infirmary. Sakura slowly nodded, but her green eyes turned into hard pebbles at the memory.

"Good so now you know not to interfere; or I swear to you that you won't get away with it." He growled at her.

"How can you say something like that Gaara? Don't you find that at all repulsing? Sasuke and that thing?!" she spat that last bit out with great distaste. "How can side with –urk!" with lighting speed Gaara's hand reached out and grabbed the kunoichi around her neck, effectively choking her.

The nurse watched on in horror at what the two supposed 'team-mates' were doing to each other. Gaara lifted her slightly of the ground; and for a rare moment his usual passive face showed emotions. Hate, anger, and disgust swam through does teal eyes as he glared at the pink haired girl.

"The only one disgusting to me now is you, Haruno." He hissed at her.

Gaara let her drop to the stone cold floor when he noticed her face started changing colour. He then walked away to find the rest of the team.

* * *

Harry was sitting the in Gryffindor common room with everyone else, they were all talking about the attack; their senseless chatter was starting to grind on the boys nerves, whose mind was still filled with images of Naruto. Hermione was sitting beside him, her fingers intertwined with Ron's. He hadn't noticed how close they had become, well he knew that Ron had a thing for the bushy haired friend, but Hermione actually being together with Ron was just...well...weird.

At that moment McGonagall came through the portrait hole; her face as stern as always; the room went silent instantly as the students noticed her arrival.

"We have been told by the guards and the Headmaster that all the Death Eaters have been captured and the school has been sealed off. All of the students and faculty have luckily come out uninjured, so the lessons will continue on as normally. So I wish that when you hear the bell ring you will go to appropriate lessons."

"What about the blonde guard?" asked Harry. McGonagall sighed heavily and stared at the raven, she strained, putting on a reassuring smile.

"We have not yet been given any information regarding that yet, I'm sorry Harry." Harry nodded dejectedly.

McGonagall said her goodbyes to the students and went back out through the Portrait hole.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione. Harry just nodded but did not look at her.

"What lesson do we have next?" he asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

"We got Defence with Umbridge."

"I haven't had a lesson with her yet, she any good?"

"Well obviously not, whenever we had her, you were either in the infirmary or hiding in the dorm. But to answer your question I would say that she is an adequate teacher. Considering the types we usually have, expect for Remus of course."

"Are you kidding 'Mione? She is terrible; we haven't had one practical lesson with her, all we been doing is going through books, making notes, and writing essays! It stinks, and I ain't the only one who thinks that." said Ron as he scrunched up his nose in distaste.

"Okay I will say that her lessons are somewhat on the boring side, but doing some educational reading will do you good."

"Hey, I resent that! I do read."

"Educational things Ron, not Quidditch stuff."

"Quidditch is Educational!"

Harry sighed heavily at the sight of their bickering, at least that's one thing that would never change. He stood up and went up the spiral staircase to his dorm room to get his book bag.

* * *

_-peeks out from behind a bomb shelter-_

_Well I said that wasn't going to be pretty... but it should be well known by now that I make everything have a good ending. In which I'm not implying that this is the end._

_No my lovely readers this is just the beginning._

_**Look forwards in the next chapter for:**_

_**Harry oversteps the line with Umbridge, and Sakura gets slapped around a little.**_

_**That and more in the next chapter!**_


	12. Skin deep

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, I know it's sad...**

**Warning: Yaoi, swearing, violence, and other stuff.**

_Oh would you look at that, this chapter is really long over 3000 words, the longest chapter written yet in this fic! Actually most of my chapters from all the fic's I'm writing are getting longer; well at lest it keep you guys happy. Anyway another depressing chapter, I should really stop writing all this depressing stuff all of my stories are going down the angsty rout, I want to write at least one were its nothing but sunshine and happiness. _

_Either way many questions have been asked and I shall answer them now!_

_About parings: SasuNaru, DMHP (Harry will be uke), GaaNej/ NejiGaa, HermRon, SiruRem_

_About my spelling mistakes: Stop badgering me about it! English is not my first language, it my third, I can speak German and Malyalem (south Indian language), so I their will be many grammatical errors. But I do have an amazing beta reader __**'ilovenaruto2007'**__ who fixes them. So stop PM'ing me about them!_

_About Gaara's eyebrows: LEE STOLE THEM!_

_About Sakura bashing: Yes People may join in._

_About why Naruto is in a Coma: Avada Kedavra is a killing curse, but Naruto is general can't die because of Kyuubi. So I think that maybe his conscious mind would possibly shut down, and Kyuubi is his subconscious which took over. And after 16 year of being stuck in the same body could do that._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 12: Skin deep

Harry sat down at his desk waiting for the lesson to start; Hermione and Ron sat beside each other while Harry, himself took a window seat. He wanted to gaze out into the sky; his mind was still clouded with the events that transpired at breakfast. Other students started filtering in; all whispering about the same thing, the news of the injured guard had spread quickly, and now that was the main topic of conversation. Some were even staring at him, as if he would suddenly burst into flames or something.

Harry tuned it all out and opened his bag to retrieve his books and quill; he reached into his pocket and retrieved his wand and placed it on the desk with his other equipment. At that moment Umbridge entered the room in all her pink glory; the room went quiet and the students took their places. She smiled sweetly at them.

"Put your wands away again students, I would like you to open your books to page 75, about Vampires, and read that section. Afterwards I would like you to write me a small essay on how to efficiently fend off vampires." Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Ganger? What is it now?"

"I wanted to ask, if it weren't at all possible to have a practical lesson today? After the events today, I think that it may be in our best interests to learn some defensive spells..."

"I think not Miss Ganger; what happened today was only a small incident! Children have no reason at all to be learning spells that may harm others. After all it's not like Dark Lord is back or anything..."

"What?! How can you say that?!" came Harry's outburst.

"Ah, I see that you have finally decided to join my class Mr Potter, please do sit down."

"I refuse to! You mean to tell me that the Ministry still doesn't believe me that Voldemort has risen again?!" Everyone in class visibly winced at the mention of Voldemorts name.

"Mr Potter I would say that all this attention has gone to your head, after all no one knows what had happened in the maze, and their is a lot of speculation on said topic. Maybe you're making this all up; after all the dead don't rise again Mr Potter."

"Then how do you explain the attack today?!"

"Death Eaters have always attacked, even when The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was not as you say alive."

"But they are becoming bolder, even going as far as to attack Hogwarts of all places!"

"Mr Potter one more outburst and I will deduct points from your House!"

"But..."

"100 Points Mr Potter and detention with me; one more outburst and more points will be deducted, and I don't think you need to be dragging your House into your paranoid lies Mr Potter." Harry glared at her, but sat down; it seemed like no one was willing to believe him.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto had been moved to his room and Sasuke had never left the blonde teens side. The fox wasn't as talkative as after what happened in the infirmary, and he could feel the tension rising in the room with each passing second.

"Is Naruto afraid of me?" asked Sasuke on whim.

"**What makes you say that?"**came Kyuubi's gruff voice, it would have been almost funny to hear the voice coming from Naruto's body if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation.

"Well you told me that Naruto likes me, and after I confessed to him, he just ran away..."

"**Oh that, well trust me Uchiha, Naruto isn't afraid of you, but what he is afraid of is love..."**

"Huh..?"

"**Tell me Uchiha, how much do you know about Naruto's past?"**

Sasuke went silent and thought about it; in all honesty he didn't know much about Naruto at all, well expect for what he knew of the blonde from their Genin days. He knew Naruto was an orphan, and the importance of Naruto's father, also of the hate that the villagers felt for him, but no more than that. Yet that was more like a summary, he knew no intricate detail from Naruto's past.

"**He keeps it well hidden you know; he smiles like an idiot so that no one takes him seriously, he fools around and plays pranks to gain every ones attention. Yet no one seems to know the real Uzumaki Naruto...its sad really..."** Kyuubi gave a heavy sigh.

"Could you tell me...?"

"**To be honest Uchiha it's not really in my place to tell you anything, not to mention that you won't understand it..."**

"But I want to know! I want to take care of him! I want to protect him! Please..."

"**Will you actually manage that? I mean protect him? You left him, abandoned him, and you weren't the first to do that to him as well."**

"Please! You say that I won't understand, then make me understand. I want to understand!" Kyuubi was silent as if weighing out the options of telling something that had been kept hidden for such a long time.

"**Naruto was always alone,"** he said after a while. **"The reason was simple as you know. Even I know the Hokages last words: 'Remember my son as a hero! Remember the sacrifice that he has offered. Always remember.' Sadly no one expect me did remember those words...**

**Trust me kid, when Naruto wants to, he will tell you everything, so just be patient."**

"Will he really?"

"**Sure he will, I'll be pushing him in the right direction."**

"Does he actually listen to you?" Sasuke was surprised, Naruto rarely even listened to Kakashi or even Tsunade.

"**Well erm...not really, but most of the time..."**

Sasuke sighed heavily; the day was just getting worse, and worse.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry made his way towards the DADA room for his detention with Professor Umbridge; he didn't like that woman, then again she was sent by the Ministry, and he never liked any of them in the first place. He knocked on the heavy Oak door, and waited for it to open. Dolores Umbridge opened the door quickly and ushered the boy inside the room.

"Well Mr Potter, I'm an old fashioned teacher, and I always find that old fashioned methods usually leave the best _impression_ on students. So I believe that writing lines will help you build character Mr Potter." She handed him a long thin black quill, with an unusually sharp point to write with, and a piece of paper. "Sit down and I want you to write 'I must not tell lies', till I say you can go."

"I don't have any Ink to write with."

"Not to worry Mr Potter this quill is charmed, it does not need ink."

Harry shrugged his shoulders; writing lines wasn't such a bad punishment. He had been through a lot worse, especially the detentions with Snape; disembowelling horned toads was one of the worst, and he never got used to them. So he sat down and pulled the paper towards him to start writing.

"Owch!" a shooting pain ran over his hand, he looked at it and saw the word 'I' slashed onto the back of his hand. It healed quickly and he looked up to Umbridges smug face. So that was her plan? To break him. He would not let her; no, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing him break. He would never let any one from the Ministry control him. So he kept writing; wincing with each letter as it dug into his hand. He watched the red ink spread across the page, but he gritted his teeth together and bore with it. After what seemed like hours, the cuts stopped healing as quickly, blood seeped from the back of his hand, and Umbridge watched in distaste.

"You may stop Mr Potter." She finally said. Harry put the quill down, his hand was left raw and bleeding. "You will be coming to my detention tomorrow as well, and the rest of this week as punishment. Maybe this way you will teach you not to spread lies. Now get out!"

Harry quickly stood up and almost ran out of the room. He needed to get the blood off his hands; so he walked through the hallway into the first bathroom available. Myrtle's Bathroom. He banged open the door and entered the gloomy place; it hadn't changed since his adventure in his second year. The doors were still worn and ill maintained and the sinks were chipped and cracked, candles snuffed out, and the floor was wet as well.

He went over to the sink and put the tap on and washed the blood off his hand, he winced at the stinging sensation. He looked at his hand and saw the words '_I must not tell lies_' etched into his skin. He slumped to the ground his knees hitting the wet tiled floor; God what was he going to do? No one would believe him. Damn it all to hell.

"Hello, is someone in here?"

Harry swung around; he quickly his is hand and glared at the person entering.

"Potter-er I mean Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Leave Malfoy!" Harry snarled. "This has nothing to do with you, so get out!"

Draco was taken aback by Harry's sudden attitude; he was about to leave when he noticed how Harry was clutching onto his right hand, he saw red droplets on the floor. He went over to Harry and grabbed his hand, but Harry tried to push back.

"No, let go! Let go of me Malfoy!" But Draco kept tugging at his hand, he grabbed hold of Harry's other hand and freed them; he pushed them against the wall. In their scuffle Draco didn't notice how close their bodies had gotten. Both of them out of breathe just gazing into each other eyes. Draco noticed that there were trails of water coming down Harry's now red cheeks; Draco relaxed his grip, and Harry slumped against him. So he wound his arms around Harry's waist, and held onto him loosely.

"What's wrong...?" he asked again. Harry tensed at that question.

"What's the point in telling; after all I'm just doing it for attention am I not? Every word that comes out of my mouth is just a bunch of lies are they not...?"

"Harry...I don't believe that..." Harry scoffed, and pushed himself away from him.

"You were one of the main people who thought that everything I said were nothing but lies, that I was useless, and a coward and now you're telling me that you believe me? How the hell can you change your mind like that? And don't just tell me this is all because of the kiss."

"I'll admit that it seems odd, and I already told you that I can't explain why I feel this way, but you just have to believe me that what I feel is genuine..."

"..."

"Harry...Harry look at me." But Harry kept his head bowed; he wasn't sure what to think. I mean could your enemy, your rival actually become your lover?

Draco gently lifted Harry's chin and pressed his lip against Harry's own. Harry relaxed against Draco, leaning into the kiss, and the much needed contact. He didn't even notice how Draco wound his pale hands through his dark locks, he felt himself mewling when Draco broke the kiss and started trailing small kisses down his neck.

"Do you believe me Harry...?" he asked between each kiss.

"I-I don't know..." Harry said earnestly, it was true he wasn't sure in what to believe. Draco sighed, moved Harry's fringe away from his face.

"I'll wait then till you are sure; till then if there are any problems you can always talk to me. C'mon now, we better get off this wet floor." Draco took Harry's hand; he noticed how the boy winced.

"Harry what happened to your hand?" he asked.

Before Harry could protest, Draco pushed back his sleeve and gasped at the glaring scars that were on the back of his hand. Harry looked away from him again; he twitched when Draco grazed his fingers against the wound. He gritted together his teeth in anger

"Who did this?" he asked.

"...Does it matter?"

"Of course it does!" Draco asked his voice rising in anger. "Who did this?!" he asked again.

"Umbridge..." he said slowly.

"What?! That Ministry employed teacher? How could she do this to anyone; we have to go to Dumbledore about this, he'll contact the rest of the Ministry and then-"

"No, it won't matter! The whole Ministry believes that I'm doing all of this to gain attention. They don't even believe me when I told them that Voldemort is back! All of them think I'm lying...I'm just their fucking poster boy, just smile and nod along to all their ideas..." Draco didn't really know what 

to say; he just kept staring at Harry's hand, the words '_I must not tell lies'_ imprinting into his mind, he was going to make the Ministry pay one of these days.

"Hey, what are you two doing in my toilet? This is a girl toilet you know." Came a sulky voice from behind them. Draco turned around and saw the ghost of a young girl floating behind him; she was squat with lanky hair and thick glasses, her eyes looked puffy from crying.

"We are leaving already Myrtle, don't worry about it." Harry said as he slowly stood up.

"Oh Harry it's you!" the ghost said brightening up a little. "My offer still stands you know; when you die, we can still share a cubical!" she giggled shyly at him. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked from the ghost to Harry.

"It's complicated I'll explain later. Bye Myrtle." Harry walked towards the door and opened only to find a person already standing by the doors.

"Hmm, I know I'm new to this country, but I don't think it's usual for two young men to be hanging out in the girl toilets."

Harry looked up to this new person; he had long black hair that was tied loosely near the end, he wore a black uniform that look similar to the ones that Naruto and that other guy wore. His skin was pale, but his eyes were the most startling, they were white and had no pupils. He gasped and stared at them like he was hypnotised.

"Well, I'm guessing that you're Harry Potter, and that you are Draco Malfoy. I have been looking for you since all your lessons ended I must confess I was worried when you weren't in your respective Houses."

Harry tensed again and hid his injured hand behind him while Draco moved closer to him. Neji's sharp eyes noticed the subtle movements, but he didn't comment on them.

"I would like you two to come with me; we have some questions for both of you." Harry and Draco glanced at each other, wondering why they needed to be questioned. Neji walked ahead, and both of them followed the girly looking guy.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Shikamaru stared at the floor plan of the school; he had been given the job of installing traps around the school, with the help of Neji he already figured out most of the hidden passageways that were not listed on the school plan and had marked them on. He already fixed some traps on the grounds outside; but there were still too many others to take in account.

Shikamaru sighed and leaned back in the upholstery, Sakura had barracked herself in her room, Kiba was outside patrolling, and Gaara was interrogating the few surviving Death Eaters, while Sasuke was with Naruto. He hadn't moved from the blonde's side since this morning. Shikamaru sighed heavily again; their arrival seemed to have made things worse.

Neji entered the room; behind him were the two people they needed to talk to. Questioning the headmaster had been pointless, maybe these two could give them better information.

"Please, sit down," said Neji as he motioned them to the couch. Neji left them both sitting their while he went inside the room where Sasuke was with Naruto. Neji came back out again this time Sasuke was with him; the Sharingan user looked tired and sickly pale. The boy named Harry saw him, and his eyes widened.

"How is Naruto?" he asked, Shikamaru was surprised that their target knew Naruto's name. Then again Naruto did have a habit of breaking procedure. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and eyed the other teen.

"You're not still affected by that spell are you?" Sasuke asked, Harry blushed but shook his head in disagreement.

"Good... Well Naruto is in a coma right now, and there isn't much we can do at all. The reason why we called you here Mr Potter is because as far as it has been recorded, you're the only person ever to survive the killing curse, so I would like to know how you survived it."

"I-I don't know how I could help. The only reason I survived was because of a simple protective spell that activated when he killed my mother. You see...her sacrifice protected me. I'm sorry I can't help..."

"I see..." Sasuke seemed to look more tired now than before.

"Then maybe you Mr Malfoy could help us in finding the location of Voldemort, your father as far as our sources go is a Death Eater is he not?"

"Er...the thing is, my father never tells me what happens in his meeting or where they take place. He is secretive about the whole thing, and I made it my vocation never to pry." Sasuke growled angrily, and hit the wall with his fist, his eyes bled red now as frustration consumed him.

"Calm down Uchiha, we still have Gaara interrogating those Death Eaters, they might know something." As on cue, Gaara entered the room, his face, as always passive, yet the aura around him had turned ice cold and grim.

"I'm guessing that they were useless?" asked Sasuke; hiding his anger.

"Completely, even that _'Vertasarumi'_ stuff didn't help, either they were just a bunch of lackeys to low down the food chain to know anything, or they are strong enough to resist the potion and my own special interrogation methods."

Sasuke hung his head in defeat; he would now have to write a letter to Tsunade for any healing methods since there was no way he was letting Sakura near him.

"I guess we have to look through books and see how to wake a person from a Coma then. I'm giving you and Neji that task, is that alright Gaara?" Gaara nodded and sat down beside Neji.

"Shikamaru after setting the traps I need for you to help them, let that over 200 IQ be used for something useful." Shikamaru may have been offended by that comment if it weren't for the fact that it was true.

"You two may leave, but if you get any information, and I mean any information at all, I suggest that you come see one of us first. Neji make sure they reach their dorms safely" Harry and Draco nodded and followed Neji back out again.

Sasuke sighed dejectedly and walked back into the room his room to watch over Naruto again.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Look forward in the next chapter for:**_

Hermione helps out, and there is a new character coming in.

_Review and join the Dark side we got cookies (and as a special limited offer Hot Chocolate!) _

* * *


	13. Dream Walking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at allllllllllllllll-cough- yea that's about it.**

**Warning: Yaoi, swearing, violence, angst and other that may seem relevant.**

_First of all HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME AND TO ANYONE ELSE WHO'S BIRTHDAY IS ON THE 3__RD__ OF JUNE! I finally turned 17 and I'm so happy, not so happy about the 3 exams awaiting me today. It 12.51 as I write this and I still need to sleep 6 hours before my exam starts. I suck at this I'm so excited I can't fall asleep at all._

_Either way major thanks goes to my amazing beta reader __**'ilovenaruto2007'**__ for correcting horrible grammar. _

"_talking Japanese"_

"talking English"

"**Kyuubi talking"**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 13: Dream Walking

Sasuke woke up from a dream in which; both he, and Naruto were living happily in Konoha, but as he got his bearing back, his eyes flickered over the prone body of Naruto. He still hadn't woken up; Sasuke stood up and stretched his body, his bones popped into place from being asleep in a very uncomfortable chair. He looked at Naruto again, and sighed heavily.

"**There are no changes in him Uchiha..."**came Kyuubi's gruff voice. Sasuke nodded and went over to the desk; he opened the drawer and took out a piece of parchment paper. He took out a quill and dipped it into some ink, and started writing.

After he finished writing he told Kyuubi that he would return soon and left to send it off; Shikamaru was still sitting in the lounge filtering through books, Gaara and Neji were also with him.

"Where is Yami?" Sasuke asked them.

"On his perch near the window." Answered Neji. Sasuke nodded and went towards the window and saw a large black falcon with a small Konoha head band tied loosely around its small neck, resting on its perch. He held out his hand and made a clicking noise with his tongue, and the bird jumped on his arm; Sasuke then slowly made his way out to the grounds.

He waited outside for a while; letting his pale fingers filter through the silky feathers of the falcon. He folded the letter and tied the letter onto the bird's waiting leg.

"Get this letter to the Hokage quickly." He held his arm high and the falcon flew away disappearing behind the grey clouds.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry woke up late; he propped himself up and winced, he looked down at his hand, another scar to add to his growing collection. He chuckled darkly and stood up; he needed a shower, he felt like crap. Not to mention the added problem with one particular person, wasn't making his already complicated life any better. Harry wasn't sure about anything anymore.

Three kisses...how can three kisses mess with a persons mind so much? Okay they were amazing, mind blowing, shooting stars worth, and everything! But they where just kisses...

Harry sighed and took his pyjamas off, and put the tap on; God he needed this. The warm water drizzled against his skin, relaxing his tense muscles.

Okay; he needed to think about different things, let's see, Sirius was visiting him soon! That would be great! He hadn't had much contact with his Godfather since he went into hiding. Hey, isn't Narcissa a Black? Doesn't that mean that Draco is related to Sirius?

Wait no, no, no! Don't think about that!

Okay, so different thoughtS...hmm there is a bit of mould on the walls...I wonder if I could ask Dobby to clean here a little? It makes me wonder how bad Lucius used to treat him; probably worse than what Vernon used to treat me like. Wonder if Draco-

NO, NO, NO, NO!

I'm going back to Draco filled thoughts again! Was there no escape from that dashing silver-eyed twit?

Food! Yes, of course food, he could still make it for a late breakfast, that would help him keep his mind off Draco...wait since when has it been Draco? It's Malfoy, and on some occasions ferret! But never Draco. Never Draco...

Fuck this, I need food!

Harry quickly dressed himself, and made his way to the Great Hall. Hermione waved him over and budged up to make some space for him. Ron gave a small wave and kept eating as Harry sat down beside Hermione.

"What time did you get back last night? One of the guards asked for you, but I told him you were in a detention with Professor Umbridge. Did he find you? What was it about?" she asked, her voice getting more erratic with worry.

"It's alright Hermione, breath 'Mione, breath. They wanted to ask me about the killing curse and how I survived it..." maybe coming down for breakfast was not such a good idea. Thinking about Draco was way better...

"Oh, did the blonde guard survive?!" she asked her eyes widening.

"Yea, but he's in a coma now. 'Mione you wouldn't by any chance know of a way of getting people out of coma's do you?" Hermione tapped her chin and started re-thinking about any of the books she may have read.

"Well there was this one..." she slowly muttered to herself. "I'll see you guy's in a bit I have to check through something." With that Hermione stood up, grabbed her bag, and left.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Detention was once again a very painful session; he almost ran out of the room again only to bump into someone and fall to the ground. He looked up and saw Draco standing in front of him, he struggled to stand up and found himself being pulled up by the blonde.

"Why are you here Malfoy?"

"Because of your hand of course, let me have a look at it." Harry reluctantly showed Draco his bleeding arm, Draco hissed when he saw the wound but said nothing. He just tugged at Harry and pulled him with him.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked getting a bit unnerved by this new Draco.

"To treat your wounds of course." He replied calmly

"Wait, I'm not going to the infirmary!"

"And I'm not taking you to the Infirmary, I know a little about treating wounds and I'll take care of it." Harry was startled and blushed furiously; he didn't know what to say so he followed Draco wordlessly.

They walked up the familiar spiral staircase that lead up to the Owlery; not a word passing between each other. Draco told Harry to sit down, and the blonde sat right in front of him; he reached into his cloak and took out his wand. Draco then gently took hold of Harry's injured hand and muttered a simple cleaning spell. The blood disappeared and Draco muttered another spell, causing the bleeding to stop. He then reached into his pocket again and took out a roll of bandages and started wrapping the injured hand.

"Sorry it isn't that good." Draco said smiling sheepishly.

"It's better than nothing...thank you." Harry said; his face still red with embarrassment.

"It's alright." Draco shifted around so that he was now sitting beside Harry. He leaned against the wall, and looked out the broken windows of the tower. They both just stayed there, neither of them willing to talk and break the silence.

The next morning Harry woke up and was bewildered when he found himself not in his room. Harry looked around and recognised the place as the Owlery, he sighed when the memory of last night came flooding back to him. He looked beside him and noticed Draco was also asleep, and had his arms around Harry's waist. Harry blushed and slowly shifted away from Draco's grip, but Draco tightened his hold and snuggled close to Harry.

Harry tried to free himself a few times more but gave up a while later, he leaned against the wall again, and Draco shifted himself so that his head was on Harry's chest. His face was hot as a blush started forming across his face.

"Er..Draco...?" he said slowly as he started shaking the blonde's shoulder.

"Shhhh...talking pillow..." he murmured and just snuggled into Harry chest.

Harry sighed and gave up in moving Draco; he looked at his watch and noticed that he had more than enough time till he actually had to wake up. He stared at his now bandaged hand and found himself smiling. Maybe this relationship could work out. He should at least give it a chance, Harry looked down at Draco curled his fingers through the soft blonde hair.

Giving Draco a chance wouldn't be the worst thing he could do.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke hadn't slept at all; he was eagerly awaiting a letter from the Hokage, his fingers hurt since he had been biting his nails all night. Sasuke stood up went to the bathroom to freshen up, and after confirming with Kyuubi about Naruto's condition he left for the field to await the arrival of the letter. As he stepped out of his room; he was met with Sakura, she looked quite distressed, and seemed in shock at the sight of him.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke was much too tired to deal with her at the moment.

"I-I wanted to ask how Naruto is doing..."

"He's in a Coma how do you think he is doing?!" he growled back at her.

Sakura flinched away, but didn't say anything, she stared at the floor, while Sasuke sighed heavily; he racked his fingers through his matted hair. "Look Sakura, I can't deal with this right now." He closed the door behind him and moved past her, to go outside, he moved quickly through the enchanted hallway to the grounds outside.

Sasuke scanned the clear sky for the falcon; didn't really expect for the letter to reach Tsunade that quickly, but he could hope...

What was that?!

A dark dot was shifting through the sky getting larger as it came closer to Sasuke. Sasuke put his arm out and Yami landed gently on him, he stroked the birds head and took the scroll out of its beak. Sasuke raised his arm again and the falcon flew back to Hogwarts; he watched the bird fly away and looked at the scroll; it was a summoning scroll, a specific one to transport people. Sasuke opened it up and stretched the paper on the ground; he started making symbols and placed his hands on the scroll.

There was a loud 'bang ' sound and smoke came out of the scroll; Sasuke jumped back to greet whoever was being seen over. But the person standing in front of him was the last person he was expecting it to be.

"_Ohayo Sasuke, has dickless woken up yet?"_

"_Sai? What are you doing here? I was expecting the Hokage to come and not you!"_

"_To bad, there is little Tsunade could do to help Naruto, so I'm here to replace him for the mean time, since she can't leave her post. Oh yea she did want me to give you something though..."_

"_What is it?" _Sasuke asked stepping closer to the other teen.

'Punch'

Sasuke flew backwards at the force of the punch; he twisted his body around sending chakra to his feet so that he could land. He gripped his now throbbing jaw and glared at Sai who was rubbing his own aching knuckles.

"_That was personally from the Hokage for not taking care of Naruto; she said that there will be more waiting when you return."_ Sai gave his cheerful smile and started walking towards the huge castle.

Sasuke didn't say anything but followed right behind him.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry slowly made his way down to dinner, and for some reason he felt lighter, for a few minutes he had forgotten about reality and all the stress it gave him. He had told Draco, before they split up to their respective common rooms, that he was willing to give him a chance, so now they were a couple, well in secrete anyway. He almost giggled and sat down beside Ron, and said his greeting to the rest of his dorm mates.

He was about to start eating when Hermione ran towards him; she pushed him to make space for her so that she could sit down. She took out a small tome and banged it in front of him.

"Dream Walking."

"What?" he asked staring at the book.

"'Dream Walking'; it's a spell that may be our answer to waking that guard up from his coma!"

"Will it actually work?" he asked lifting the book up and analyzing it, Hermione tore the book from his hands and gave him a disgruntled look.

"There is a 3 out of 10 chance that it may work, dream walking works by going through the subconscious mind to find the conscious mind. So you simply invade coma victims the mind and tell them to wake up."

"But that's a really low probability chance..."

"Well its better than nothing... Now c'mon lets find that guard."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"And you are sure this will work?" Sasuke asked looking down at them.

"There is a 3 out of 10 chance that it will work, and I'm guessing that none of you have found a better solution to this situation." Hermione said back with just as much determination.

The girl was right; they had no other option; Sasuke hated seeing Naruto so weak, and even if this plan was like grasping at straws it was their only plan, in waking up Naruto. Sasuke nodded towards them and lead them inside their quarters.

"_What's going on here Uchiha?" _Sai asked seeing the two students.

"_We may have found a way to bring Naruto back..."_

"_Really?" _asked Gaara as he also stood up.

Hermione and Harry watched the conversation taking place, yet they could not understand a word being said. Harry noticed the new addition to the guards; he looked almost identical to the other guy, although his clothes were more revealing. How many guys wore belly shirts? Then again Harry did have to admit that most the guards had something unusual on them, from that pink haired girl, to the whisker like scars on Naruto's cheek.

"Alright come with me." Sasuke said bringing Harry back to the matter at hand.

They went through another door, and Harry gasped when he saw the peacefully sleeping figure of Naruto. Sasuke stepped inside and motioned for them to follow him in.

"Explain to me how this will work again."

"It's simple' I cast part of the spell on you and then the other half of the spell on him, this way a bond is established, so that you can invade his subconscious mind to find his sleeping conscious side."

"**Wait a second what is going on here?! I'm not going to let you put a spell on my kit!"** growled Kyuubi dangerously.

Both Harry and Hermione jumped back when they heard that gruff voice, they stared in disbelief at the still sleeping boy, while Sasuke hissed in annoyance. He was hoping to do this without Kyuubi noticing.

"Kyuubi this is necessary to help wake Naruto up again!"

"**Y'mean after it was a spell that put him in this situation in the first place?! No way in hell Uchiha!"**

"Kyuubi this may be our only chance in helping Naruto; you know just as well as I do that the longer Naruto stays in a coma the worse it will be for him. Please let me do this."

"**I honestly don't know how you could; I searched, and I can't find him, what makes you think that you can."**

"Because he and I share a bond that can never be severed, I always managed to find him, just like he always found me..."

"**..."**

"Erm...excuse me but what is going on?" Hermione asked, her voice shacking from fright.

"I can't divulge that information..."

"**I'm Naruto's other half Kid, nice to meet ya', name's Kyuubi."**

"Other half...?"

"It's difficult to explain." Sasuke said quickly in hopes of discouraging her enquiries.

"Well you will have to explain I don't want anything to go wrong with the spell by connecting you to some different entity..."

"**Wouldn't worry about that kiddo, me and Naruto are one being, you could say I'm his subconscious, with a little more freedom than usual."**

"Wait are you saying we can do this?" asked Sasuke.

"**Yes, but I warn you girl, do the spell properly I don't want Naruto hurt again."**

Hermione gulped and nodded; she opened the book and took out her wand, she twisted her wand and started moving her hand like the instruction said she should, while muttering the spell. A sliver beam slithered out from the end of the wand and hit Sasuke; she then went over to the still sleeping form of Naruto and connected the silver strand to his head, and the spell was complete.

Now all they could do was wait.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Not much else to say really...REVIEW!_

_**Look forward in the next chapter for:**_

_A glimpse into Naruto's mind and some possible lemon...(not making promises) _

_Now review and join the Dark side we got cookies and for special for graypheonix weapons and armour. _


	14. It's a Wet Dream Kid!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter or Naruto**

**Warning: Yaoi, swearing, violence, and other things that may seem relevant**

_Wow I'm so quick to update, but that's because I have no more exams or college and my stupid writers block is also gone! (tears of happiness like Lee stream down my face) _

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 14: It's a Wet Dream Kid!

It was a dark foggy place, and Sasuke wasn't sure of where he was; it was a large place filled with winding corridors and thousands of doors aligning the endless hallways. He slowly stood up and looked around; this was Naruto's mind? It was a confusing place; the walls were white in colour while the floor was black marble, it reminded Sasuke of a hospital. The doors were all different, from colour to style, some looked old fashion and worn down, while others where pristine and new.

"**Nice to see you Uchiha."** Sasuke turned around and gasped at the person standing in front of him.

"K-Kyuubi...?"

"**Yup."** The man smirked; he was tall with fiery red hair with equally blazing red eyes, he wore skin-tight black leather clothing, with an elaborate amount of belts and zippers on the clothes. There were sharp canines that poked out from between his lips when he smirked down at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked him up and down while Kyuubi's smile grew. "You look different from what I expected..." he said still bewildered.

"**What did you expect Uchiha?"** he purred out.

"Well...furrier for one thing..." Kyuubi scowled and clenched his clawed fist.

"**Yea, well I expected you to be a lot taller, so shut it kid. Now here are the rules; you stick by me and don't go anywhere I tell you not to go, some things have to stay private. If you find him in any of these rooms you tell me, and don't go running off anywhere on your own, it's easy to get lost in this place. Now c'mon get a move on."**

Sasuke nodded and followed Kyuubi through the narrow hallways; they opened each door and ventured inside them shouting out Naruto's name. Each door opened up to a new place each of them holding different contents, mostly happy memories from their Genin days.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at one particular door.

The door was larger than the others; the wood looked rotten and was reinforced by rusty chains that were nailed to the wall. The door was coloured red; the paint was fading and chipped, it was foreboding, and stood out greatly from the others.

"**They are memories that I have sealed away; things from the past that no child should go through..."**

"Like what...?"

"**You're not going to stop asking till I tell you everything, are you?"**

"No." He deadpanned. Kyuubi sighed and looked at the worn door; he placed one clawed hand on the door, and sighed heavily.

"**One of the things I have sealed away is the memory of his father's death; I know your wondering how a newborn could remember that? It's extraordinary how much far back a child can remember actually, some can remember as far back from the age of three. Another memory I sealed was everything before he met that Iruka guy. Naruto had the worst child hood; it wasn't bad enough that the adults in the village hated him, but the other children were the worst. The hate and fear passed on from their parents onto them; Naruto was starved for affection, he craved for it like any other child. The children used to trick him, promise to play with him, and Naruto fell for it each time.**

**I could not communicate with him like I could now; I could not tell him he was being deceived, so he followed them over and over hoping that this time it was for real. But instead they threw trash at him, called him names and chased him off. One day I had enough so the next time they came, called him over to 'play', I chased them off, frightening those brats away.**

**Sadly that just made it worse." **Kyuubi's hands clawed the wood, digging into it harshly.

"**The parents complained to the Hokage, making accusations that weren't true at all. After a while the Hokage gave in to the pressure, and Naruto was moved to the slums of Konoha, noticed where he lives? It wasn't by choice or money shortage, no one wanted him, he was practically abandoned. His life then got even shoddier; the gangs living in the slums were even worse when it came to Naruto. They didn't like him living their, he got close to death about 4 times, he was only five years old."** He growled angrily and banged his fist against the door.

"**Now you know Uchiha; but will that change anything...?"** Kyuubi asked and then kept walking; Sasuke was speechless and stared at the door one last time "I guess it doesn't..." he said before he then followed Kyuubi.

Sasuke was now even more determined then anything to find Naruto now; they kept opening doors one after another calling out Naruto's name. Both of them had been searching for a while now, and Sasuke noticed that Kyuubi left one specific door out. It was light pink in colour, and had a wavy pattern running through the grain. He was about to ask Kyuubi why he had left that door out but decided against it.

Sasuke went towards the door, and opened it slowly; he was hit by a sudden wave of fog. He squinted through fog and saw two shadowy figures; Sasuke stepped inside the room and walked slowly towards the two people. He could make out a plain bed and then he could hear light sounds like moans and the panting. Sasuke's eyes widened and he gasped when he finally saw the two figures clearly.

It was himself over Naruto!

His hands roaming over Naruto's skin; trailing kisses down his tanned chest, moving downwards to give a swift lick on his weeping cock. Naruto moaned and arched his head back, Sasuke watched as this other Sasuke continued his ministration, swirling his tongue around the tip and massaging the organ with his mouth. Naruto mewled and clawed at the bed sheets while the other Sasuke held his hips down to stop him from bucking.

"S-Sasu-suke!" he moaned again.

The other Sasuke stopped and moved Naruto's cheeks apart to see his puckered entrance; he suckled on his forefinger coating the digit with saliva. He then gently probed the entrance and pushed the finger in. Naruto craned his back at the sudden intrusion and gave out a startled moan; the other Sasuke smirked and added another finger pushing the fingers in and out in an agonizingly slow pace. He then removed the fingers, Naruto whimpered at the loss, Sasuke moved his legs apart and pushed them up to get better access.

The other Sasuke positioned himself behind Naruto, and-

"**What did I tell you about walking off on your own, you perve?"**

"What the hell is this?!" he asked pointing at the two people; who still didn't seem to have noticed him, but kept on moaning and groaning like nothing happened.

"**It's a wet dream kid, as far as I know it's normal for teenagers to have one. Although I do think that he may have exaggerated on the size of your-"**

"Shut it!" he screamed blushing furiously.

"**Okay, okay, no need to be so shy." **He said grinning madly to expose his canines Sasuke's blush deepened.** "Now c'mon we still have to search for the real Naruto. You can act out his fantasies some other time." **and with that Kyuubi walked out of the door, and Sasuke reluctantly followed the man behind.

After a few more minutes of going through doors Sasuke had found out a lot about Naruto, some things he never expected. It seemed like Naruto never really liked ramen, Kyuubi told him that Naruto was always trying to save money, and living basically on his own didn't give him much choice. Supposedly the few times he did try to buy fresh meat or vegetable, they were spoiled or been dirtied. So ramen was a very safe option compared to fresh food; it lasted very long, could not be spoiled, and came in a range of flavours. But the only ramen he really liked were the ones served at Ichiraku's.

Another thing he found out was about Naruto's special training while he was with Jiraiya; most of them consisted of 'research', than actual training...

"**The others are starting to get impatient; it seems like it's getting late, and we need to get you out of here soon as well."** Kyuubi said thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"**Look I may not know a lot about magic, but I know about chakra and they basically are the same thing, either way from what I know, the longer a creature stays in a foreign body the bigger chance their is that either the two minds would meld, like me and Naruto, or that one mind will take over the other." **

Sasuke gulped and followed Kyuubi again; he didn't watch were he was going and stumbled into Kyuubi.

"**Well that's interesting..."**

"What is?" Sasuke asked looking over Kyuubi's shoulders.

Kyuubi pointed forwards **"Never seen that door before." **His voice filled with confusion.

The door was plain white with a simple gold rim around the edge; Sasuke looked at Kyuubi and then walked over to the door. Kyuubi swiftly grabbed his hand and pulled him back with a harsh growl.

"**Don't just go jumping into things you idiot!"**

"It's a door, what could be so bad about it?"

"**It's a new door, that's the problem! It came here while he is still asleep, and that doesn't make any sense."**

"Maybe it's another dream; or maybe even Naruto trying to reach us! We have to at least try the door; it's not like we got a lot to lose."

Kyuubi reluctantly let go of his hand; the old fox watched as Sasuke cautiously walked towards the door; the raven reached out for the door handle and twisted the brass knob to open the door. He opened it slowly just enough to peek through the crack, and what he saw took his breath away.

The door opened up to a wide flower filled field with a clear blue sky. Sasuke stepped inside the room and looked around; a light breeze waved the field of flowers lifting some of the blossoms high into the air. He turned around and saw Kyuubi still standing outside the door; staring at the space with suspicion.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out.

Sasuke kept walking through the flower field, wading himself through the place, he looked around and used his hands to shield his eyes from the sun. Sasuke activated his sharingan and squinted through the field, he noticed then in the distance a figure lying on something. Sasuke started running towards the shadow, quickening his pace, his heart started pounding with excitement; a smile started growing, as he got closer to the figure.

It was Naruto, lying on a large flat boulder, seemingly asleep just like the real Naruto. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and started shaking him.

"Naruto? Naruto wake up!" But Naruto didn't wake up; he lay their prone, his head lolling around like that of a rag doll.

"**Why not try and kiss him?"**

"What?!" Sasuke was startled by Kyuubi's sudden appearance. The old fox seemed to have decided that it was safe enough to venture inside.

"**I heard of a story once, about a beautiful girl that was poisoned by her own mother and put into a deep sleep. She was saved by her knight who kissed her and woke her up from her curse."**

"And if that doesn't work?"

"**Then we'll slap the brat awake." **

"I see..." Sasuke gulped again, and slowly lowered his head down and gently pressed his lips against Naruto's.

There was sudden push of air like a vacuum; Sasuke turned around and noticed that the sky had suddenly darkened. **"Oh hell what happened now?!" **shouted Kyuubi, he quickly ran over to Naruto and picked the boy up. **"Get moving Uchiha I don't like the way this is going." **Sasuke nodded and ran after Kyuubi. Sasuke looked up at the sky again and noticed that it was starting to crack, like a mirror breaking, shattering apart.

Shards started crashing against the ground; Kyuubi started widening steps dodging the shards, Sasuke copied him, behind him the ground started breaking up, and falling inwards as if sucked up into a black hole. Sasuke struggled to run towards the exit, the wind kept pushing him backwards, while the obstacles falling down from the shattering sky were only making it more difficult.

"**Hurry it up Uchiha; the exit is going to close up." **Kyuubi shouted at Sasuke.

They bolted out of the door, stumbling down and falling against the hard ground, the door closed behind them with a loud bang. Sasuke looked back and saw cracks starting to appear on the door; then suddenly the door exploded and no trace was left of it. Sasuke took a deep breath of air while Kyuubi sat himself upright and propped Naruto up to get a proper look at him.

"Sasuke..." a low whisper emitted from Naruto. Sasuke quickly moved towards the boy.

"I'm here Naruto, you need to wake up now." The blondes eyelids parted slightly; just enough so that he could look at Sasuke, he smiled at him.

"You're alright Sasuke..."

"Of course I am. Now listen to me Naruto you need to wake up now, everyone is worried about you."

"They...are?"

"Yea," he said nodding at the blonde, Sasuke bent down and pressed his lips against Naruto's temple, and the boy started fading away.

"What's happening now?" Sasuke asked looking surprised.

"**He is starting to wake kiddo, now its time for you to return as well. Y'know I'm glad that Naruto chose you; now I know I'm putting my kit into capable hands!" **Kyuubi gave out a barking laughter and Sasuke noticed the sudden feeling of being pulled.

And the world went dark.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

He fell down with a harsh 'thud'; Sasuke scrambled up and noticed that he was back in his room with everyone surrounding him. They heard a creaking sound and noticed the movements coming from the bed.

"What happened?" he asked.

A smile spread across Sasuke's face; he stumbled towards Naruto and hugged the boy tightly.

"Oh Kami Naruto I'm so glad!" he looked straight into Naruto's startled blue eyes. "Never ever do anything like that again, do you hear me? If a spell is shot at me don't do anything stupid like trying to get in the way."

"But Sasuke; if I don't look after you, who will? I promised to take care of you didn't I?" he said giving a wide smile smile.

Sasuke gave a sigh of relief "Baka..." he said and hugged the boy close again. Harry and Hermione watched the whole interaction with a smile till the red head shooed them out.

"I would like to thank you for your help, and on behalf of all of us thank you." He said and gave a small bow.

Hermione and Harry flustered at that action, and returned the gesture, after a few more expressions of gratitude they left to get back to their dorms.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_THEIR YOU HAVE YOUR LEMON...of sorts..._

_Can't remember who it was but someone wanted a sort of fairytale thing happening, so I filled out that request. _

_**Look out in the next chapter for:**_

_Gift giving of different kinds...if that makes sense...and a rivrily between two dark haired beauties. _

_Now review and join the dark side we got cookies (and spiffy club jackets!!)_


	15. A little Accident!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I'm poor as hell!!**

**Warning: Yaoi, swearing, and other stuff that may seem relevant.**

"_Talking Japanese"_

"Talking English"

_You know what...I think more people were excited of the prospects of jackets than the actual story..._

_I know this chapter took longer then expected but that was because I had to figure out how I would set out this chapter, it's meant to be exciting and so I hope I have archived that! Although I would like to say that not everyone will be jumping into sex, this is after all only the beginning of a relationship between most of the character, and those of you wondering where the GaaNeji stuff is, not to worry it will happen soon!_

_Mega thanks to the people that voted!_

_Thank you also goes to my partner in crime __**'ilovenaruto2007'**__ who beta's my amazingly crappy grammar._

_Enjoy!_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 15: A little Accident!

The next day Naruto walked through the Great Hall for breakfast, and the once chatter filled hall went quiet. Everyone in the hall except for Hermione and Harry stared at the blonde perplexed and in awe, Naruto felt his cheeks heat up as he walked over to his usual corner and stood there. Sasuke entered the room soon after and stood beside Naruto; the sharingan user wasn't going to take anymore chances after what happened last time. Harry stood up and Hermione and Ron followed him.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"I feel great thanks to both of you, especially you Miss Ganger, I owe you a great debt." Naruto said and gave a low bow.

Hermione flustered and giggled a little she returned the bow while Ron looked a bit suspicious. Hermione, feeling her boyfriend's mind starting to form its own conclusion, latched herself onto him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. The red head's ears went a bright red, and he gave a sheepish smile to the bushy haired girl.

"You should go and finish your breakfast now, not to worry Mr Potter I'm fine. Now go and eat. Oh wait," Naruto tugged at Harry's robe and pulled him close to whisper into his ear, "One of our team members said that you shouldn't do night-time outings that much anymore. Or at least choose somewhere else less public to have a meeting." Naruto winked at Harry and he blushed furiously.

He coughed; while Hermione and Ron eyed him suspiciously, but Harry didn't say anything and jogged back to Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then followed him; Sasuke arched his eyebrows and leaned into Naruto.

"What did you say to him?" he whispered to Naruto.

"It's private," replied Naruto in a teasing tone as he gave wide grin.

Sasuke pouted in disappointment, and linked his arms together; nearby they heard a shrieking sound of someone landing hard on the stone floor. Naruto and Sasuke quickly took out their weapons in case of another attack but only found a girl passed out with blood leaking from her nostrils. Naruto giggled and went to prop the girl up; he reached into his jacket and took out a small veil of smelling salt. Naruto popped open the cork and placed the vial under her nose.

The girl coughed at the smell and started waking up, when she saw both of them, a blush started forming on her face and she looked ready to pass out again. Naruto shook the girl again "Hey don't fall asleep, maybe you should go see the nurse, blood coming from your nose can't be a good sign."

He smiled at her while she nodded dumbly at him, he helped her stand up and watched her stagger away.

"_It seems like you even have fangirls here teme."_

"_I'm not the only one dobe, just look around, it seems like the whole school was worried about your well fare."_

"_How could they not, I'm such a likeable character!"_

"_Don't be so cocky dobe." _Naruto also gave a light pout and then started giggling.

"_Ohayo dickless, it's good to see you up and running again!"_

"_Sai what are you doing here? And stop calling me dickless, you know very well that I have a penis, so stop saying that!"_ Sasuke eyebrows shot up at the comment, he looked over at Sai who was still smiling at Naruto.

"_Ah c'mon Naruto I know you don't mind; now the reason I'm here, was as your replacement."_

"_That means that you'll be leaving us now right? After all Naruto is awake."_ Sasuke asked.

"_Hmmm...no, I decided to stay a while longer..."_Sai gave a sultry smile towards Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he really didn't like the way he looked at Naruto, who didn't seem to notice the attention but was watching the owl post arriving.

One particular striped owl was in his sight; it was medium size owl with two large ear tufts projected from the top of its head in an angel, its eyes were rimmed in a black disk and its beak was just as black. The owl had small wings that had a striped pattern running down its back, till it reached its long feathered tail. The owl landed right by Harry who looked at the bird in surprise as it tucked his powerful talon foot out. He waited for Harry to open the letter and found the boy blushing fiercely as he read through it.

A grin formed across Naruto's face; he shifted his gaze to another blonde, who looked like he was about to jump from his seat in excitement when Harry got the letter. Yet Naruto was still oblivious to the one sided glaring match that was going on between Sasuke and Sai, behind him. Sasuke was glaring at Sai in hopes of intimidating the other teen away while Sai took no notice of the Uchiha and just kept smiling.

"_Hey Naruto!" _Sai finally said catching the blonde's attention. _"I forgot to give you something!"_

Sai started rummaging through his many pockets while Sasuke was on alert for whatever Sai was planning. Sai then took out a small box that was wrapped in bright paper; he gave it to Naruto who smiled happily at the creepy boy.

"_Thank you Sai, you didn't have to do this!"_

"_Of course I did, after all it is your __birthday__, and here is one from the Hokage as well."_

Sasuke eyebrows shot up high; had he just heard that right? Birthday? As in his dobe's birthday?! TODAY WAS OCTOBER THE 10TH?! How could he have forgotten that; he never really celebrated that day in Konoha, since it was always used as a festival of the Kyuubi's sealing; but it was also Naruto's birthday. What kind of a boyfriend was he to have forgotten such an important day?!

He watched as Naruto slowly unwrapped the presents and started gushing over them, and saying how thoughtful they were. Sasuke saw how Sai's smile spread with glee, and he felt anger bubbling inside of him. Sasuke quickly grabbed hold of the dark haired teen and quickly dragged him away. He didn't stop till they reached the empty corridors and then he let go of Sai's arm.

"What are you playing at Sai?" Sasuke snarled out.

"_Sasuke, I can't understand a word you are saying, after all I still haven't gotten one of those languages changing tattoo yet."_ Sai replied as always calm.

"_I'm asking you what you are planning Sai?!"_

"_I'm not 'planning' anything at all Sasuke-kun; just been tactful of Naruto's feelings."_

"_I know that you're doing this for some gain, so tell."_

"_Gain? The only gain I want Sasuke-kun, is Naruto."_

"_Hah! Then you should already know Sai ,that I and Naruto are already together."_

"_The way I see it Uchiha, is that your relationship with Naruto is like a Ming vase, precious but so easily breakable, and I just may be the rock to shatter it." _he quickly made some symbols and disappeared in a poof of smoke before Sasuke could pounce him, and beat that smile off his face.

Sasuke growled in anger and punched the wall; there was a sound like gasping that came off the wall. Sasuke looked up and saw that he had punched one of the many portraits. The woman looked peeved at him for hitting her so harshly; but Sasuke paid her scowling no mind, and started walking towards his room.

Sasuke didn't notice how quickly he had reached their dorm area; he quickly said the password to the portrait and stepped inside the lounge. The rest of the team was still their getting their own kit together; they stared at the fuming Uchiha and wondered what had happened now.

"Did any of you know that it was Naruto's birthday?" he asked.

"Yea!" said Kiba as he took out a small box from his pocket.

"Sure we did, didn't you know?" asked Neji as he stepped out of his own room.

"...No..."

"That is just bad Uchiha; I would have expected better from you. I would suggest you find something quickly to give him for his birthday then." Gaara said as he passed him by in his usual monotone voice.

Sasuke grumbled and went out of the dorm room, and started walking through the halls. In all honesty he had nothing to give; the things he had brought with him were a few personal items, and no money. There was no need for money on this mission, although he didn't think that any of his money would be much use in the foreign land.

Sasuke found himself near the moving staircase; he sighed and sat down on the banister, and stared at the floor. He needed to get money and then he needed to figure out a where the nearest village or town was. It all seemed hopeless; and he had left Naruto with that dastardly Sai...creepy smiling git-

"You alright?" Sasuke quickly looked up and found Harry looking at his quizzically, the boy had a small stack of books in his one hand; he was most likely going to his next lesson.

"I'm fine." He said slowly gritting his teeth together. Harry gave him a look that stated that he didn't believe him.

"Is it about Naruto?"

"..."

"Does it have anything to with that other guy with short black hair?"

"Grrrr..."

"Ah, was it about him giving Naruto a present?"

"Why don't you just let this go...?"

"Sadly I just can't, if their is a mystery I'm just drawn to it, so I can't help but be curious about it...er"

"My name is Sasuke; although no one was meant to know our names since it was against protocol, but since you already know Naruto's I guess it doesn't matter much." He sighed heavily and looked at Harry again.

"It's Naruto's birthday today and I have completely forgotten about it, so now I'm stumped about it. I have no money and I have no clue where the nearest village is. So there is no way that I can buy a gift for him, and Sai that bastard may have a chance with him."

Harry blinked a few times and stared at Sasuke "You and Naruto are...together?"

"Yea; you have a problem with that?" he asked in a stern voice.

"No, no; I had my suspicions, I was wondering why both of you were so close."

"Hnh..."

"Heh, heh; well either way I could lend you some money to buy Naruto something. There is a village called Hogsmeade nearby where you should be able to buy a gift; but I can't take you their since it's not a Hogsmeade weekend."

"Hnh...you're coming with me either way." He grabbed the boy's arm and started dragging him with him.

"Hey wait!" he said pulling his arm back. "I can't just leave, if I leave the school I'll be in trouble!"

"You have that invisibility cloak, don't you? Just bring that along; we need to hurry, I don't have all day."

Harry was startled by Sasuke's reaction; he saw the determined glint in his dark pool, and nodded. "I have to put my books away; meet me at the 3rd staircase near a Gargoyle that looks like Griffon."

Sasuke nodded and left while Harry hurried back through the moving staircase back to his dorm.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke tapped his feet while standing by the Gargoyle; his eyes were red and tracing the hallways for any unusual chakra movements; there was a slight disturbance in the chakra pattern near the wall. Sasuke reached into his pocket and took out his kunai; he aimed it and threw it against the wall beside the disorder.

"Hey, you could have hit me!" screamed the invisible figure throwing the cloak away to reveal himself. Harry fumed at the smug looking man.

"I didn't hit you, now hurry up." Harry huffed and took out his wand. He stepped towards the Gargoyle and tapped the Griffons beak. The statue started to slowly shifting to the side to reveal a tiny passage way that Harry stepped through. Sasuke was slightly impressed in what magic could do and stepped in after Harry. The tunnel lead near the outskirts of the village; and as Harry had said the place wasn't large at all but it did have plenty of shops.

"So what kind of things does Naruto like?"

"I don't really know; as it turns out a lot of things I thought I knew about Naruto have turned out to be a little false. I just have missed out a lot in his life."

"Well then... how about we just look into each shop, and then maybe you will see something that he may like." Harry said as he pulled the cloak over his head again.

Sasuke nodded and followed him; he got many curious glances along the way, well it was to be expected. He was a stranger in their little village, and these dark times everyone was looked upon with scrutiny especially with the way he was dressed, it wasn't often that civilians saw a person dressed in ANBU armour, even more unusual in a place like Scotland. (I think they said that the school was located somewhere up north.)

"Okay first location Zonko's joke shop. They sell quite good pranking material." Harry whispered.

"When Naruto was younger he loved to play pranks, maybe he would like some. Wait how much money can I borrow?" A large pouch was thrown at him which he easily caught; he opened it and gasped at the large amount of gold coins in it.

"Wait! How much is this?!" he asked bewildered.

"I'd say about 100 galleons at least; that should be more than enough to buy a decent gift with." Harry said giving a small laugh.

"But why would you do that? You don't even know Naruto to spend this much money on him!"

"Don't worry, think of it as a gift from me as well; Naruto is a pretty great guy, but it's just a way he smiles sometimes, it doesn't meet his eyes." Sasuke was surprised that Harry had noticed that; then again people with tragic pasts seem to notice when others have been through the same thing.

"You're too attentive for your own good Harry; maybe that's why you get into so much trouble."

"Heh, I guess so, now lets hurry shall we? Before anyone notices I'm missing." Sasuke nodded and walked inside the Joke shop.

There were quite a few things that Naruto would like Dungbombs they would be good when fending of any off those annoying students. Sasuke bought a few of them and a few things for Harry that he was nudging at him for, from under his cloak. They left Zonko's and made there way through the village again, Harry grabbed his vest and started dragging him towards another shop.

It was a small place that was simply named 'Romantica', the shop windows were aligned with stuff toys of bares holding hearts and animated figures dancing around each other. Sasuke stared at the store with wide eyes he gaped at the amount of pink that the place had, there was even more shades of pink than even Sakura had on her many outfits.

"What is this?" Sasuke hissed at the 'invisible' Harry.

"Well Naruto is your boyfriend isn't he? So get him a romantic gift." Harry whispered back.

"I'm not the 'romantic' type..." he said slowly and was about to walk away.

"Oh I see...I guess that _other guy_ has a better chance with Naruto than you do..." Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at Harry, he looked at the shop again and gave a heavy sigh.

Harry grinned triumphantly as Sasuke opened the pink painted door, it gave a musical jingle as it opened, and Sasuke shivered at all the 'girly' looking objects aligning the shelves. A woman just walked through another door behind the counter; she saw him, and her cheeks reddened brightly and she gave him a shy smile, while running her long fingers through her brown hair.

"How may I help you?" she asked, her voice almost sing-song causing another shiver to go down his spine.

"I'm looking something to give to my _boyfriend_." He said emphasising the 'boyfriend' part. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a silent 'O', she was certainly disappointed; but gave a bright smile and beckoned him to the counter.

"Here are a few thing that your partner may like." She said pointing at the glass counter.

He looked through the glass case; and frowned...EVERYTHING WAS BRIGHT FLORECENT PINK!

His eyebrow twitched and he looked away and looked around the other shelves for something, and something small caught his eye, it was the only thing not pink in the whole place. Sasuke waked over to the object to a get a better look at it, it was a small box with a small polished blue crystal shaped like a heart; the bright blue reminded him especially of Naruto own blue eyes. He picked the box up and went over to the counter to show it to the girl.

"What is this?" he asked her.

"Oh that's called 'The Heart of the Ocean', it's a beautiful piece with a few protective charms and another charm so that it changes brightness when the mood changes, and costs 60 galleons, Sir." He studied the crystal and smiled at the woman, making her swoon.

"I'll take it, could you gift wrap it?" He said and handed her the money, she nodded and took out her wand and with a swift motion, the box was wrapped in bright yellow glossy paper, and walked out of the store.

The girl watched him leave and gave a heavy sigh "Oh... it's always the pretty guys..." she said to herself.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto was watching 7th year students brewing a potion in Snape's lab; it seemed awfully complicated and being around Sai was starting to irritate him. He was always sticking close to him; touching shoulders and making lewd comments every few seconds; mostly about the size of his lower regions, and comparing it with the size of other objects. It didn't help that the old Fox was laughing away inside his head at every one of Sai passing remarks.

"Alright students, I hope that the 'De-aging' potion has turned out alright, fill up a vial and label it, then put them on the table. We shall test them on these mice." He said pointing at a cage filled with mice. "If the potion works the mice will de-age and if it doesn't house points will be taken away, and you will be serving detention with me."

The students started filling up the vials with the purple liquid and putting their initials on them. Snape picked up the first vial and took out a mouse out of the cage; he used a pipette and took out a few drops and emptied the liquid on to the struggling rodent. The mouse stopped struggling and gave a small 'eep' before a small cloud of smoke erupted and the mouse started to shrink and lose its fur. In a blink of an eye the full grown mouse was only a small pink fleshy creature, and after a few seconds the little mouse started growing again and was like it was before.

Snape gave a grunt of satisfaction and put the mouse in another cage; this process continued for a while and after each mouse was tested with a different vial, he wrote down a note on paper, while the other students just sat and watched. Sai got bored after a while and started to walk out of the room silently while Naruto stayed, still entranced with what was happening.

Sai closed the door slowly behind him and noticed Sasuke walking down the corridor; he gave a bright smile and greeted the other teen.

"_Ohayo Sasuke-kun, I see you've been out and about, I hope nothing to do with what I said."_ He smiled mischievously at him making Sasuke scowl.

"_Where is Naruto, Sai?" _he asked.

"_I think I last saw him in the dorms, he was pretty tired..."_ he paused and him smile widened making Sasuke arch his eyebrow.

"_What did you do Sai?"_

"_Oh, only a little 'spar' Sasuke-k-u-n."_

Sasuke growled took out a shuriken and threw it at him, Sai side-stepped it fluently. Sasuke aimed punches and kicks all of which Sai managed to avoid carefully. Harry stood far back and watched the two fight; it was like a dance, Sasuke advanced while Sai moved away from all of them, his footing matching Sasuke's every move.

"_Your anger is clouding your movements Sasuke; you are so easy to read."_ Sai blocked a punch and aimed a hard kick into Sasuke chest, sending the other teen flying through the door.

There was a loud crashing sound coming from inside the room, and shrieking from the other students, purple smoke exuded from the room, and the wailing of a child could be heard.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, it had all happened very quickly. One moment he was hanging upside down from the ceiling, the next thing that happened was that the door broke apart and Sasuke came through it. He collided with cauldrons tipping over the potions all over himself; and then there was nothing but smoke.

"Sasuke?" he called out again, but only got a child's wailing for a reply.

The smoke started to clear slowly and Naruto pushed passed the scurrying students; he found a rumple of clothes on the ground, and gasped. They were Sasuke's clothes! The wailing continued and Naruto moved the clothes away, and gasped again at what he saw.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Yikes! An evil cliffy!_

_But heck, this chapter is toO long and my fingers hurt from typing..._

_**Look forwards in the next chapter for:**_

_Naruto get's motherly! (or is that giving to much away?)_

_Now review and join the dark side, we have all sorts of baked stuff!_


	16. Chibi Uchia

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...so don't sue me!**

**Warning: Yaoi, angst, violence, and stuff happening also, Gaara's major OC'ness**

_I'm sorry this chapter is so late, I have been busy with writing Uni applications, and so much other paperwork that I had no time to write. So I do hope that you forgive me, and enjoy this chapter! _

"Talking English"

"_Talking Japanese"_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 16: Chibi Uchiha!

"Well this certainly is a problem..." muttered Snape, as he rubbed his chin.

"You think?!" replied Naruto in a sarcastic tone.

Naruto, Snape, and the rest of the team watched the infant sitting on the table; he had curly black hair that framed his chubby cheeks, and his wide black eyes stared up at the people while he suckled on his little fingers. A cloak covered Sasuke's now small chubby frame, since his ANBU uniform would not fit him.

"How old is he?" Gaara asked.

"I'd say at least six to eight months since he can sit upright on his own." replied Snape staring calculatedly at the child.

"So how long till he returns back to normal?" asked Naruto, his voice slightly laced with worry.

"That depends on his size and weight it could take a while...how old is he?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen, and doing this kind of a job? How the world has changed..." no one replied to what he had said, because it wasn't exactly normal for anyone that young to turn into a killer.

Snape noticed the silent hostility that was starting to rise and quickly changed the subject. "It could take a few weeks, he tipped over five cauldron, he's lucky that he didn't de-age into an embryo with that amount."

"Well can you reverse it or something?" Naruto asked motioning at Sasuke.

"I can make another potion but that will take time, either way it will be difficult to say how quickly he will start aging again. We'll have to see how it turns out tomorrow morning; till then I'd advise you to see the nurse, and pick up a few childcare items."

Neji rubbed his temple and stared at Sasuke "It's too early for this kind of stuff."

Naruto sighed and picked the young Sasuke up, the baby stared at him with a pout and then broke into a fit of light giggles; Naruto smiled and secured the cloak around his frame and started walking out of the classroom. Gaara nodded at the Potions Master and followed Naruto out while the rest of them went with him.

"What are you going to do now?" Gaara asked, as he followed Naruto.

"There isn't much we can do, so I'll just have to go to the Nurse and get the childcare stuff. You guys might just want to return back to your posts." Gaara nodded and the rest of the team split off in to different directions.

Naruto waited a few seconds before he turned his head to look at a spot by the wall. "You can take that cloak off now Harry."

Naruto heard a light gasp escaping from that empty space, and then the sound of shuffling and Harry removed the Invisibility cloak. "You know how creepy that is when you guy's know where I am?"

"What are you doing out here anyway? You weren't in school at all, in the morning."

"Er...I had a...headache?" he said hopefully.

"Headache? Then why the cloak? Why not just rest in your dorm?"

"Well...I don't have one anymore, so I just decided to take a walk..."

Naruto stared at the other teen, and then shifted his gaze to his bandaged hand. "How did you get injured?"

Harry's eyes went wide and pushed his hand behind himself; he gave a small smile and quickly started walking away. Naruto arched his eyebrow but didn't do anything, instead he balanced baby Sasuke in his arms so that he could use his both his hands, and quickly made a few symbols. Smoke erupted beside him and in a 'poof' there was a copy of himself grinning beside him.

"Follow him." the other Naruto nodded and followed Harry through the shadows.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Oh by Merlin's beard would you look at the cute little baby!"

"He's adorable, being attached like that on the guards chest. Who'd have thought that, that angry looking guy would make such a cutie!"

"Yea, he may be hot, but he is always so grumpy looking."

Yes the news, just like any other gossip, had spread like wildfire through the school, and the evidence proving this rumour was strapped onto Naruto chest in a pink holster. Sasuke was chewing on a little soft rabbit shaped tether; on occasions gurgling and looking wide eyed at the great hall and its floating candles.

"_I see Uchiha is still a little baby."_

"_No thanks to you Sai; why do you and Sasuke fight all the time?"_

"_It's just some friendly rivalry, Naruto-chan."_ Sai smiled again and bent down slightly to have a look at Sasuke; his smile spread as the infants face started scrunching up in distaste.

"_Maybe I could look after him for a while." _Sai removed Sasuke from the girdle and held him up high, Sasuke was startled slightly and then his lips started quivering while he sniffled and his wide eyes started watering up; then without any other warning, he cried out wildly. Naruto quickly reacted and grabbed the baby off Sai and glared at dark haired teen.

"_Stop that Sai, Sasuke doesn't like you teasing him like that."_ The blonde turned Sasuke around so that they were facing each other. _"You don't like that at all do you Sasu-kun? Meany Sai scared you didn't he?"_

"_Don't talk about me like I'm not here dickless."_ Naruto slapped the dark haired teen over his head.

"_Don't swear around the baby Sai."_ Naruto huffed and started walking away. Sai was gaping and watched the retreating figure of Naruto, and he noticed the glint in Uchiha eyes, he could have sworn that the baby was smirking.

"_Oh so that's your plan Uchiha; trying to win Naruto over with cuteness? Well two can play this game..."_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto sat outside on the grassy ground and beside him sat Baby Sasuke; he gurgled happily trying to catch Naruto's waggling finger. Naruto laughed as he swiped his hand away before Sasuke could reach the digit, the Uchiha pouted cutely and Naruto started to do it all over again. Sai watched from the distance, his dark eyes never leaving the two; he put on a wide smile and strutted over to them.

"_Naruto." _he said waving over to them. Naruto looked up and frowned slightly, what was Sai doing here?

"_Can I help you Sai?"_

"_Well I thought that you could use some help, and I swear that I won't call you any names."_ He said giving a brilliant smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow and then gave a curt nod. Sai's smile widened and he sat down beside Naruto, grinning mockingly at the pouting Uchiha child.

"_Oh darn I forgot, I have to write a missions Report to Baa-chan, she'll kiil me if I don't give her weekly reports. Take care of Sasuke, Sai; I'll be right back!" _Sai nodded and watched Naruto jog away, he turned to face the Uchiha and his grin widened.

"_Well then Sasuke-kun lets have some fun."_

Sasuke glared at Sai, his dark eyes tinged crimson as he glared at the other man. _"Ah I see you can use your sharingan even now Uchiha, too bad it won't be much use at your age."_ Sai laughed making Sasuke scowl angrily at him.

"_Ah, we three make quite a little family don't we Uchiha? Naruto as the mother, me as the father, and you as our little spawn." _He laughed out aloud_._

If Sasuke wasn't stuck like this he would have ripped him to shreds; but his physical strength was that of a baby. There had to be a way to keep Sai away from Naruto; he stopped listening to Sai's inane ranting and looked around for something, anything that could help him. That's when he spotted the kunai pocking out from Sai's vest; stabbing him would do that creep no good. Sasuke started calculating other possibilities; Naruto would be back soon, he had to do something quickly. A spark of innovation flowed through him, and he grinned, he was a baby now right? And what would Naruto do to Sai when he sees a poor defenceless baby holding a dangerous weapon?

Sai didn't notice it as Sasuke reached slowly inside his pocket and drew out the kunai. He pushed the kunai behind him, while keeping his face in a scowling expression, so that Sai didn't notice anything; not that he would with his continual ranting.

"_And we'll hug, and we'll kiss, and we'll be sweethearts..."_ Sai continued in a sing-song voice._ (This is actually from a song called 'Barbie is a Bitch', watch it on YouTube it always makes me laugh.)_

Sai seemed to have drifted off into his own world; Sasuke looked around and saw the Kitsune vessel walking towards them, and perched on his arm was Yami. He grinned and started dangling the kunai in his small hands, staring curiously at the black polished metal while keeping an eye on Naruto's approach. His eyes widened in anticipation as he saw how the blondes face gaped comically, and then he glared at the older dark haired teen.

"_SAI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" _Naruto shouted out.

Sai broke out of his trance and stared at Naruto in surprise, he then looked from the angry blonde to Sasuke, and gaped at the baby who was holding a kunai. Sai panicked and tried to grab the kunai away, but Sasuke held on tightly, giggling and gurgling all the way. Naruto released the falcon and marched over to Sai, his hands pressed to into tight fists, and his face set in a murderous glare. Sai was ready to run away at that moment when he noticed the look that Naruto passed him; but he was to slow. Naruto grabbed Sai's shoulders, his blue eyes blazing red and a low growl escaped his throat, with a swift pull he managed to haul Sai back.

Sasuke cringed and looked away; but he sneered when he heard the howling and screaming of pain, and the sound of fists connecting with flesh. It all came to a stop in a few minutes and Sasuke turned around to see Naruto dusting off his hands, while Sai was a crumpled figure on the ground covered in bruises. The blonde quickly jogged over to Sasuke and picked him up; he took away the kunai .

"Aw poor, little Sasuke, stupid Sai can't even look after you. Don't worry I won't let him anywhere near you." Sasuke giggled cutely in reply, and gave a slobbery kiss on Naruto's cheek. The blonde blushed slightly and then glared at Sai.

"_Let that be a lesson to you Sai, if I see you giving Sasuke such a dangerous weapon again, I may just end up killing you." _He snarled out and walked away, with Sasuke comfortably in his arms.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Gaara sat on a wide open window, his legs dangling over the edge while he watched the passing clouds, he felt the familiar presence of chakra behind him and his posture instantly went rigid. Neji watched as Gaara relaxed shoulders stiffened and stopped his movements; the Hyuuga sighed dejectedly and ran his long fingers through his long dark hair.

"How long are you going to ignore me, Gaara?"

"..."

"It doesn't even help, that I don't even know what I did wrong to anger you in such a way." Gaara still didn't reply and kept staring forward, watching the slowly darkening sky.

"We may have been civil to each other this long Gaara; but we need to talk. Misunderstandings can lead to problems, as we all have learned form in the past few days." Gaara's body stiffened again and relaxed. The red head sighed and then turned to look at Neji, his teal eyes burning into Neji's pale ones studying his face carefully.

"What is going on between you and Ten Ten?" Neji raised his eyebrows and stared at Gaara.

"Between me and Ten Ten? Nothing; we are friends, team mates, and nothing more."

"Then why did I see you kissing her?" Gaara asked, his dark green eyes hardened and he glared at the Hyuuga who seemed to be both shocked and surprised. Gaara gave a small scowl and was about to walk away.

"Wait! What?"

"The day I came to Konoha, I searched you out and found her slung over you."

"That innocent peck on the cheek?"

"So you are not denying it?"

"Of course not! Ten Ten already has someone, that day she asked me to help her pick out a gift for him, since asking Lee would have been a grave mistake. So I helped her out, and all she did was thank me."

Gaara looked over Neji with a calculative gaze, he didn't say anything but glowered at the other teen, his brain weighing out the options. On the one hand he could believe what Neji was telling and be happy, or he could get all paranoid over a possible misunderstanding and get into the same mess as Naruto. The choice wasn't made any easier as he gazed into those pale depths.

Neji noticed the hesitation, and before Gaara could do anything else, he grabbed the Kazekage's hand and pulled his towards him. Gaara, in a rare moment was surprised, he stumbled over his own feet and landed on Neji; who positioned himself so that their lips met in the impact. And that's how they stayed, bodies pressed together, with Neji's hands gripping the red head's own hands and keeping them in place; their lips locked with his tongue swirling and beckoning the other one to keep up his ministrations.

Gaara didn't know what to do, he felt he was being pulled in by a warm force, he felt his body relax slightly, and Neji loosened his grip, his pale hands trailed around the smaller boys middle and pulled him closer. Gaara moaned into the kiss, his own hands winding around the taller teens neck, pulling him closer and so deepening the kiss.

"Do you believe me...?" Neji whispered between the kisses.

"I guess you wouldn't be kissing me like this if there was nothing..."

"Their is no one else for me, Gaara." And Neji started up the kiss again. His fingers trailing gently through Gaara's red hair; Gaara gasped and broke the kiss gazing deeply into the Hyuuga's pale eyes.

"Not here Neji, we could get caught; quickly! TO THE RACON NEST!!...um I mean... MY ROOM!" Neji raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything; maybe Naruto was influencing him to much.

As they walked away they didn't notice the blushing portrait of an old woman, with blood trickling down from her nostrils.

They almost reached their dorm rooms when Kiba jumped out at them, his face flushed red, and his breathing laboured, he must have run all the way.

"What is it Inuzuka?" Gaara bit out his voice impatient, he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Shikamaru and I heard one of the traps being set off right by the forbidden forest; but when we got there we found a dog."

"And what is so important about the fact of you finding a dog?" Gaara asked gritting his teeth together in rising anger.

"Because it doesn't smell like a dog, it smells more human! Shikamaru things that it may be a spy, that's why we need Neji's Bayakugan to confirm it." Gaara's eye visibly twitched, he spared Kiba a glance, who looked just as determint to have his way, as he was.

Gaara sighed in defeat and gave a curt nod to indicate that Kiba should lead the way.

Kiba lead them outside and to the far corner of the school grounds just at the border between the school and forest. Shikamaru waited for them there, his back leaning against a near by tree while he watched the struggling creature that was pinned onto the grassy ground. It was a large black dog, the same size as Akamaru, with tuffs of fur missing. It was a scraggly thing, mostly just skin and bones; but it was still strong enough that it took Shikamaru to use his jutsu to secure it before they placed it in a net.

He looked up and saw Kiba walking towards him; behind him was Neji and the Kazekage, who looked very annoyed to say the least. The dog stopped struggling and also looked at the approaching figures; it was these small actions, coupled with what Kiba told him, that there was something more to it then it lead on. The creature looked from the approaching figures to him; his unusual silver eyes seemed to be filled with confusion, till it seemed to completely give up struggling and just settle down to whining pitifully.

"Took you long enough; I almost fell asleep just waiting." Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone.

"You would have fallen asleep either way Shika." Kiba replied, he then turned to Neji. "Alright then Neji do your stuff."

The Hyuuga nodded and activated his Bayakugan, the veins around his eyes throbbed and chakra flowed through the nerves enhancing his vision. He stared at he large dog; pin-pointing its chakra flow, his pale eyes widened, and then he turned his gaze to Kiba.

"It looks like you're right, animals and humans chakra flows are different; but this dog has the same chakra system as that of a grown man. It is human for that I am certain."

"But how is that possible?" asked Kiba, as he scrutinised the dog in front of them.

"This magic seems to make everything possibly; it doesn't seem like an illusion, or any other henge that I have seen." replied Neji.

"Alright then let's take it with us; maybe we can make it turn back." They all nodded and agreement, Neji stepped towards the dog, and grabbed a pressure point by its neck so that its body when limp, and Kiba picked up the body and they started taking him away.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Oh, what will happen now?! I mean really, cause I haven't got a clue, I just make up stuff as I go along._

_**Look forward in the next chapter for:**_

_Friendships getting mended, and Sasuke re-living his childhood!_

_Review and join the dark side, we have freebies!! _


	17. Nope, not a Dog

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Sasuke does **

**Warning: Yaoi, violence, bad humour, swearing, and other random stuff that makes no sense.**

_I'm sorry for taking forever to update, but I've been having a slight lag which I blame mostly on the heat of this place, I know it's meant to be summer; but it's burning hot around here. Not only that, but since school has ended, I haven't had a moment to myself, cousins coming for visits every weekend when I write, then added task of chores, job hunting, and pointless outings; has made me tired to say the least. I want to relax, but I still have a few more fic's to update (sighs heavily) _

_Enjoy the fruits of my labour! Major thanks to __**'ilovenaruto2007'**__ for being my amazing beta reader. _

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 17: Nope, not a dog

"Nuhu, there is no way I'm doing this for you."

Stare.

"Stop looking at me like that Uchiha, I'm not going to do it!"

Sasuke started to pout cutely at him.

"Oh please Uchiha; there is nothing you could do to make me do that for you."

His mouth started quivering.

"I don't care, I may love you Uchiha but I'm not going to change your stinky Nappy any day soon."

Sasuke's eyes started watering, while a whimper escaped his small body.

Naruto gave a big sigh in exasperation, he didn't know what to do, he just looked at Sasuke again who had a filled dirty diaper on, and stunk to high heaven. He never changed a nappy before, and he certainly wasn't ready to change Sasuke's. Naruto picked Sasuke up and kept him at an arm's length away from his body.

"Maybe I could find the school nurse, and ask her to change you."

He was ready to leave the lounge when he noticed Sakura standing by the doorway, a sad smile forming on her face. The pink haired girl stepped closer towards him; Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him and held him tight.

"Sakura." He said giving a curt nod.

"Naruto." she replied. The discomfort stretched on between them; Naruto shifted his footing before he decided to say something.

"Alright then Sakura I have to go and find the nurse to change Sasuke's diaper." He said, and stepped around her.

"Wait Naruto." she quickly said, and Naruto spun around to look at her. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm... I'm sorry Naruto for causing you and Sasuke so many problems. I know I was in the wrong, but I couldn't help being angry at you, I just couldn't help but feel annoyed. I worked hard to be the perfect woman for Sasuke y'know? I kept myself perfect for him, remained trimmed, and studied hard so that he wouldn't see me as some brainless bimbo; ...all for nothing. In the end all it took was for someone to be a stubborn ass to him, to make him fall in love. It just hurt to think that I had wasted so much time, pursuing something that was unattainable." She looked into Naruto eyes.

"The worst thing of all was that I had noticed that there was something more between you two, the way he looked at you, defended you... I saw how close you were, yet I ignored that tiny voice telling me to give up; telling me to stop hurting myself for him. Not to mention the fact that Lee is waiting for me back home, while I went after Sasuke; he'll forgive me, he always does." She gave a distressed laugh.

"I'm the worst person aren't I?" she said giving another remorseful chuckle. Naruto looked at her with saddened blue eyes; he sighed heavily and then forced a smile on his.

"Sakura I can't say that I'm completely happy with everything that has happened, but you know what would make it all better?" Sakura looked up at him with her wide green eyes questioningly. Naruto grinned and thrust the baby at her face.

"Help me change him."

Sakura frowned and then laughed and took Sasuke off Naruto's hands and went to change his nappy.

**OoOoOoOoOO**

Kiba still held onto the big black dog as they walked through the long enchanted hallways of the school. Behind him the rest of the group walked with him; they could feel the questioning stares of the few students that were still milling around. Kiba looked down at the dog and wondered what it was meant to be, human yes; but that still didn't explain how this was possible, not to mention what it was doing near the border.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" someone shouted in the distance. Neji turned around to where the sound came from and noticed that boy Harry running towards them.

"What are you doing with that dog?!" the boy demanded, his eyes widened when he saw that the dog was unmoving in the other teens arms.

Gaara is the one who answered in his usual monotone voice "We have reason to believe, that this dog may be a human spy."

"No! It's nothing like that, I know that dog, his name is Snuffles and he is mine."

The group looked at each other and then their gazes was fixed on Harry, who's throat felt strangely dry at that moment, he got a feeling he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Mr Potter you will have to come with us, we have a few things to discuss."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry found himself sitting once again on the couch the day Naruto was attacked, he looked upon the guards sitting in front of him, even Naruto was there and a pink haired girl that he hadn't seen before. Snuffles was locked inside a room away from him, but from what everyone had told him was the Snuffles was fine and just sleeping. Naruto drew Harry's attention towards him as he stood up and started pacing the room.

"So then Harry, they told me that we found a dog near the border of the school grounds, which wouldn't be so bad if the only problem we have is that we expect the dog to be a human, and it doesn't look good for you either because you know the dog." Naruto fixed him with a cool gaze. "So Harry, I think an explanation is in order, don't you think?"

Harry wrung his hands through hair, messing is up even more then it usually was, "He's my Godfather." The young man said.

Naruto eyebrows shot up high, and stared down at the anxious boy, "Wait, your Godfather?!" Harry nodded solemnly.

"Wait a sec, I'll be right back." Naruto went inside his room and came back with a folder, he opened it and started looking through the notes; he finally found the page and gasped as he read through the information.

"Wasn't your Godfather an escaped serial killer?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. The group was stunned and turned back to look at Harry, who was equally stunned.

"No!" he snapped back. "Sirius was framed!"

Naruto closed the folder and sat down on his spot by the couch again; he gave Harry an earnest smile. "How about you tell me what happened, and please leave out no detail."

Harry nodded and then slowly started telling them what had happed all those years ago.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The large black dog shuffled on the soft Duve covers of the bed, he lifted his furry head and its ears twitched and pivoted in different direction in hope of hearing something familiar, but their was nothing the dog could hear. It's large form scrambled up and his tongue wagged out as he looked around the dark room, the dog sniffed the air and he caught the familiar scent of Harry lingering in the air. He had wondered how he had gotten here; last thing he remembered was being captured by those strange kids.

'Maybe, Harry had managed to rescue him from those strange men.' The shaggy dog jumped down from the bed, and then closed his eyes in concentration.

He could feel his body shifting, morphing slowly as his paws became hands and the fur started retreating back into his skin. His snout shirked back to form a normal human nose, while his dog tail also returned back into his body. Sirius stood up strait and scratched his naked chest while giving a laud yawn; he slowly stepped towards the door and twisted the knob to open it.

"Harry, I was wondering if you had some clothes for..." Sirius gaped at the amount of people sitting, who where equally staring wide eyed at him, everyone blushed furiously at the sight of him, but could not bring themselves look away. An awkward silence spread between the group as they stared at the naked man standing at the doorway.

"Well..." Naruto coughed out with a sly smile. "He certainly ain't no Dog."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Certainly embarrassing for poor Sirius...and everyone else if you think about it. _

_Now review, and join the dark side, we have cookies! (An brownies if ya' really want as well)_


	18. Ingredient Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or make any kind of money, I'm poor as hell.**

**Warning: Yaoi (if you haven't guessed that by now, I'm worried) swearing, violence and others...**

_Er...Hello, yes I came crawling back everyone, things have been hectic around here, with a new start in college I been having some difficulty adjusting to it after a wonderful summer 'coughit was shit is all honsestycough', and then I went through a mild case of writers block, where I couldn't write anything for my current fic's but was over tHrown by idea's for new fic's, too see a summary for all of theM check out my Profile page. I also started noticing that I don't keep to all my promises of what's going to be in the next chapter, mostly because of my horrible memory to be honest, but I plan on bettering that! For now I want to thank everyone who has been adding, alerting and reviewing this fic so generoulsy (makes me so proud); and major thank's to my beta reader **'ilovenaruto2007'**, for correcting my horrible grammar._

Chapter 18: Ingredient Hunt

'Well this is awkward...'

That's all that Naruto could think while sitting in front of Harry, and his half naked Godfather; they had luckily found a spare robe for the man to cover his nudity with. Everyone else had either decided to get some rest, or set out on patrol, leaving Naruto alone with them. Well not completely alone, baby Sasuke was sitting on his lap happily giggling as he tried to reach one of the moving figurines that sat on the glass coffee table.

Sirius watched the blonde boy sitting in front of him with a strained smile, he had heard about the new guards that Dumbledore had posted around the school from Remus but he didn't expect them to be...well children... and why the hell was there a baby amongst them?!

Harry was embarrassed to say the least; he kept his head bowed while a blush adorned his cheeks. The first time someone meets his Godfather, and they had to see him naked?! He didn't think he could live this one down. How was he meant to look at any of the guards anymore without being haunted by this embarrassing incident?

"So well..." Naruto started trying to dispel the awkwardness. "May I ask why you are here Mr Black?"

"Sirius is fine, being so formal with me makes me feel old!" he gave a barking laugh, more due to the anxiety than anything. "Just been a bit worried about Harry to be honest, when I heard that a Ministry Official was working here, and with the way things have recently been in the wizarding world..." Sirius didn't continue with what he was going to say, his gaze fell on Harry who still had his head bowed.

Sirius couldn't blame him, after what happen at the Triwizard Tournament the whole wizarding world was in turmoil. Adding to it the bad press, and the accusations mixed with the denial of the Ministry, didn't make it any easier on the teenager, who already had the whole world resting on his shoulders. He needed to make sure that Harry was all right; after all he was just a child, one that was made to grow up too quickly for his liking. It was his responsibility to look after him; after all, he was Harry's Godfather.

Harry could feel both there gazes boring into him, examining him, calculating everyone of his movements, it made him nervous, were they expecting him to ask for help? He wouldn't, he thought as he hid his bandaged hand; he would take care of his own problems. It was his responsibility.

"I'm fine." Harry finally said, he looked up at his father figure and smiled. "Really I'm fine, I won't let any of that get to me so don't worry okay?" Naruto noticed that small action and frowned, there was something wrong, he thought.

Sirius nodded, but his gaze didn't leave Harry though. The boy stood up quickly. "I should go now, it's late and everyone will be wondering where I am." He said giving a nervous smile.

"Alright, see you later then Harry." Naruto said with a smile, the raven nodded and with a quick wave did he leave.

Naruto turned to regard the man in front of him again; Sirius gave a goofy grin and cocked his head to the side.

"So, got a place for me to stay?"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The next morning the sun rose slowly waking everything up from their chilling October slumber, the Whomping willow's scraggily branches shuddered violently when it started waking up, shaking the few birds that had decided to rest on it away. The giant squid moved one of its many tentacles out of the water to touch the surface; and the hundreds of house elves had started preparing breakfast for the residents of Hogwarts, and its guests.

Kiba, Neji and Gaara were silently walking back to their quarters; they had taken on the night shift and were now returning for some well-deserved rest. Kiba said the password to the portrait, which opened the door for them as they stepped through it.

Gaara's sharp gaze fell upon the man that was sleeping on the couch with a spare pillow and blanket. With everything that had happened yesterday, Gaara really needed a shower, some coffee, and some of that hot ass called Hyuuga...and not necessarily in that order. He started taking off his armour and was about to go inside his room when a when loud shout caught his attention.

"EVERYONE COME HERE! QUICKLY! QUICKLY!" it came from Naruto's room.

And just like that everyone who had been resting hurried out of their room weapons in hand, even the stranger sleeping on the sofa woke up with a loud 'thud' as he fell on to the hard ground. Gaara hurried towards Naruto's room, his mind racing on what could have happened. Had Naruto been attacked? Did those Death Eaters come back?

He smashed the door down to smithereens and ran towards the blonde who was standing in the middle of the room looking both shocked and excited.

"Naruto are you alright? Did you get attacked? What happened?" the question just flew out of his mouth, Naruto expression changed to confusion, but quickly went away and replaced by excitement again.

"Gaara-wait what?! I have no clue what you are talking about, but never mind all that. Just look over there!" if Gaara had eyebrows he would have arched them in confusion, instead he turned his head to look down at what Naruto was pointing at so excitedly.

There stood Sasuke, and he meant quite literally standing, at just over two foot tall using the bed to stabilize himself, while he took a few shaky steps with his chubby legs. He gurgled happily when he managed them making Naruto coo loudly into Gaara's ear.

"Isn't that amazing Gaara?! Sasuke is taking his first steps!" The baby let go of the bed and took some shaky steps towards Naruto who bent down to pick him up, and ruffle his dark locks affectionately.

"Uzumaki..." Naruto froze his actions, when ever the red head used his last name it only meant trouble for him, he turned and looked towards Gaara who was glaring at him murderously.

"Uzumaki..., if you do anything like that again, I'll rip your legs off and beat you with them black an' blue, you hear me." It wasn't a question; it was a threat, so Naruto just smiled nervously and nodded. That seemed to be enough for the red head, who with one last warning glare turned around and walked back out the door.

Everyone else stared in shock after the Kazekage, the red head was usually so eerily calm; to see him burst like that was just scary...more scary then the usual stoic Gaara.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry tiredly made his way towards Defence against the Dark Arts lesson, he had woken up in the middle of the night, remembering that he had forgotten his detention with Umbridge, he cursed himself through the night till the sun rose; but he couldn't stop worrying, after all what kind of punishment would he get for missing a detention?

He shuddered at the thought.

The door leading into that dreaded 'toads' room came into view; he watched as Ron and Hermione opened the door and stepped through the door-way, not realising the horror that would await him. Harry took a deep shuddering gulp of air and released it, it most likely would be worse for him if he didn't attend the lesson.

As soon as he stepped through the door, a shadow fell over him; Harry hesitantly looked up at his teacher, who was glaring daggers at him.

"Well, well Mr Potter nice of you to show up; you missed you detention last night."

"..."

"Well don't you have something to say for that?"

"..."

"Alright then Potter, if you are going to be like that your detention will be extended, do you understand that?"

Harry nodded, and with a bowed head walked over to his seat to sit down, Hermione and Ron passed him worried stares; but didn't say anything. The rest of the lesson passed without anything else happening, yet the feeling of dread never left his mind.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto was gently washing Sasuke; the child giggled and clapped his little hands together, causing water to splash everywhere. He picked the baby up and wrapped him in a fluffy towel to dry him off. Only when he went back to his bedroom with a freshly cleaned Sasuke did he notice the odd thing that stood beside his bed.

It was about 4 feet tall with wrinkly greyish skin and long floppy ears, the creature wore something that reminded Naruto of a maid uniform; although it seemed highly unsuitable for it. The creature turned around and squeaked when it saw him, its large eyes widening as she bowed down respectfully.

"Master guard Sir, Master Snape requests your presence at his office, Sir!" The creature squeaked out in a high shrill voice. Naruto just nodded dumbly and watched as the peculiar creature disappeared with a 'poof' of smoke.

After a few minutes his mind started finally registering what had happened, so he hurried towards Snape's office, with Sasuke still in hand. Making his way down the dungeons (and getting lost in the process a few times), he shivered at the cold, this place reminded him more of the prisons in Konoha then something a school should have. He located the office and knocked twice before entering the room.

"You wanted to see me Snape?"

The man sitting behind his large mahogany desk motioned Naruto to step inside, books and paper laid scattered over his desk, and a cauldron was bubbling away on an enchanted flame. The room was dimly lit, and he scrunched up his nose when the strong smell of spices hit his nostrils. Snape finally looked up from his papers, a look of frustration etched into his face when his gaze fell on Sasuke.

"I have some bad news and some good news, about the potion that will help your colleague here."

"Oh, tell me how far along it is?"

"I have almost finished it; I'm still waiting for a few of the ingredients, but they should be here in a few days. But there is one more thing that I need, and can sadly not get."

"What is it?"

"Its called Moon-blossom; and it only appears for three days a month when the moon is full and today is the last day."

"Why can't you get it?" he asked, the nervousness creeping into his voice.

"Hagrid that oaf has managed to get ill with a bad case of the flu, and now he can't even stand up from his bed."

Snape went silent and regarded the blonde boy in front of him, his blue eyes showed his worry clearly, he looked down at the child cradled in his arms and frowned as if thinking over some things; Naruto then looked at Severus, but this time instead of his eyes being filled with anxiety they were filled with new determination.

"I'll get them for you, were can I find them?" Snape's eyebrow quirked up questionably, but Naruto was not about to back down. As much as Sasuke was cute as a baby he did prefer the older version of the raven.

"**Pervert..."** came Kyuubi's cackling voice in the back of his mind. He mentally shut the fox down and focused his attention back at the man in front of him.

"The plant is actually very easy to find, it's just where its located that makes it a dangerous task to do."

"I've already been through many dangerous situations, so I think I could handle something like retrieving a plant." Snape smirked, and shuffled the papers away to unearth a large tome. He opened the book up and showed Naruto a detailed drawing of the Moon-blossom.

It looked like a normal lilac, with softly hued violet petals, that were almost white at the tip, and curved downwards from the sides; in the middle of the blossom was something that reminded him of tear drops, the artist had rendered it so that it looked like a shining crystal in the middle of the flower.

"The Moon-blossom grows in the Forbidden forest, but it only opens its petals up when the moon shines on it. The flower itself is not what I need but the water inside it is what has the magical properties; but the water has to always remain in the flower during transport and the moon must always be shining on it, or it will close up and wither away. So do you see why it so difficult to transport it through the dense forest?"

"I'll do it." Naruto said simply. Snape stared gaped at him and started rubbing his temple in frustration.

"Do you even know what's inside that forest?! There are things in there that would make even powerful wizards cringe..."

"Not to worry." He said and went over to the large book, and ripped the necessary page out. "I have something even more gruesome on my side." And then he quickly disappeared in a sudden explosion of smoke.

Snape looked in shock at the spot were the blonde had once stood; he couldn't believe that someone could be so reckless with their own lives, and what did he mean by that last part anyway? He sighed and slumped back in his seat, his dark gaze fell towards the large book sitting on his desk. That's when he noticed that one of the pages was missing.

"BLOODY HELL, THIS WAS A LIMITED EDITION, COLLECTOR'S ITEM! THAT PUNK!"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry staggered out of his detention; this was the worst one yet and he had a felling that it would only get worse. Not only had she extended his detention, but doubled the amount of lines he had to write, his body felt heavy and his head felt dizzy from the blood-loss. TherE was no Draco to wait for him with some fresh bandages and healing blam for his wound this time, since the blonde didn't know about his new extended detention. Harry sighed and slumped against the wall, he was so tired, he hated being so powerless. Harry went silent and then started chuckling darkly at himself.

Here he was Harry Potter, defeater of all things dark, brought down by some dominating evil pink loving, toad-like, glasses wearing Ministry working teacher, who by the way should be on his side. He was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't notice the red head walking towards him.

"Your hand is bleeding." Harry jerked his head towards the voice in shock and almost gasped when he saw one of the guards standing there.

He was the same size as Naruto, maybe taller with blood red hair and pale teal eyes that were rimmed dark with...mascara? There was an odd symbol on his forehead; it reminded Harry of one of those Japanese tattoos that you could get. His clothes were slightly different from what all the guards were wearing, while the others wore dark tight fitted clothes, that didn't leave much to the imagination, he wore more loose clothes. A black shirt that was wrapped around his body, and secured at his hips with two belts, a breast plate armour that was only attached by his left shoulder, and baggy trousers with sandals. Yet the strangest thing he ever saw was the large 'thing' that was strapped onto his back. Harry just couldn't figure out what it was meant to be.

"Your hand is bleeding." The red head stated again, with the same monotone voice. Harry quickly looked down at his still bleeding arm and gasped as he pulled his sleeve down over it. Gaara frowned and quickly grabbed his arm and pushed the sleeve back to see the injury. He hissed when he saw the mutilated hand, the wound was deep tearing into the muscle, and shredding at the tendons.

"How did this happen?" he asked with a fierce glare.

"I-Its nothing!" Harry whimpered out as he tried to pry his hand out of Gaara's harsh grasps.

"You're telling me, that this is nothing?!" he said pointing at the wound. Harry gritted his teeth together, and shut his eyes. Gaara finally let go of his hand, and watched Harry fall against the wall and slide onto the ground.

"Who did that to you?" Gaara asked again.

"..."

"Is it another student?"

"..."

"At least, someone from this school?" yet Harry remained silent. Gaara sighed and sat down beside Harry.

"Harry, we are here to protect you and make sure that everyone is safe; but we can't do our job if no one is willing to communicate."

"You can't help me..." Harry finally said. Gaara turned to look at him with a curious gaze. "...This is my own problem... I-I have to solve it myself." He muttered.

"Is that so...?" Gaara kept watching Harry, the younger boy reminded him of himself when he was younger, before he had met Naruto it felt like the whole world was against him, they were his enemy and the only person he could rely on was himself, and the monster that slept inside of him. and how could anyone help him, no one knew about his life, no one ever went through the same things as him, yet it all hanged with a chance meeting.

This boy was going through the same things right now, and if someone didn't push him in the right direction, like Naruto had done for him, he would only end up hurting himself and the ones he cares about the most. Although he didn't think Naruto's method would work very well in this case.

"I was like you once." He started. "I hated the world, it seemed like the only person I could rely on was myself. It took some harsh beating for me to understand that there are other people like me around; that I wasn't alone; I was just too blind to see them. Yet slowly I let people help me, I let them be close, before I was afraid never knowing who I could really trust, but you see no one can handle the world on their own.

Even if people can't fully comprehend what you have gone through doesn't mean they didn't have similar experiences. It's funny actually to think that there are people out there with worse childhoods than me..." he drifted off into his own thought and Harry couldn't help but wonder what he had meant by that. His teal eyes seemed to darken slightly.

"But in the end" he continued. "All it took was a pushy blonde guy, with a grin that could put anything to shame, to make me see that I wasn't alone."

Gaara stood up and dusted himself off; he looked over at Harry again, and gave a small rare smile.

"Sometimes all you have to do is ask." And he walked off back into the shadows of the enchanted hallways. Leaving Harry to mule over his thoughts, he looked down at his injured hand, but found it already mysteriously cleaned and bandaged.

"When did he manage to do that?"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto had left Sasuke with a very groggy Sakura and then made his way outside, the moon shone brightly in the sky, Naruto guessed that he had a few hours before dawn came; the forest was very dense from what Kiba had told him, filled with many strange creatures. He checked through his pack one more time making sure that he had his weapons, some water, and a few empty pots to take the plant in. With a quick look around the perimeter did he make his way into the Forbidden Forest.

He leapt from branch to branch; Naruto squinted through the darkness and clutched the drawing of the plant tightly in his hand. He stopped and looked around but still couldn't see anything that even looked remotely like the flower, he guessed that he was already pretty deep inside the forest the trees were so close together that he could almost not see through them, it was frustrating.

An hour had already passed by and he was getting no closer to his goal, Naruto growled inwardly and made to start jumping through the forest again.

'**Kit, there is something close by.'** Naruto hesitated in his movements and concentrated on his surroundings, to feel any kind of foreign chakra.

'Really? I can't sense anything..." he told the fox.

'**You can't? But it's so close; it's been on your heel for a while now."**

'Damn-it.' Naruto reached behind him to unsheathe his Kodaichi from its confinements. 'How far is it?'

'**About 40 meter away from you.'**

'Alright, tell me how close it's coming by every few meters, okay?'

'**Then I should probably tell you now that it's only 32 meters behind you.'**

'Shit its moving quick, can you tell what it is yet?'

'**28 meters, no I already told you before, everything here is different, 21 meters.'**

Naruto gritted his teeth together; he stuffed the paper in one of his pockets and reached inside one of his pouches to retrieve a few shuriken, and held them in one hand while the other hand held onto the sword.

'**13 meters.'**

That's when he heard it, a melodic laughter filling his ears.

'**7 meters.'**

Naruto readied himself to attack that thing first, maybe he could take it down by surprise.

'**3 meters.'** Kyuubi continued.

'**1.'**

Naruto quickly turned around, flinging the shuriken behind him with force, he heard a loud wail, and then something green blinded his vision.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Yikes! A cliffy! (get's rocks thrown at her)_

**_Look forward in the next chapter for:_**

_Naruto just never seems to get a break..._

_Review and join the drak side we have cookies!_


	19. Trap

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Warning: Yaoi, crappy humour, violence, blood etc**

_Sorry guys for taking so long with this chapter, but my beta readers hasn't been in the best of form lately so this chapter is sadly unbeate'd still I hope everyone ill enjoy this chapter! I may need a temp though, till everything is sorted out, if anyone is intersted PM me, or put it in your review! Thank you_

Chapter 19: Trap

Recap:

'_**7 meters.'**_

_Naruto readied himself to attack that thing first, maybe he could take it down by surprise._

'_**3 meters.'**__ Kyuubi continued._

'_**1.'**_

_Naruto quickly turned around, flinging the shuriken behind him with force, he heard a laud wail, and then something green blinded his vision._

*-*-*

"Ugh!"

Naruto fell back as something hard collided into him and flinging him off the tree. A screech filled the air, as Naruto grabbed onto the green thing and pried it off himself; throwing the creature away from him. Braches snapped and broke underneath him as he fell, he needed something to break his fall, or at least something to hold onto, but all he could grab was air.

'**Twist a bit to the side.' **Kyuubi shouted in his mind.

Naruto opened his eyes, his body twisted in mid-air and stretched out his hands, they transformed into more animalistic claws, digging into the rough bark; and breaking them up as he came down to a screeching halt.

'**It's not over yet kit, that thing is above you.'**

Naruto looked up, pupils turning into cat like slits as he looked up, and there it was, hanging upside down from the bark was the creature. Through the moon light and his own enhanced vision he could make it out, pale green skin, and long finger which were gripping to the tree as he was. Forest green hair cascade down its face, and emerald eyes that almost shone through the darkness; it looked more human then some sort of disfigured monster, with its long delicate limbs, it even wore clothes well at least some sort of rags to cover itself.

Now then here was the question: was this thing friendly? Or was is it going to gut him like a fish?

He may harbour a demon inside of him, but he had very little experience fighting one.

"Whaaaa you meany you cut me!" the creature suddenly cried out with a high pitched screech, startling Naruto out of his thought.

Naruto looked for where he had injured it, and sure enough there was a small wound on its shoulder, but instead of dark crimson blood flowing out of the wound, it was gold and syrupy. One of its long fingers of the creature, went over the wound, and with a light green glow it closed up.

The blonde's eye widened and a gasped escaped his lips drawing the creature attention to him again.

"What are you?" the creature asked in light voice.

'Shouldn't that be my question?' Naruto thought and Kyuubi mentally agreed with him.

The creature prowled cat like closer to him, a wide smile on its elegant face, its pointy nose scrunched up and sniffed the air around him, causing Naruto to frown in wonder.

"You look human but you don't smell it." The creature stated. Naruto glared at it.

"Oh, scary eyes." A giggle erupted from it, and it scrambled up to a high branch to sit on. The figure smiled at him mischievously and beckoned him to come up. "Come on up, we can talk here better!"

Naruto hesitated, but moved on up slowly his senses poised in case it came at him again.

"Oh don't look like that, I don't bite...much." at this the creature revealed a row of razor sharp teeth, and Naruto stopped moving again.

"I joke, I joke, I don't eat humans!" it giggled again. Naruto was really starting to get annoyed with it.

Soon Naruto was sitting on the branch with it, well at a good distance away from it, just in case it decided to attack him. The creature smiled at him, long fingers filtering through its green hair every few seconds.

"So then sorry for scaring you like that, I was just so curious. It's very rare to have someone from outside the forest come so deep in here, so I couldn't help but look." Its grin widened. "My name is Amaranth, and I'm a forest nymph!"

'Ah, so it was accident', Naruto thought.

"**And it's a girl!'** Kyuubi piped up.

Naruto mentally scolded him and then quickly gave her a small smile of his own. "My name is Naruto." She giggled again.

"So then, can I ask what you are doing out here so far from the school?"

"Well I'm looking for something..."

"Really?!" the creature asked its green eyes widening with excitement. "Maybe I can help? I know this whole forest like the back of my hand!" she stated with pride.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at her child like antics; she seemed so cute, over looking the sharp teeth of course. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of the Moon-blossom and handed it to her. Her eyes grew wide, and she jumped to a standing position, making the branch wobble dangerously.

"I know this plant!" She said excitedly. "There is a place were lots of these grow, c'mon I'll show you!" with that, she jumped of the branch and landed with a fluid motion on another branch. Naruto stood up quickly and followed the nymph.

'I don't know why that teacher was so worried; these forest creatures seem so friendly!'

'**Seeming, and being are two completely different things Kit, I don't think you should trust her.'**

'Why not?' he asked the fox.

'**There is something about Nymph's that make them bad.'**

'I don't see what's so bad about her, she seems nice.'

'**As I said before 'seeming' is different from actually being.'**

Naruto looked up again and noticed that Nymph had come to a stand still; she smiled and waved him over. As soon as Naruto was beside did she point at the clearing beside him, and when Naruto turned around he gasped in amazement. It was a field of Moon-blossoms stretching out as far as he could see; all their petals wide open and the water in the middle glistening like a diamond in the moonlight.

'You still think she can't be trusted?' Naruto asked cockily towards the fox. Kyuubi growled at him warningly **'I'm telling baka that she can't be trusted, Nymph's have something bad about them...'**

'And what's so bad about them?'

'**...'** in all honesty Kyuubi couldn't remember why Nymph's were so bad, but there had always been something about them, that made his stomach churn. But after 500 years of existence, things tend to be forgotten.

"This is amazing Amaranth, thank you!" Naruto said grinning widely at the Nymph. The blonde put his pack down and rummaged inside to retrieve the pots, and a small shovel, and then rested his bag against the tree. With one last grin at the Nymph did he jump of the tree and run towards clearing, all the time he didn't notice the hungry grin that the creature had.

Naruto looked for one that looked healthy enough, the ones near the edge of the forest had crinkled leaves, and bruised petals, but the ones near the middle were in pristine condition. He bent down placing the pots beside him and dug into the earth with his shovel. Soon he had one plant carefully dug out, he made sure that the roots remain intact, and then planted it inside one of the pots.

'**Kit, there is something wrong.'**

'Kyuubi nothing's gonna happen, maybe you are going senile in your old age.'

'**As if you little brat! I'm telling you right now to get the hell outa here!"**

'Just wait a sec' will ya'? I still need to fill one more pot.' He said setting the second one aside.

Suddenly the ground started shaking.

'_Thump, Thump'_

The water inside the Moon-blossom vibrated with each shake of the ground; Naruto quickly sprang up, his gloved hand reached for his sword but only grabbing this air; the he remembered that he had lost his weapon when he was attacked by the Nymph. Blue eyes watched the dark surroundings, squinting through the shadows to make out anything.

'_Thump, Thump'_

"_Kuso!" _muttered Naruto under his breath.

'**Got that right baka, now I remember why I hated Nymphs, they are all fucking tricksters! This is damn trap!'** the demon inside him growled in irritation.

Naruto didn't say anything back; he reached into one of his many pockets and retrieved his blade knuckles, one of the few things that Asuma had passed down. He concentrated chakra onto the blades and they started humming with energy, he held them upright and went into a defensive stance, blue eyes watching carefully around his surroundings.

'_Thump, Thump'_

The footsteps seemed to be getting closer and louder, the ground shook even more violently with each step. A growling sound spread through the air viciously vibrating through Naruto's body. His whole body froze up as fear spread through him, his breathing became ragged and sweat poured from his skin. Damn it all, it was to dark; he couldn't see a thing!

"**Calm down Kit, remember to breath now. That thing is moving towards you, and it's pretty big; at least 4 meters tall."**

'It's too dark, I can't see a thing.'

'**Get one of your flash bombs out, it will give you at least some sight.'**

Naruto nodded and reached carefully into the little pouch that hung around hips, he pulled the tag off and had about 3 seconds before it went off. Naruto threw it front of him in the general direction that Kyuubi had said, he heard a thud as it fell on to the grassy ground, and then a bright flash illuminated the place.

And what Naruto saw made him take a step back with fear.

Three heads. Three fucking dog like heads. All growling, slobbering, and bearing their large canine teeth out dangerously at him, in warning. A powerful body with large paws digging into the grassy ground and stirring the dirt up.

"_Kuso!"_ Naruto whimpered out fearfully.

'**Calm down you brat!'**

'How the hell am I meant to do that? There is a freaking three headed dog standing in front of me!'

'**Focus brat, focus, its starting to move again.'**

And true to Kyuubi's words, the tree headed dog started getting its bearings back after the first initial shock of the flash bomb. Its three heads howled out, and then started braking at Naruto; he saw the body moving slightly back, readying a pounce; but before the heavy creature landed on him and crushed Naruto. The air got knocked out of him, as the large paw held him down, and powerful jaws started snapping a bit to close to his head.

Naruto quickly raised his arm and dug the chakra engulfed blades into the furry paw, and raise its leg in pain. This gave Naruto a chance to roll away, but the dog recovered quickly and snapped at him again, but this time Naruto managed to doge it; swiping the blades aimlessly into the air.

The dog howled out in pain again, as he managed to land a lucky blow, and gnashed its teeth in Naruto's direction before jumping away from him, and it started all over again. The creature would pounce at him ferociously and then Naruto would swipe the blade, cutting ever deeper into the dog's pelt and drawing blood, before it would scamper away in pain.

Naruto was breathing heavily now, his blue eyes gazed towards the three pots that still stood surprisingly enough undamaged, but the problem was that they were situated right under the dog's body. His gaze then fell towards the sky and its waning moon, the sun was going to rise soon, but that creature didn't look tired at all; and he was starting to waste time with this.

Naruto concentrated more chakra on the blade knuckles, the humming intensified so that the very air seemed to vibrate. The dog hung back, its back legs grinding into the upturned ground, the three heads growled out, barking furiously at him, and it pounced again.

'**Aim at its nose!'** Kyuubi barked in the back on his mind. So that's what Naruto did, he aimed high swinging the twin blades viscously upwards.

The creature yelped and sprung away from him, running back into the forest, Naruto stood there small droplets of blood splattered on his sweat plastered face, he breathing coming out more of a wheeze and heavy. Suddenly a sharp pain ran down his abdomen, he looked down and saw a small gash running down his front, but not deep enough to hit anything vital.

'**It looks like you weren't quick enough Kit.'**

'Shut it you lazy fox, and heal me already!' he growled out, he pocketed his Blade Knuckles and staggered towards the pots. He sighed in exasperation, two of the pots had lent to the side spilling the clear liquid over, but all the pots were cracked while the third one was completely destroyed.

'What the hell what that anyway? Why did that dog just jump away like that?'

'**Their is usually a bundle of nerves right there just over the nose, very sensitive, one hit there and they will run away with their tail between there legs!" **the demon fox barked out mischievously.

Naruto snorted, but gave a mental nod towards the fox; he wiped away the sweat of his brown, and frowned. Now that all of the pots where broken he needed to figure out another way to transport the damn plant. He went through his pockets and then found a tissue and some string that was used to make trip wires. Naruto leaned down and spread the tissue on the ground, he picked up the discarded shovel and started digging out another plant, and placed it with enough earth in the middle of the tissue; and wrapped the edges around it, and to finish it off he bound it with a piece of string.

'Tch, I guess one is better then none.' And so he ran back inside the forest.

Naruto started to frown again after a while; the feeling of being followed was back again. Suddenly an uncharacteristic sneer formed on his tanned face as he reached into his pouch again to retrieve a kunai. Naruto reached into another pocket and took a bomb-tag out, and started attaching it to it, and then threw the missile randomly behind him.

"**Did you get that bitch**?"

'BOMB!'

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"

'Yup!' Naruto replied back mentally and grinned while skipping over the forest canopy.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Snape had been waiting for Naruto outside the Hogwarts castle walls, the cauldron bubbling away on an enchanted flame. The moon was starting wane away dangerously, that blonde would have to hurry up. Picked up the wooden spoon, and started swirling the hued blue liquid impatiently. He still wanted to kill that boy, that book was a copy of only 25 in the world, he had painstakingly bargained for it. That kid was going to pay for it...if he ever managed to get out of the forest alive.

"Where is that bra-" suddenly a flash of blonde hair and figure leaping out of the forest, jumping down and lading down in front of the Potions Master.

"Snape? Whatchya' doing here?" the blonde asked, Snape looked the boy up and down, and that's when he noticed the large rip in the boy's clothing, dried blood clung to the fabric around the tare, but there seemed to be no wound on the boy.

"Coming prepared that's what, now give me the plant." Snape took the plant of Naruto, and then a small pair of hedge trimmers and used it to cut the stalk at the tip, letting it fall into the bubbling liquid. The cauldron fizzed, and the liquid turned darker blue in colour.

"Right, that's about done now all we'll have to do is wait for the other ingredients, they should be delivered in a few days and then your friend should be back to normal in no time." Snape said, and there was even a small smile on his usually scowling face.

A grin split on Naruto's face, he couldn't wait; just a bit longer and Sasuke would be back to his old self. With that he gave a wave at the Potions Master and 'poofed' away with a blast of smoke, before the man could scold him for ripping his book.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Well this chap was pretty short from all the others wasn't it? Hope everyone will enjoy this!_

**_Look forward in the next chapter for:_**

_Lil Uchiha goes on a big adventure!!!!_

_Review and join the Dark side, we have cookies!!!_


	20. Lil Uchiha's Big Adventure!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that has to do with it.**

**Warning: Yaoi, violence, swearing/cussing (mostly from a certain demon), and other random stuff.**

_Don't really know what to say about this chapter...it's kind a filler...a very long filler, yet full of excitment...well hopefully. It's freezing cold here in Britian now, at least the heater is working here now, or it would be like last winter were I actually took refuge under my covers. Ah, college is really going to kill me soon...Oh well enjoy this super long chapter!_

Chapter 20: Lil Uchiha's big Adventure!

Naruto wearily walked back into his room; he was exhausted and tired, a small nap would make it all better he thought. So he took off his boots and vest and just slumped over the bed, not even caring to crawl under the covers.

The sun was already starting to peak over the horizon, and soon his room was bathed in an orange glow, it was serene and quite, so cal-

'_BANG_!'

"NARUTO!"

Naruto yelped and fell out of his bed landing hard against the stony floor. He groaned out in pain massaging his bruised backside. Pink hair peaked out from the top of his bed. Naruto looked up to see Sakura looking down at him apologetically.

"What is it Sakura?" He asked as he stood up. The kunoichi instantly perked up, and grinned at the blonde.

"You wouldn't believe it Naruto but Sasuke spoke his first words today!" She said giddily.

"What really?!" Also joining in her excitement. "Where is he, I wanna see!"

She nodded and ran out of the room with Naruto trailing after her, the soon reached the lounge where Sasuke was seated against the couch. He looked at around two years old; his baby clothes were tight around his now grown body. He stared moodily up at everyone else, tiny lips brought together in a cute pout and puffing up his chubby cheeks in irritation.

Naruto tried not to burst out laughing. Sasuke was trying to look intimidating, but he would never manage that in such a small body, especially one that looked so cute!

But it seemed like that Sasuke wasn't the only one angry. Shikamaru looked just indigently towards Sasuke. Gaara looked murderous; he gave death glares towards everyone, and even growled at a sleepy Kiba who had accidently slumped against him, Kiba had the nightshift. Neji, who had shared Kiba's nightshift didn't show it but he was also tired, he was straining to keep his eyes open. And Sai ... Sai surprisingly enough didn't have the usual smile plastered on his face, instead he was scowling at Sasuke. But none of them dared to say no towards the kunoichi, not unless they wanted to meet her fist.

"Look what he can do guys! This morning I woke up, and he was just looking at me and then said my name! It was amazing!" She looked down at Sasuke. "Well go on, say my name." She said urging him on.

Sasuke glared at her, and then gave a weary sigh. "...Sakura..."

"KAWWAIIIIIII!!!!" She squealed out. "Okay, okay, now say Gaara." She said pointing at the disgruntled red head.

"Gaara."

"Now Neji!"

"Neji." He said with bored tone.

"Kiba."

"Kiba."

"Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru..."

"So cute! Okay now say Naruto."

Sasuke then turned his gaze towards the blonde; a sinister smile seemed to form across his chubby face. Was a toddler even able to smirk? Maybe it another Uchiha thing.

Either way, Sasuke was smirking at him and said the one thing that made Naruto think that the Uchiha wasn't that cute anymore.

"Dobe."

=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto was sitting on the lounge floor with Sasuke sitting in front of him; he was wearing a woolly body-suit, since those were the only clothes that Sasuke was willing to wear. Naruto wanted to dress him up in a furry fox suit, but after the fierce glare directed at him, he changed his mind. At this moment he was trying to get Sasuke to say his name, but no avail.

"C'mon Sasuke say my name properly, its 'Naruto'."

"Dobe."

"C'mon _Naruto_." He pleaded out.

"_Dobe._"

"Na-ru-to." He said, pronouncing each syllable.

"Do-be."

"Teme, the syllables don't even fit, stop being so mean to me!" He whined.

"Dobe."

"Argh! I give up." He screamed out in frustration. at that moment Gaara walked into the room and Naruto turned to look at him.

"Gaara can you look after the teme for a while? He is starting to give me a headache." He said standing up.

"Well..." But the red head never got to finish his sentence, since Naruto rushed past him with a quick 'thank you', leaving Gaara alone with Sasuke.

"..." They stared at each other for a while. Gaara never looked after kids, he was never a people person, so how would he deal with a toddler?

"Alright then Uchiha, if you can manage to stay there and not cause me any trouble, I won't bring this whole situation ever up again when you're older, deal?"

Sasuke gave a curt nod as a reply, Gaara nodded back and sat down on the overstuffed chair, he picked up a near by book and started reading it. Just at that moment Neji decided to walk into the room, passed Gaara, and go into his own room. The red head looked up, teal eyes glittering in an unusual light, he put his book down and then looked down at Sasuke.

"Stay." He commanded the little toddler and then followed Neji into his bedroom.

Sasuke glared at the red head, puffing his cheeks up in irritation. The toddler sighed and looked around the lounge. He hated being so damn small, everything else was so big, he could hardly reach for anything, he still stumbled when he walked and he could hardly talk; although riling up the dobe was always fun.

Sasuke used the couch to stand up and walked towards the portrait hole, he had to get out. Okay sure, Gaara had told him not to leave, but he was going to die of boredom just sitting here doing nothing. Little fingers pried around the edge of the frame pulling against it, it opened and he took a tentative step outside.

The halls looked overbearing, high ceilings, grotesque cravings of gargoyles, and unknown shadows that concealed and hid so many things. Yet he was just too curious, it seemed like his childhood instincts of exploring were coming out, and who was he to deny them?

A grin spread across his face and he started walking through the enchanted hallways.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"WAAAAAAAA! That teme, I know that he can speak, so why does he keep doing that?!" Naruto screamed out, he was ready to rip his hair out in frustration.

"Just a few more days, just a few more...then he'll be back to being his bastard self..." He wanted to scoff at that comment, how was this behaviour any different to when he was older?

Naruto looked up, it was still early, and most of the students were still at breakfast, so the place was quite. It was times like this that he enjoyed the peace and quite, so he walked through the open field, humming a tune to himself. Then sitting by the lake sat he saw a figure with silvery blonde hair, he smiled to himself and started walking towards him.

"What are you doing out here, Draco Malfoy?"

The blonde looked up, startled by seeing the guard smiling cheekily at him; he almost dropped his toast when he saw him.

"Erm...well...er..."

Naruto almost laughed at the flabbergasted expression that the younger man held, instead he just suppressed a giggle and sat down beside Draco.

"So how are things between you and Harry?" Draco went beet red and started spluttering, Naruto laughed and ruffled the younger teen's hair.

"I'm guessing it's going well then!" He said and jumped up, leaving a still blushing Draco behind.

Naruto looked behind himself at the still flustered boy, oh by Kami did he love teasing people!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sasuke ambled his way through the halls, until he heard some 'meowing' behind him, he turned around and was met by a very ruffed out cat. Bright lamp like yellow eyes gazed at him with great curiosity; it was almost grey in colour, and so thin that its bones were jutting out from its side.

They kept staring at each, the cat because it was wondering who he was; it had never seen such a small human before, and by her knowledge there were no kids here this young in the school. While Sasuke was wondering why something this ugly was disturbing his day of exploring, he grumbled and reached out towards the cat grabbing it by its whiskers and giving a good tug.

Mrs Norris yowled out in pain and scampered away; Sasuke smirked evilly and continued on his journey. He kept walking till he saw one the classroom doors slightly ajar. He peaked through the slit and saw a small bolding man with shocking white hair, he took his wand and started levitating a few large books behind his desk, all the while muttering thing in a squeaky voice.

"That Umbridge, just because I'm small, ordering me around like that..." The small man huffed.

Sasuke decided that it wasn't important enough to listen to, so he just kept on going ignoring the muttering behind him.

The toddler had climbed one of the many staircases in the castle which ended up leading to another hallway, it always surprised him how large the school was; and how much bigger it was now because of his small size.

Suddenly there was a loud clattering at the other end of the hallway and Sasuke noticed that the suits of armours lining the corridor where falling down one after the other.

'CARSH.' Another suit fell down, the sound amplified by the high ceilings of the hall.

He was thinking of running back as quickly as his little legs could carry him, but something grabbed him by the scruff of his bodysuit effectively stopping his movements. He looked behind him and then noticed the most ridicules dressed looking person in the world. Well that is if that thing was even human.

It was dressed in loud outlandish clothing, which consisted of an orange bowtie, a bright florescent green button up shirt that was covered with frills, stripped red and blue trousers that were tucked into his purple socks.

"Eh, what's a brat like you doing here?"

He dangled Sasuke almost a meter of the ground, his face scrunched up in confusion, and then a wide grin formed on his face.

"A brat you may be, but I wonder how useful you'll be?" He cackled to himself, Sasuke went pale.

What was this thing going to do with him?!

"PEEVES! Let the child go!"

That thing called Peeves 'eeped' in fear and let go of Sasuke who landed hard against the ground, he looked up glaring at the odd thing, while rubbing his sore backside.

"You're Bloodiness!" He squeaked out in surprise.

Sasuke turned around and gasped at what he saw, it was a ghost! This was the first time he ever saw one, it was tall and translucently shimmering grey in colour with tint's of red on his robs. His face was stern and grim and...well...grey. The Bloody Baron floated towards them slowly, he glared at this Peeves creature and then looked down at Sasuke with slight irritation.

"What are you doing now Peeves? Causing trouble again but now with a young child."

"No, of course not Mr Baron. Now why would you think something like that of me?" Peeves replied, acting so innocent by sugar coating his words.

The Bloody Baron scowled in distasted, "Get out of my sight Peeves."

The Poltergeist gave a quick nod, and whizzed away through the halls. The Baron then turned its grey eyes down to him; he crossed his arm and raised a grey eyebrow at Sasuke.

"I should probably report you to the Head..."

'Grouul.' Sasuke blushed and looked down at his stomach; he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast so now he was hungry.

"Hmmm, I guess I should get you something to eat first. I myself have forgotten how it was to be hungry after such a long time of being dead." His voice was hoarse and sent a chill down Sasuke's spine.

"Well come with me then." He said reaching his translucent hands toward Sasuke, but it simply passed through him instantly it felt like he was going under a cold shower and he shivered at the feel.

"Well hurry along." He commanded with an authoritative voice. Sasuke could already tell that this ghost demanded respect, and who was he to deny it especially if the promise of food was on the other side. So he stood up and followed the bloodied ghost.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto walked towards the Quidditch Pitch, he admired those strange hoops that were attached to polls and wondered how it was played. Sure he had seen some of the practice with brooms that floated above the ground. Chakra may be able to do many extraordinary things, but the way that these wizards used it was just unbelievable.

"Oi, Fox face!" Naruto turned around and saw Kiba, with Akumaru and the ever lazy Shikamaru walking towards him. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be entertaining Uchiha?"

Naruto puffed his cheeks up in frustration and crossed his arms across his chest, this caused Kiba to burst out laughing; it seemed Sasuke was still calling Naruto a 'dobe'. Naruto glared at Kiba, blue eyes seemed to shift quickly from crimson red to sky blue, if the mutt kept going like that he was going to end up with a bloody nose.

Shikamaru noticing the sudden deadly aura that their blonde captain was emitting decided it was time for him to step in.

"So who is looking after Sasuke now? Is he with Sakura?" Naruto stopped glaring at Kiba and then looked at Shikamaru.

"Na, Sakura is busy trying to learn some of those healing techniques with the nurse, so I made Gaara looked after him."

A sudden silence descended over the trio, even Akumaru went silent when noticed the tension laying the air. Kiba and Shikamaru stared at each other and then looked at Naruto who staring at both of them with confusion. Figures that only Naruto wouldn't see the danger of Gaara looking after Sasuke.

"Erm...Naruto is it such a good idea to let Gaara look after Sasuke?" Kiba asked nervously, Naruto was known for defending the Kazekage quite harshly at times.

"No...why?"

"Well er..." Kiba turned to look at Shikamaru with a pleading gaze. The genius sighed out in exasperation "What Kiba is trying to say Naruto is that the Kazekage isn't the type to usually look after children, so we can't help but wonder if Sasuke would be safe there."

"Oh pfth, Gaara is a complete pussy-cat when you get to know him."

"Naruto we aren't saying that Gaara can't take care of Sasuke. I mean he looks after Suna (although the most of the time the job was dropped on Temari), it's just that Gaara isn't to good with his moods, and dealing with a toddler..."

"Oh please. Gaara wouldn't hurt him!" Naruto replied laughing. "He's a good guy, I mean if he can put up with me, then he can put up with Sasuke."

Both of them had to agree with that, any one who could deal with Naruto had the patients of a God. But it was a well known fact that Sasuke and Gaara weren't on the best of terms, then again Gaara rarely did anything to upset the blonde. Which they guessed would include killing the Uchiha.

So they said their goodbyes to Naruto and left, the blonde watched them go all the time thinking about what his friends had told him.

Sure Gaara could be violent, but most of it was in self defence; but the more he thought about the more weary he go. Not of Gaara suddenly turning rabid or something like that, no it was more along the lines of what Sasuke would do to rile him up.

Naruto cursed Kiba and Shikamaru for making him so paranoid and ran back to the castle.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sasuke followed the Bloody Baron till they reached a large painting of a fruit bowl the size of a door; the ghost went through the painting leaving Sasuke behind to wonder if following this ghost was such a good idea. Suddenly the painting swung open and Sasuke had to duck away, as it almost swiped at his head. He hesitantly looked up and his dark eyes widened in amazement.

It was a huge room, at least half the size of the Great Hall with a large heart fire which had a humongous cauldron bubbling away in it. A large counter stretched along all four wall, where piles of vegetables stood ready to be cooked, there was the distinctive banging of pots and pans, knifes whacking against the counter that overtook the room, and the sweet smell of food wafting towards him.

But what Sasuke was most amazed by where the amount of strange creatures 'poofing' from one said of the room to the other. All carrying bowls, or whisks, and any other kitchen utility with them and working away by cooking. The creatures were small, and wore simple chefs clothing others wore something that resembled a maid's outfit, they reminded him of that odd thing that visited him and Naruto yesterday.

"What can we do for you Bloody Ghost Baron sir?" Something squeaked out beside him.

"Not for me little House Elf, but this child is hungry. I need you to feed him and keep him here till I can get the Headmaster."

"Of course your ghostness sir!" The Bloody Baron nodded back and went out of the Kitchen.

Sasuke turned to look back at the house elf. It gave him a toothy grin and with a snap of its leathery bony fingers, a bowl appeared in front of Sasuke, with another snap there was small silver spoon in his hand.

"Enjoy!" It squeaked out and went back to work.

Sasuke looked down at the gruel in his bowl suspiciously, but he was reminded of his hunger once again when his stomach gave a harsh growl. So he dipped his spoon in to the gruel and scooped some into his mouth to taste, and he was delighted.

It tasted better then it looked, it was neither overbearingly sweet nor bitter. The texture was smooth, almost creamy, with a slight hint of peach in the taste. He licked his lips appreciatively and dug in.

After 3 bowls of the peachy gruel he was stuffed full, and looked around the kitchen again, the house elf's had stopped cooking and were now washing up all the dishes, stacks of cutlery zoomed past his head and into cupboards, while others had mops and buckets in their small hands and started cleaning up the floors of any waste and grime.

The toddler was already getting bored of watching them work. He turned back to look at the entrance to the kitchen and noticed that the portrait hole was still open. Using a table, Sasuke managed to prop himself up and walked out of the kitchen, without any of the busy house elf's noticing.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto burst through the portrait hole; he quickly scanned the room and found no trace of the Uchiha or a certain red head. Panic spread through. Where the hell could they be?!

"**There is someone in the Hyuuga's room." **Kyuubi's voice boomed through his head.

The blonde ran towards Neji's room and pried it open. "Neji have you seen Gaa-OH KAMI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" He screamed out, covering his eyes.

Both Neji and Gaara were in a tangle of sweaty limbs, cheeks red and their breathing laboured from all the extrusion. Luckily (or unluckily from a fan girls perspective) Gaara quickly pulled the covers up, hiding their nakedness from view.

"**Aww, is the show already over?"**

But Naruto wasn't listening he was still too stunned after seeing them both. He shook his head to snap himself out of his stupor. "G-get...dressed both of you and meet me outside." He said and closed the door behind him.

After a few minutes both Gaara and Neji came out of the room, both of the sported embarrassed blushes, the awkwardness stretched before them, and was made worse for Naruto as Kyuubi howled in laughter at the back of his mind.

Naruto sighed; he might as well get this over with. "Where is Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Gaara looked confused. "What do you mean? He is right there..." He then turned to look at the last place were Sasuke was. "...not."

"..." Another silence spread through trio.

"Shit." Gaara muttered.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The toddler soon found himself walking towards those staircases that always moved around, he looked down the side, and almost cringed when he noticed how big the drop was. Sasuke decided to not go up those stairs till he heard voices floating up behind him.

"And she was all like that, and I was all like whatever!"

"Really, then what happened?" Questioned another voice

He scowled, never mind the huge drop, those were girls coming his way and it would be hell if they saw him now at his most vulnerable state. He did not like the idea of being pinched and smothered by hormonal girls. So he took the stairs before they decided to shift again. It wasn't an easy task especially not in his small body, so he had to move on all fours up the marble stairs.

He was almost a third of the way up; when there was a sudden scraping, like the sound of rocks moving against other rocks. And then ground underneath him started moving, he cried out in panic and hurried up the stairs. Not daring to look back, back as the other half of the stairs behind him started shifting away and the front started moving to the right, he gripped onto the slippery rock to stop himself from rolling. The whole ground shook as the stairs finally connected to another floor, and Sasuke quickly hurried up to the next floor.

When he finally reached the smooth stable ground, he gave out a sigh of relief, his heart raced like mad drumming inside his little chest almost painfully. He thanked any deity out there for saving him, and damning himself for being so reckless.

Sasuke sat up and looked around the new place; if he had guessed right he was on the 4th floor near the North tower. There was a path that lead towards the Astronomy tower while another lead down a long hallway, he was about to take the option of exploring the hallways when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Now what do we have here?"

Sasuke turned around and was met by a very odd looking woman; she was dressed like a gypsy, with beaded necklaces around her neck and a shawl across her shoulders. Her eyes were enlarged because of her large glasses making her look like some bug.

"Oh a child..." Her voice was soft and misty, she reached towards him. "Wonder what you are doing here all alone?" She said picking him up, a smile forming on her bony face.

Suddenly she gasped out and her eyes started glazing over, her breathing went shallow and she started going into a trance.

"_It will happen again..." _Her voice changed, it wasn't misty and soft anymore; but was deep and clear, demanding attention.

"_When the moon dusts over, rivers of blood shall flow and you will once again lose someone that you love. When the Dark Lord receives his prize the world shall fall into a fiery chaos, one that no one can undo...heed this warning child..."_She looked down at him, her large eyes almost bulging from her eyes-sockets.

"_Hold on to the one you love close or you will lose everything."_

Sasuke stared at the woman like she had gone mad. What was she talking about, what the hell did she mean by that? He pried her bony fingers off him but she had him in a vice grip, suddenly she took deep breath and blinked a few times getting her bearings right. Snapping her out of trance like state.

"Oh, I just blacked out there for a moment." She said in a wispy voice again, she looked down and her eyes widened when she saw him. "Are you student here who got put under a spell?"

Sasuke didn't say anything back, not that he could that is, so instead he opted to glare at her which she poignantly ignored.

"Well this is quite an unusual spell...I shall take you to the nurse, maybe she will know how to reveres it." She said carrying him securely in her arms, ignoring his protest of whining and wiggling to get away.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Crap! I can't find him any where!" Naruto cursed.

He, Neji, Gaara and a few of his clones were now searching the school for Sasuke. But how could they something so small in such a huge place like Hogwarts? He searched the dungeons, the towers, the Owlery, even the grounds outside. He already spooked a few students during his search, but no one could find Sasuke.

Soon he met up with Neji and Gaara again. "Did you find him?" They shook their heads.

Naruto sighed he was a loss at what to do. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to find that it was Gaara looking back at him solemnly.

"Don't worry Naruto, we will find the Uchiha. Why don't you go back to your room for now and get some rest all those Kage Bushins must have taken a lot out of you." Naruto gave a hesitant nod, and let himself be guided back to their room.

They soon reached their portrait and gave the silent password to open it, they stepped into the room and were met by a very angry Sakura...with Sasuke sleeping in her arms.

"Sasuke!" The blonde shouted out, launching himself on to the raven only to met by Sakura fist.

"Uzumaki Naruto what is the meaning of this?!" She shouted out fiercely, startling the toddler out of its slumber. "Just a few minutes ago, one of the Professors came up to the infirmary and handed him to me, said he was 'wandering the 4th floor all on his own'. Why weren't you with him?!"

"Sakura it wasn't my fault, the teme wouldn't say my name so I left him-" Naruto stopped speaking when he noticed the threatening aura rising around Sakura. She squeezed her hand together into a fist and brought it down on his head.

"BAKA!"

~*~

_Poor Naruto, he tries to make things right and get's hurt for it._

**_Look forward in the next chapter for:_**

_Harry comes clean to his friends, and more._

_Now review and join the Dark Side, we got cookies!_


	21. Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...I don't even own Harry Potter (cries)**

**Warning: Slash, swearing, violence, and random occurrences of crack when I feel like it**

_Hiya again everyone, I know it has been a long time since I updated, but I just can't seem to find the time these days. It's one project after the other, then I also have to think about my other fics, and it's all starting to pile up and give me a headache. Sigh this chapter is short, and to the point, not what most were expecting, although now the story is starting to move forward again. (me so sleepy)_

_And I've given up on beta readers, they email saying they are free take my chapter and never return them so I'm fed up with all that. _

_Either way enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 21: Secret

Naruto felt something tickling his face, he tried swatting away whatever was in front of him, but it kept on coming back touching his nose, and lips. Slowly sleepy blue eyes opened to see a blurry pale figure and black hair, now who had black hair that he knew? Naruto was still sleep deprived and had decided to dismiss the whole thing when he heard a soft voice calling his name.

"_Naruto..."_

He shifted under the covers and changed his position so that he was now lying on his side with his back towards the figure.

"_Naruto..."_

The blonde in question grumbled but refused to move.

"_Dobe..."_

Now who called him that?

"Teme...?" he murmured.

"_Yes dobe, c'mon now wake up."_

"Teme!"Naruto quickly sat up and looked around, he could have sworn that he had heard Sasuke, but he wasn't there. The only person in his room was a young boy who looked at least five years old, but no teme...

Wait! Stop-reverse- what was a boy doing in his room?

Naruto turned to look at the dark haired boy sitting beside him, he was quite small with creamy pale skin, and black hair styled in a familiar duck-butt shape, and even more familiar 'I'm so serious' expression on his face. Naruto blinked a few times trying to regain his bearings, was this really who he thought it was?

"Sasuke?"

"Yea Dobe, get up now, I'm hungry."

"Oh kami you've grown!" he shouted jumping up from his bed, pointing at the boy in surprise.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I thought that would have been obvious by now, now get dressed already! I've been waiting for almost an hour before I woke you up, and I'm hungry!"

Naruto was surprised to hear how whiny Sasuke sounded, but he was too stunned to reply, instead he just nodded dumbly, gathered up his uniform and went inside the bathroom to get changed.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Three days had passed since Sasuke decided to go exploring (an experiences which left Naruto with a huge headache). The young Uchiha grew up slowly and was given less freedom as the days passed, especially since he decided that he liked going around on his own. But Naruto was getting tired of watching the raven, it turned out the stoic Uchiha was quiet a 'hyper' child.

Yet what Naruto thought was the worst off all was that when ever he saw he young Uchiha he was reminded of the older one. This didn't help his situation, because all it did was make him feel incredibly lonely.

He watched carefully as Sasuke went over to one of the four tables in the Great Hall and sat down to eat, although the students knew about Sasuke's predicament, they were still surprised when seeing him. Then again when ever they did catch sight of the Uchiha he had grown a bit more. Sasuke was starting to lose his cuteness factor, although his still carried some of his baby fat which made his head seem big (coupled with his ego). And he was demanding...just in the past few minutes Naruto had been ordered around so much, he was just about to explode and punch the kid!

Naruto sighed heavily and looked up when he sat the Potions Master standing in front of him. "Snape if this isn't about the potion, then don't bother talking to me. I'm no exactly in a good mood."

He watched as Snape rose an eyebrow questionably and then turned to look at the young Uchiha in understanding. "Then you'll be glad to know that the potion is done and ready to be administered."

"Really?" Snape turned o look back at the blonde and took a step back in surprise. He had come extremely close, blue eyes sparkling with joy and a grin so large formed on his tanned face, that Snape was afraid it would crack.

"Er...yes..." he answered hesitantly.

"Stay away from him!" came a squeaky angry voice.

Snape looked down to see the pint sized boy glaring up at him; he then turned to look back at Naruto who seemed to be doing some sort of elaborate 'happy-dance'.

"Stay away from him, he isn't yours!" the kid said again.

Ah, it seemed like he was the possessive type. Severus smirked down and walked towards Naruto, grabbed his hand, and started dragging him away, with a fuming Uchiha child following in tow.

~*~

Soon the whole group was gathered inside Snape cramped office, all excited in having the old Uchiha back. Yes they were actually happy. Because Sasuke may be a cold bastard when he is older, but he was monster when he was younger. Snape handed young Sasuke a potion instructing him to pour it over his head, before he was ushered behind a medical screen.

They watched the boy walk off and waited, soon a fizzing sound filled the air, and blue smoke filled the room. There was some coughing and the sound of shifting as clothes were being put on, and they all let out sigh in relief as a normal Uchiha stepped out from behind the screen.

"Oh God I'm glad that you're back teme!"

"And I'm glad to be myself again, that was one experience I never want to go through again."

"You ain't the only one..." the Kazekage muttered from the shadows.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The Owlery wasn't exactly the best place to hide, but it was convenient since not many came up to the dusty old tower. Harry looked down at his bandaged hand; the red haired guard had come a few times after the first time, and had wordlessly cleaned his wound and bandaged him. Draco still didn't know, and Harry didn't want him involved. It was dangerous enough for him to be seen as a Death Eaters son and so feared, but to be seen as the saviours 'lover' would just make him a target for Voldemort.

Maybe...maybe being with Draco wasn't such a good idea...

No even the thought of the made him feel anguish. Harry almost laughed at himself; they hadn't even been together that long and he was already starting to get attached.

He clenched his hand into a fist, the guard's words echoing in his mind, it was true he wasn't alone, yet he wasn't willing to lose another precious person. But he couldn't deny that he also needed help, the question was now how far he was willing to involve the people he cared for.

"You're an idiot Potter."

"Draco?" Harry quickly turned around to meet an angry blonde he hadn't even heard him enter.

"You've been getting detentions again and did tell me!" he shouted and then quickly rushed over to Harry to look at his hand. He sighed out in relief when he saw it bandaged, but didn't let go the raven's hand.

"What are you doing Harry? Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" he said with his eyes downcast.

"I don't want you involved."

"I'm already neck-deep involved you idiot."

"But this is dangerous, if Voldemort finds out-"

"This is a war Harry, of course it's dangerous, and what will old Voldy do when he finds out? He kills most of his followers in the end anyway, it wont matter if that person is with him or not!"

"Now your being the idiot, you could die!" he shouted, pulling his hand out of Draco's grasps. "The more involved you're with me the chances of you dying get higher."

"Stop saying that!"

"No it's true, anyone who is even remotely close to me is targeted!" his body slumped down, it felt like the adrenalin rush from before was waning away and he was starting to feel weak. "My parents, Ron, Hermione...Ginny ..."

Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and brought him into a tight embrace. "Your friends are strong...and you're forgetting who I am Harry, Malfoy's have always been survivors. We're one the oldest Wizarding families in the world. So stop worrying, no ones going to die."

Harry was crying, he wasn't even sure when he started, but that's all he could do. So he gripped onto the Draco like a life-line, finally letting all the burdens out with each tear drop. Neither noticed the bushy haired girl standing outside the Owlery entrance, a letter clutched tightly in her hand, and her face set with a grim expression.

"Oh Harry, what has happened now...?"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sasuke went to take a shower to remove any residue of the potion; Naruto was outside in the lounge sitting contently, till Gaara approached him.

"Naruto I have to speak with you." He said, the blonde looked up and nodded. They both walked out of the lounge into Naruto's room. Naruto closed the door behind him, and went to sit down beside Gaara on his bed. "I can guess what this is about Gaara."

"I thought you might have known something." Then again he shouldn't be that surprised, the blonde wasn't as big an idiot as he pretended sometimes.

Naruto gave a dark chuckle, it was true. His kage bushins had already told him everything. "The injuries that Harry has been getting, yes I know about them." He said playing with a stray string on his pillow.

"Then why won't you do something?!" Gaara growled out.

Naruto gritted his teeth together, and retorted back just as harshly. "Don't you think I want to?! But we are powerless this time."

"So you know who the person is?"

"Yes, it's that Ministry official Umbridge..."

"I see..." now Gaara understood, while they had power to intervene against most threats, the Ministry was out of bounds. Unless Harry himself came out and said something against his abuser they could do nothing to prevent it.

"Its part of that treaty bullshit that baabaa had to sign, we can't do anything till he comes to us for help." He slumped back his back hitting the dashboard.

"So what do we do?" Gaara questioned.

The door slowly opened then and in stepped and freshly washed and dressed Sasuke, his dark hair matted against his head with a towel around his neck. "We'll do what we were ordered to do, protect Harry Potter and the rest of the students of Hogwarts." He said with an uncharacteristic smile marring his face.

But Naruto could tell that this wasn't any ordinary smile, it seemed like things were going to be stirred up.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Harry slowly walked towards the common room, it should have been empty since it was currently lunched, instead he saw Ron and Hermione sitting there talking in hushed and hurried tones. He hesitantly walked towards them and sat down on the overstuffed arm-chair drawing their attention to him.

"Aren't you guy's going to go eat?" he asked trying to sound cheerful.

He was watched as Hermione sighed and looked up at him with a sad smile. "Harry we need to talk."

"About what?"

Ron answered. "Hermione said she saw you up in the Owlery, with Malfoy." His expression was plain, which made Harry flinch inwardly.

"Y-you did?!"

"Harry we just want to know what has happened, you been so distant lately, we're just worried, so tell us what is wrong." He could tell the Hermione was being earnest; it was just Ron's expression that he couldn't read. Yet he was expecting this to happen some day, he just didn't think it would be this soon.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and the slowly looked at his bandaged hand. His friends watched as he slowly unwound the cloth and gaped when they saw the glaring wound underneath. Hermione instantly sprang up from her seat and ran towards him to inspect his hand, while Ron's skin went pale and his blue eyes widened.

"Oh God Harry." she whispered lightly tracing the scars. "Who did this?"

So Harry slowly retold his friends what had happened for almost three weeks, all about Umbridge and her methods, at how Draco had found him out, to how an odd relationship blossomed, to what was happening now.

"Harry you should have told us!"

"And what could you guys have done? No one wants to believe me, and everyday Voldemort is getting strong."

"That's not the Harry that we know!" said Ron who had been strangely quite throughout the whole of Harry's re-telling. "The Harry we know would have fought of that old bat and shown everyone the truth." He continued.

"Wait a second you're alright with Draco and me being together...?" he asked bewilderedly.

"Tch, he'll always be a ferret so I'm not alright with him being with you." Harry visibly saddened. "But at the same time he seems to be good for you, so as long as he doesn't go hurting ya' it will be alright. Just don't go expecting me to be suddenly nice to him..." he said crossing his arms.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"Okay, okay, I'll be civil." He said quickly dodging her hand. And Harry for the first time in day's felt a huge weight being lifted of his shoulders; he chuckled slightly at their antics.

"But what's important now is what we do about Umbridge." Hermione said, her expression turning instantly serious.

"But what can we do against her, she's sent from the Ministry, and if we complain they'll most likely won't listen to us since we're kids." Ron said quickly.

"That will be a problem but maybe...we wont have to go against the Ministry directly." She said murmuring to herself.

"What are you thinking about Hermione?"

She turned around and grinned at them. "I'll tell you later, but right now I'm starving, so lets' get some lunch!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Crafty Hermione, she ain't as sweet as she looks!_

_Now review and Join the Dark Side, we have cookies!!_


	22. Crossdressing for success

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto it's as simple as that**

**Warning: Yaoi, cussing, violence, and random acts of bad jokes**

_Yes, yes I know I have been absent for a long time, and all I can really do is apologies to all of my readers once again. I try to update as much as possibly, but school work is the most important right now, till summer I'm just kinda tied to it, only being able to write a little at a time, but I never abandon a story completely, I usually stop for a while and start up again. _

_I just thought about something even though this is like chapter 22 it's still at the beginning isn't it? I never enjoyed dragging a story out this long, I usually like to make things quick and snappy...huh...wonder how that changed here._

_Well anyone on other news I'm putting up a poll for a which new story I should write, one of my current ones is going to finish soon, so check out my profile page for the summaries of all the stories under the __**Future Stories**__ section._

_Thank you for everyone that has been reviewing love ya'!!!!_

_(chapter un-beated)_

* * *

Chapter 22: Cross-dressing for success

Hiding out in the Room of Requirements sat three young students also known as the Golden trio by the rest of the school. Ron and Harry just stared at their bushy haired friend nervously, as she paced up and down the room thoughtfully. It was after dinner, so technically they were breaking curfew by not being in their dorms, yet they really wanted to know what Hermione's plan was.

If only she would stop pacing, it was starting to make them feel dizzy.

Harry finally managed to muster enough courage to break the girl out of her musing. "Hermione would you enlighten us to what's happening in that magnificent mind of yours?" he asked.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, and turned to look at them as if just realising that there were others with her in the room. She smiled sheepishly at them and went to sit down in front of them

"Well, what's the big plan?" Ron asked.

A grin grew on her face, she giggled, not only was this plan an extremely dangerous move on their part, it would also help them in the future, but the main problem was getting as many people to join as possible. She quickly composed herself when she noticed how hesitant her friends were becoming.

"Well as you both know that we can't go directly against the Ministry, any accusation's we would make would be ignored, all because they see us as children; and as we already found out they don't even care about what Harry or even Dumbledore thinks."

"So what do we do?"

"It's simple really, since the Ministry wont do anything for our protection, we'll have to do something ourselves. So I say, let's start our own DADA class!"

Both her friends stared at her wide eyed, not really registering what she had just proposed to do.

"Hermione are you thinking straight?" asked Ron snapping out of his stupor. "That's dangerous, if we start up a club teaching DADA we'll be in trouble!"

"That's why we'll do it in secret of course." Hermione retorted

"You mean without getting any permission from the Head?" Harry questioned.

"Do you honestly think that Umbriedge would let us even start a class, she doesn't even believe that Voldemort is back." Ron flinched when she mentioned his name.

"She's right, but the main problem is to get people to join..." Harry murmured slowly.

Hermione grinned "It won't be such a huge problem, most of Griffindor will be more than willing, it is more of a question about how to get people from outside our group to join." She said thoughtfully.

"But I'm guessing that's you already have a plan for that..." A smirk rose on her features and looked at the secretly.

"Maybe." She said with a sly tone of voice.

~*~

"Oh very sneaky." Naruto said to himself with a grin, when one of his bushin's memory returned to him.

"What's 'sneaky'?" Sasuke asked looking up from his scroll.

Naruto sat up from his laying position on the sofa, and sat cross-legged on the cushion grinning down at Sasuke who sat the on seat opposite him. Gaara also sat up straight in his armchair, interested in finding out what was happening. No one else was with them, since they were out on patrol.

"It seems like our little trio is planning a little strike back." He replied enthusiastically.

"A strike back?" Sasuke asked, putting the scroll down beside him.

"Yup, it seems like Harry had finally decided to come clean with his friends; and now they are planning to start their own DADA group behind Umbridge's back. Man, that Hermione girl can be devious when she wants to be."

"Hmm, but he still didn't come to us for help..." Gaara said thoughtfully.

"True, but at least this is a step in the right direction!"

"So how far are they in their planning?" Sasuke asked.

"Not very far..." Naruto replied scratching his head. "They got on idea of what they want, but it's the little details that are the problem, like getting people that they can trust and so onwards..."

"Well..." said Sasuke as he stood up, and stretched a little. "At least now we know how to help them."

"How?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked towards him. "Through observation of course."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The next few days were tense for Harry and his friends, they had told a select few in Gryffindor about the plan, and told them to pass it onto people that they thought were trust worthy. Although no one was given a proper explanation as to what the trio was planning, just that people only should join if they wanted to unite themselves in their hate for Umbridge. (And they were surprised at how many people joined then)

They had already figured out the best place to hold their meeting (the Room of Requirements), but first they had to get everyone together in the same place at the same time to talk to everyone. That's why the upcoming Hogsmead weekend would be perfect!

They would be out of earshot of Hogwarts and its many spies, so that they could talk privately and not have to worry about being caught.

Obviously Hermione already had a plan for those who might rat them out, or say something by accident. They would have to go through the _Unbreakable Vow_, an idea that Ron mentioned, since the Weasely twins tried doing the same to him when he was younger. Those that didn't want to join would have their memory adjusted afterwards. They weren't risking anything.

Now in all the hasty planning they hadn't noticed the blonde haired nin watching them closely. Naruto had caught most of their planning, but as it grew more intense, the trio had decided to put silencing charms around them. Whish sadly meant that Naruto missed most of what they said; at least he knew they were going to Hogsmead tomorrow, so maybe he could catch more info then.

Naruto smiled fondly as he watched them leave for their next lesson, in a way he was proud that they were starting to stand up for themselves. In the short time that he had known them he felt that they had grown immensely, it was fun. He had initially thought that this mission would be boring as hell; the past few 'bodyguard' missions were just that. Although this one may have too much excitement, Naruto thought nervously.

The blonde didn't think any further about it, he quickly slinked his way from the ceiling towards his room, were everyone was waiting for him. He gave the password to the portrait and went inside where he was greeted by his friends.

"So did you find out anything new." Neji asked.

"Nope, same old, same old, they are still using silencing charms around them, but at last we know where the main part of their meeting is going to be held." He said while slowly unbuckling his vest.

"_The Hog's Head inn,_ right? Do we know where that is yet?" Shikamaru asked from his sleeping position.

"Yea, Sasuke already checked the place out, I'll admit that it's not the nicest of places that's for sure..." he said, his voice holding a slight hint of disgust. "But I guess it would be a nice and secluded area for them to meet."

"Good, good, at least that way we aren't completely in the dark then about their plans." A light voice said from behind him.

Naruto frowned, he didn't recognise that voice; he turned on his heel to see who was behind him. His eyes widened when he saw the strange teen standing in front of him, with light brown hair that was cut short and neat, and dark brown eyes. He almost took a step back in shock if he hadn't recognised that familiar sneer on the strangers face.

"Teme?" he asked unsurely.

"What's with that look dobe? You look like a fish out of water." He said and his smirk grew.

"What are you doing looking like that?"

"It's for tomorrow of course, we can't go spying on them the way we look, after all it was your genius idea to show our faces." He said and with a few hand symbols took the henge off.

Naruto only grinned at him. "So what's my disguise?" he asked stepping into his room to change.

"This." Sasuke said throwing a small bag at him. Naruto caught and stared at the bundle with confusion.

"And what's this?" he looking up at Sasuke.

"Just open it dobe."

Naruto arched an eyebrow, and slowly unzipped the bag, to reveal something...pink? Naruto grabbed the cloth and unfurled it to its full length, and he gaped in disbelieve at the thing he was holding in his hands.

"A dress?!" he shouted, throwing the object to the ground as if it burned him. "You want me to wear that thing?!"

"Yes." Sasuke replied nonchalantly, and went to sit down on Naruto's bed.

'**I'd say Uchiha has a kinky side...'** Kyuubi added.

"That's sick teme, real sick." He said glaring at the raven.

'**Like your one to talk, I seen all your dress-up dreams...'** Naruto flushed red, and mentally shut the fox down.

"I just think it would suit you." Sasuke said, he sounded like they were talking about an ordinary thing like the weather, and not the fact that he would be parading around in a dress.

"Why the hell would you think that?!" he shouted.

"Cause you're the only one who can use that Oiroke no Jutsu."

"That ain't justifying 'nothing! Why do I have to be the girl?!" he asked and kicked the abomination on the floor with hate.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"No! And I want a good reason teme!"

"Hn..." was his only reply. Naruto was about to shout again, but his words died in his throat when he noticed that Sasuke had slowly stood up, and was now lazily walking towards him. Suddenly Naruto felt his anger deflate, and nervousness rise up, that predatory look in Sasuke's eyes was making his skin crawl. He felt himself taking a step back with every step that Sasuke took, and soon his back was met by the cool stone wall.

But Sasuke was still closing in, with each step anticipation grew, he felt hot when Sasuke reached out to him. Pale fingers slowing tracing down his naked shoulders, while the other grasped onto his waist pull him flushed against Sasuke's hard body. He gasped, when he felt the raven's breath hot against his neck, and shivered when the fluid tongue licked the shell of his ear.

"S-Sasu-" he tried to say, but words were cut of when Sasuke pressed a finger against his lips to quieten him.

"Shhhh..." he said slowly, Naruto gave a light whimper when he felt Sasuke's lips kissing by his neck, slowly going up the contorts of his jaw, till they met with his own lips. Naruto didn't put up any resistance, his mind only registering half of what was going only, why the other half was numbed by pleasure.

He moan into the kiss, grabbing onto Sasuke and grinding his body against his, he felt he was going to burn up under all this friction. Another groan made its way past his lips, as Sasuke grinded their groins together. He was so close, he could feel it building up, the pressure just beneath his stomach, it spread like fire through his veins. He felt strong hands clamp onto his ass cheek, and he gasped again breaking the kiss.

Naruto was breathless, his head resting against Sasuke chest, it was only then that he noticed that Sasuke had stopped the fluid motions of his talented hands, instead he heard the Uchiha chuckle lightly.

"Naruto..." he said with a light whisper that made Naruto shudder. Pale fingers went ghostly up his body barely touching the skin, till they reached his still bowed head and tilted it by the chin so they stared at each other. "This is why you're the girl..." he said with a smirk, and backed away from the still stunned blonde.

He shock his head when he noticed that Naruto still hadn't moved from his position, and with another superior smirk walked out of Naruto's rooms (even if a bit awkwardly).

The blonde in question slowly slid down the wall, his breathing returning to normal, but his body still refused to move it was like he had lost all control over it.

'**Damn that was hot!'** the demon inside him said lecherously, and for once Naruto had to agree with him.

Now if only Sasuke hadn't left him with this little problem between his legs.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The Hogsmead weekend came rolling, and everyone at school was excited to be finally have a little time away from school. Especially the golden trio, whose hard work and planning was all put into this one day.

"Are you sure the Hog's head will be a good place to hold it?" Ron asked in a hushed tone.

"It's practically empty, less chance of people overhearing us. We're just getting their early so that we can make preparations." Hermione replied, putting her heavy cloak on.

Harry didn't say anything, he was to nervous to reply and the wound on his hand was starting to itch, their plan was almost fool proof. As soon as they got to the inn, Harry would book one of the private cubical at the back of the pub, where Hermione would start placing silencing charms, and a charmed circle that would modify anyone's memory if they wanted to leave early. And Ron would be on lookout for anyone suspicious. They even had a way of weeding anyone out who would betray them later, Hermione had gotten a scroll where everyone would have to write their names on, the scroll was charmed so that if anyone broke their vow would be hit by a nasty jinx to alert everyone else of their betrayal. It could work, and if they were lucky enough it would go undetected.

They left giddily past the school gates not noticing the watchful eyes of the guards.

~*~

Naruto was not happy, not only was he left severely unsatisfied by the teme, but now he was standing outside (which meant that it was quiet cold) in a knee high strappy red dress, with a light dusty pink jacket on top. Combined with creamy white thigh-high stocking (made his legs itch) that where kept up by a lace garter belt, and lastly rosy pumps flats shoes. This of course wasn't mentioning the fact that he was wearing woman's underwear...

He shuddered, and this wasn't because of the cold but rather in anger, that was directed at a certain Uchiha in front of him. It was Sakura's job in the end to dress him, because he absolutely refused to wear that ugly pink dress that Sasuke had first handed him. Sure he was still wearing pink, but this wasn't the same harsh neon pink that Sasuke had suggested, but rather a softer shade. She had fixing his long blonde hair, deciding that it would be better left unbound, and styled it so that they were in lose curls.

Next was hiding the scars on his cheek, Sakura expertly doused them in layers, and layers of foundation (another thing that made his skin itch), brushed lip-gloss on his lips. Since his Oiroke no Jutsu took care of the rest, she didn't have to use any other make-up products on him (which he was glad of); he had even managed to change his eye colour from sky blue to a stormy grey.

In the end he didn't even recognise himself on the full length mirror, which meant that they had archived what they wanted.

Now he stood outside school with Sasuke, in their planned meeting spot, their cover was that they were a Wizarding couple out on a visit to the Scottish highlands. Naruto had even taken his stupid wand with him (which by the way he didn't know how to use), was now standing in front of Sasuke (who was wearing the same disguise as last time) glaring at him.

His glares subsided when he noticed that Sasuke was actually checking him out!

Grey eyes widened in disbelieve and the grip on his purse (browed from Sakura) tightened, he was about ready to throw the object at Sasuke, when the brunet spoke up.

"You look cute."

Naruto was momentarily stunned by the comment, that he let himself be dragged off without any protest. He managed to get his bearings back, and was about to give Sasuke and earful about calling his manliness 'cute', only to realise that they had already arrived at the little village.

"Okay, from now on my name is Steve, and yours is Natalie, try and remember that dobe, also don't speak any Japanese, that would only attract more attention to us." Naruto clamped his mouth shut and nodded that he understood, it was time to concentrate on their mission now, he could shout at Sasuke later.

The raven- or rather the brunet in question was surprised at how quickly Naruto go into the act, slim hands took hold of his arm and was now firmly hugging them against his chest. Sasuke hid his blush, it was odd, when a girl did that to him he would feel nothing more than disgust, but when Naruto did the same action it caused his heart to skip a beat.

"There they are." whispered Naruto beside him.

Sasuke nodded when he also spotted the trio, wearing heavy cloaks, the young teens entered the rough looking inn. Sasuke and Naruto lagged behind a little, and then followed inside instantly hot musky air hit them. It stung against their cold cheeks, and the smell of tobacco made Naruto's eyes water.

The inn itself was dimly lit buy oil lanterns and dusty, a shady place with rickety wooden furniture, and dirt caked windows that didn't let any sun light through. The few occupants that where here looked like the rough sort, most wearing heavy cloaks to keep their faces hidden. Sasuke and Naruto instantly felt singled out, they way they were dressed just didn't fit the scene, although it would probably help with their cover of being strangers to this village.

"Steve sweety, I think we should go to that other pub." Naruto said beside him nervously.

Sasuke instantly caught on to the act, sometimes Naruto really knew how to get into character. "That other one was over filled, and anyway you were the one that said you wanted something to eat." He reached his hand around Naruto's slim waist and pulled him closer.

He lead down the row of tables and they sat down near the end of the inn close to where their charges were sitting, a lot of attention was focused on them or rather at Naruto, since most of the occupants were male. Soon the owner came up to them to take their orders.

"So what can I get yer?" he was a heavily set bolding man, with a bushy beard and greasy apron.

"One firewhisky, and one glass of water, and what can you get to eat here?"

"Menus up there." He said pointing at a wall behind them.

It was a blackboard with chalk writing, but even that was caked with dust, after a few seconds he ordered for both them lamb cutlet with baked potatoes and gravy, since that was the only dish he could make out. After the owner had left, they went back to their spying; by now 4 other people had joined the trio. Naruto instantly recognised them as Harry's dorm mates and Ron's younger sister Ginny.

"Shit they must have put a silencing charm up, I can't hear a thing that they are saying." Naruto whispered to Sasuke, with a pout forming on his glossy lips.

"It's a good thing I can lip read then right?" Sasuke replied with a smirk, he watched each one of the discreetly making sure to mentally note down what they were talking about.

Soon a few more Gryffindors, entered, some that Naruto again recognised as Harry's friends, then some Ravenclaws, and even the so called cowardly Huffelpuff. The Hog's head was soon over filled with children, and Naruto couldn't help but think that they didn't keep this plan subtle enough.

After a few minutes their food and drinks arrived, and they were surprised to say that it looked edible. They tucked in and had small talk about their made up trip, while all the time keeping an eye on Harry and his group. Sasuke smirked inwardly, he recognised traces of chakra all over the place, and indication to spells, especially on that little piece of parchment that everyone was signing their names onto, these kids were careful and there action plan was even better. He was surprised that no one had left yet.

The brunet watched as Hermione explained about the charmed coins, and how the serial numbers on them would change to indicate the next time a meeting would be held, and then they all moved in close together so that Sasuke couldn't make out what they were saying to each other anymore. But he did see colourful ribbon like sparks emanating from the middle. (This is what happens when undertaking the Unbreakable Vow, spell thingy)

Sasuke could feel that they were getting ready to leave, so he motioned for Naruto to stand up so that they could go to the counter and pay. Naruto and Sasuke were walking towards the exit, when Naruto felt something tugging at his dress.

"Oi, sweetheart, how's abou' joining us for a drink?" a gruff voice said behind him.

Naruto turned around and smiled nervously down at the man, although inwardly he would have hit him with a chair. "Sorry, but we were just about to leave..."

"Oi, oi, how abou' leaving that weedy little man their and just joining me for the night eh?" the man stood up, easily towering over six feet. Still Naruto thought he could take him on with a nice little high kick...if only wasn't wearing a dress...

"Lets go Natalie." Sasuke said quickly taking hold of Naruto's hand.

"Hey, I was talking to the lady." The man growled out and grabbed onto Naruto's jacket, and hoisting him off the ground and throwing him over the man's shoulder.

But he did it with such force that the bottom part of the dress also flung up, to reveal of Naruto's laced garter and panty wearing backside. The blonde screeched in surprised he would have liked to do nothing more to summon a few bushin's and body slam this guy, but Harry and his friends were still there and he couldn't just blow their cover.

"Let her go." Came Sasuke's strong voice, and Naruto could feel the tension rising in the air. He slowly turned his head to look at Sasuke who was meant to be his hero...and scowled.

"HENTAI TEME, WHY THE HELL IS YOUR NOSE BLEEDING YOU BASTARD!" he screamed out in outrage.

And with that their cover was blown

~*~

_Man that was long chapter and I've written it all practically in one day, still have a lot of revision to do, that's what my easter holiday should be spent on but I don't wanna!!!!! (starts to whine pitifully)_

_Well anyway remember to vote on my profile for a new story, all the information is already written there under the __**Future stories **__section._

_Thank you now review and join the dark side, we have hot bishies (we ran out of cookies)_


	23. Well lookie here

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto**

**Warning: YAOI, Slash, cussing, violence, bad humour **

_Hello dear readers_

_Welcome to short chapter! And I mean short chapter when I say 'short chapter', this has got to be the shortest one I written yet for this fic. But after re-reading it so many times it just didn't feel right to continue. Obviously enough the next chapter will be a lot longer._

_What to expect in this chapter:_

_It's crack...pure and utter crack in my opinion. A weird short filler, showing the stupidity of Ron and the traumatisation of Snape. Something inspired after I read Garviation EX, I finally managed to find volume one, and then started to reading the whole series again, so I'm still in that loop._

_Either way, __**I still want people to vote for a new story, info can be found on my profile page.**_

_Thank you_

Chapter 23: Well lookie here

As mentioned in the previous chapter of their cover being blown, well now I shall explain the events that lead up to that disastrous moment.

Imagine the scene, the beautiful princess being held captive by the brutish ogre, and her knight in shining armour waiting to rescue her.

Oh yes, a beautiful image.

At least it would have been, if it weren't for the fact that the 'Knight in shining armour' was suffering from a nose bleed after he got an eyeful of the 'princess's' bare backside.

This was the predicament that our little Naruto was stuck in.

Not only was he forced to wear a dress for the recon mission, but no, he had to get manhandled, and then suffer the humiliation of having such a crappy saviour.

Well no more of that, he said to himself angrily.

After screaming at his 'saviour' in outrage for being such an undeniable pervert, he proceeded to knee the Ogre's jaw, so that the brute stumbled back and released his grip on Naruto, and then in mid-air he gave an almighty kick, which sent the man flying to the other side of the room.

What he didn't notice was that during his anger-fuelled fight, his concentration dropped, and with that his henge.

So now he stood in the middle of a ruined restaurant, face red with anger, breathing laboured, and feeling that the dress wasn't as nice a fit anymore, while Sasuke was literally dying in the corner from too much blood loss.

To him the image was more than sexy.

Naruto was still too wrapped up in his anger that he hadn't noticed what was happening around him; only the light cough brought him back to reality.

Behind him stood Harry, Hermione and Ron, the trio staring wide-eyed at him, and that's when Naruto realized what had happened.

"Erm, Naruto..." Harry started. "What are you doing here...like that?" he asked, motioning to the dress.

~*~

"So let me get this straight..." Harry started. He was looking at the two embarrassed guards in front of him. Naruto was still in a dress.

"You guys have been spying on us," he finished.

"Well..." Naruto replied. "It's part of our job..."

"And the dress?" Hermione asked.

"Disguise," Sasuke answered, with tissues stuck up his nostrils and a bump on his head.

"Aha..." Hermione nodded, as if she understood what was going on.

"Does this mean that you will tell the Headmaster about this?" Harry asked.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other, and then Naruto turned to grin at the trio. "Nope, we are allowed to omit some information."

Both of them let out a sigh of relief, while Ron was still staring wide-eyed at Naruto.

"...as long as you keep us in the loop, of course," Sasuke finished.

"Well you guys better get back to school now; I think curfew is about to begin!" Naruto gave them a cheeky wink, and they both disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The trio blinked owlishly, and then Ron gasped loudly in realization.

"That girl was a guy!" he shouted excitedly, pointing in the general direction where the guards had been standing.

~*~

Snape was looking over some papers when suddenly there was a 'poof' sound and smoke filled his room; his initial thought was that someone was attacking him. So he quickly stood up and took out his wand, and aimed it at the smoke. He squinted as the fog slowly dispersed, and paled when he saw the figures standing in the middle of his room.

"Teme, this is the wrong room!" Naruto shouted, with his hands on his hips.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, and walked towards the classroom door, with a fuming blonde trailing behind him.

Snape just gaped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He then stared flabbergasted down at his paperwork, and frowned.

"I need a drink..." he muttered to himself. "I don't get paid enough for this..."

_I just couldn't continue after that, it just seemed like an appropriate ending for this chap._

_Either way, for explanation for this weirdness I advise you to read the authors note at the top. _

_**Remember to vote for a new story on my profile page**_

_Now review and join the Dark Side my little minions of doom, we have cookies!!!!!!_


	24. Dance with me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, so please don't sue me.**

**Warning: Yaoi, swearing, and bad humour...**

_Hello, and I'm back again, this time with a much longer chapter, that will answer a lot of question that you dear readers had, like 'when are we finally going to read some action?', and 'what happened to the necklace?'. Although I will admit that this chapter was a bit rushed, I'm leaving for India on the 7__th__ meaning I won't be able to update for about a month. I'm visiting family and getting some much needed laser-eye surgery (I love my laptop but it practically made me blinde)_

_Oh and I was surprised how many enjoyed the crack chapter, didn't really think it would do that well._

_So thank you and Enjoy!_

_(for those that voted, the poll is now closed and the top story was put up, more info can be found on my profile page)_

* * *

Chapter 24: Dance with me

'There is nothing better than intimidating a bunch of nervous kids!' thought Naruto as he hung upside down from the ceiling.

He was right though; all the students kept on watching nervously as they waited for their first lesson to start. It was way past curfew and most of them were worried about being found out, or maybe it was the sinister presence of the three guards that ruffled them. Naruto was sure that Harry hadn't told them that they would be supervised.

The meeting was held in the Room of Requirements; Naruto was astounded how the room always changed depending on the circumstances. Right now the room was empty except for a bunch of scattered cushions and a single cupboard near the front; the walls were also padded to add to safety. They would be put under a rigorous training and exercise, and beaten into submission-MUHAWHAWHAWHAW! –cough- sometimes he thought that Kyuubi was rubbing off on him.

Sure Naruto was having fun watching all the students squirm, but even he couldn't help but feel nervous with two reticent people as companions. They glared, scowled, and not to mention only talked to him in grunt language. Which was becoming tiresome to translate.

"Neh Sasuke, what do you think they'll learn about?"

"Hn..." was his reply. Naruto pouted and then turned to speak to Gaara.

"Do you think we'll learn some of those spells as well?"

"Mh..." was again the reply.

If Naruto was in his Kyuubi form he would have growled and snarled out in frustration (possibly also some maiming and killing), instead he resorted to pouting.

He should have asked Kiba to come along instead, at least then things would have been fun.

Just then Harry and his friends took the center stage attracting everyone's attention. The boy looked nervous; it was obvious that he didn't enjoy all the attention he was getting, but Hermione was quick to help him out. Her voice, unlike Harry's, was clear and strong, reassuring the other members of their safety, while giving them a breakdown of what would be learned.

"Is you-know -who really back?" one person asked.

Hermione went silent, and turned to look at Harry, who grimaced at the thought of the snake man's return. "Voldemort..." the students winced when they heard the name, but Harry paid them no mind and continued. "He has returned; the Ministry may be trying to hide it, but that attack on the school was no random coincidence."

"The reason that we are all here is to learn how to defend ourselves; if Umbridge is only willing enough to teach us theory how are we meant to do anything? I don't want anything like in that last raid to happen." His green eyes drifted momentarily towards Naruto before focusing on the group again.

But Sasuke wasn't listening anymore; he had seen the look that Harry shot Naruto, and seen he knew that he wouldn't let anything else happen to the blonde. He would protect him with his life.

~*~

The next day, the mood in the air was lighter; it seemed like the DADA lessons (or Dumbledore's Army as they nicknamed it) were slowly making people more confidant and reassured. Yet Naruto felt that something huge was going to happen. The headmaster had been all twinkles and smiles all the day (more so than usual). So whatever was going to be announced next would be fun!

At least Sasuke didn't seem too bothered; Naruto wouldn't be surprised that the Uchiha already knew what this was about, after all he was the one who went to the private meetings with Dumbledore, discussing reports and exchanging information. While Naruto found it all too tedious and boring, even when the Uchiha turned into a baby, Neji took on that role.

Breakfast was almost finished, so Naruto just waited in the corner enjoying his bacon and cheese pastry wrap. As always his relaxed posture only obscured how alert he was. Sasuke was the same; he would often see the older teen scanning the area with his sharingan before acting indifferent. Gaara and Neji were patrolling the rest of the building, while Kiba had taken a liking towards the Dark Forest. Naruto couldn't understand why he would.

Sai...well Sai was still around, stalking the place, popping up here and there like the ghosts do. Sakura just stayed in the infirmary, and Shikamaru either slept or played chess games with their guest (Sirius).

A light coughing sound attracted his attention, and he looked up to see that all the plates and leftover's had vanished. Everyone's attention was now on the Headmaster, who smiled merrily down at them.

"Now for an announcement," he started. "As you all know the 31st is moving ever closer, and with that our annual Hallow's eve celebration, which is limited to 5th years and above. Of course any lower years are allowed to attend through invitation!"

The students started murmuring to each other excitedly, but stopped when Dumbledore raised his hands. "So remember students, costumes must be worn; now off you go to lessons."

He clapped, and the whole room erupted in chatter. Naruto turned to look at his companion gleefully. "Does this mean a party?!" he asked, bouncing up and down on the spot.

Sasuke sighed; why did he feel like he was going to regret this? But that didn't stop him from hiding a smile.

~*~

Now Halloween, or Hallow's Eve as Dumbledore called it, wasn't something that was celebrated in Konoha. So none of the guard knew what to expect, but they sure as hell didn't expect any of this when they woke up that particular morning.

The halls were covered in cobwebs, bats came randomly flying at you from dark corners, when doors were opened a loud shrieking noise would startle them, and skeletons dancing through the halls (they almost attacked one of them thinking it was an intruder). Instead of the usual floating candles that lit up the great hall, they were replaced with glowing pumpkins with carved faces. Not to mention the ceiling, which usually reflected the weather outside, was now a permanent stormy gray.

"Wow..." Naruto gaped at the sight.

And that was the only word to describe it; even the food was themed, some seem to literally glow eerily, and this put the group off them. Yet everyone else didn't seem to mind the decor at all, but rather enjoyed them.

"Is Halloween just about scaring people?" Kiba asked, looking at a particularly large spider crawl up the wall.

"Halloween in traditional terms is actually a harvest festival, a celebration of nature, or at least that's what it means for the 'muggles'. For Wizards though it's more about a time that spirits are set free, the natural flow of magic is heightened, and they are meant to embrace it," Shikamaru said, staring quizzically at his 'glowing' toast. "It changes depending on the culture, but they all follow the same principle."

"How do you know all that?" Neji asked.

"Nothing else to do, so I read up on some of the books..."

"Hn..."

"So there aren't any lessons today?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, they all have been given the day off for celebration," Sakura responded.

"Just means more work for us; at least when the lessons were on we could keep track of the students," Neji grumbled.

"You know what I just realized..." Kiba said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Everything seems to be something else..." he said picking up an apple, but when he turned it around there was an old man's wrinkly face grinning toothily at them.

"Ew!"

~*~

As night fell, the party really started up. The great hall was emptied to form a large dance floor in the centre, with smaller tables around for people to sit at. The area where usually the staff sat was replaced with a stage, and the floor formed a real eerie setting with crawling fog. And included with the glowing pumpkins there were also fire-like streamers gliding across the sky. Even the layout of the hall changed; while it usually was three plain walls, now they had glass doors leading to a spooky garden.

The students were dressed in bizarre outfits: fairies, goblins, werewolves, vampires, and some things that they weren't even sure what they were. This is most likely what Dumbledore meant with costumes. All of them were dancing in the middle, with a band called the 'Weird Sisters' playing music.

"This is going to make it even more difficult to keep track of them..." Neji grumbled from the sidelines. He kicked another skeleton who came too close to him, asking him, 'Would you like to dance, young lady?' in a creepy voice.

"Hn..." replied Sasuke as he scanned the room for a familiar tuff of blonde hair.

His eyes widened when he spotted him, and he walked towards him. Naruto was just watching, wide-eyed and in wonder, when he saw the giant singing pumpkin.

"Naruto," he said, catching the blonde's attention.

"Sasuke! You gotta see this, this pumpkin actually sings! It's amazing!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"It is. Hey Naruto, can you come with me for a sec?"

"Er... yeah, sure."

Sasuke took his hand into his own and started leading him through the crowd; some of the students watched them, wondering where they were going. Yet the two guards ignored them and kept on going 'til they reached two patio doors, and walked out into the garden. It was quieter out here, only a light thumping sound of music coming out from the great hall.

"Sasuke?" he asked, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"I think this is the first time in a long time that we've been alone." Sasuke reached for the blonde's other hand and intertwined their fingers together.

Naruto shuddered, his breath coming out like a white shawl and dispersing into the air. Their bodies slowly moved closer, only stopping barely a centimetre away from each other, and they started moving in a gentle rhythm. Sasuke moved his hands around Naruto's waist, pressing the smaller body closer to his, while the blonde put his own arms loosely over his shoulders.

"I really did mean it when I said you looked pretty in a dress," Sasuke commented.

Naruto pouted. "Well, don't think I'll do that again, teme."

The raven chuckled and tightened his grip; he took a deep breath and smelled that distinctive scent that smelled just like Naruto, and oddly enough it wasn't of ramen, but a light hint of peaches instead.

"Hey, I have something for you."

Naruto looked up, surprised. "What is that?"

"Well..." Sasuke used one hand to reach inside his vest to take out a tissue-wrapped bundle. "This is actually a late birthday gift, but with all the things that happened..." he trailed off.

Sasuke undid the wrapping, and Naruto gasped when he saw the necklace; it was glimmering, a shiny blue like the reflection of the ocean. He was lost for words; he couldn't form a coherent sentence, but just stood there gaping at the jewel.

"Sasuke, but-"

"It's okay; turn around, let me put it on you." Naruto complied, still too stunned to really understand what was going on. He felt the weight of the necklace around his neck, but he was surprised when he felt how comfortingly warm it was.

Naruto blushed when Sasuke's hands lingered on his shoulders longer than necessary; he turned around so they were both in the same position as before. They kept on dancing slowly with each other, not breaking pace or even taking note of their surroundings but instead just enjoying the company in each other's arms.

"Should we go somewhere quieter?" Sasuke asked, whispering into the blonde's ear.

Naruto nodded and they reluctantly separated; still holding hands they jumped onto the walls, and by concentrating chakra onto their feet did they run towards their room. Luckily enough the window was open, and they stumbled into the lounge, locked in a fevered kiss.

The restrictive clothes were quickly removed without a care of where they landed; they tumbled over the chairs and tables 'til they reached Sasuke's room, still locked in a heated embrace. The kiss wasn't broken; lips and teeth crashed messily with inexperience, but that didn't matter. All that held any worth was the fact that they were finally together, finally alone.

Sasuke lifted the blonde onto the bed none too gently. There seemed to be no time for such things; it was like a form of desperation, like the need for air. That's how much he needed Naruto right now, and he didn't think he could wait for much longer.

He bit, nipped, and suckled the tanned expansion of skin, taking time to marvel how pale he was against him, and how the blonde had no tan marks. He smirked and continued with his ministrations, taking the hardening pink bud into his mouth, and he was delighted to receive a gasp as reward. Sasuke's hands moved with ease, undoing the belt buckle of Naruto's trousers, only to stop when he noticed how rigid he went.

"Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly.

"I-I... I've never done this before..." he replied nervously

Sasuke gave a small smile. "Neither have I, this is all so very new... do you want me to stop?" he asked, caressing the blonde's scarred cheek.

"I do... but let me do something for you first."

Now Sasuke didn't expect that. Naruto pushed him off him, and then straddled his waist. He could feel Naruto's erection grinding against his own; he grabbed the blonde's hips and pulled them closer, so that they were literally dry-humping each other.

Naruto undid Sasuke's trousers; freeing the straining erection underneath, he bit his bottom lip uncertainly and reached towards the heated organ and took hold of the tip gently. He heard Sasuke hiss as he slowly rubbed up and down, and then took it into his mouth. Sasuke almost sprang off the bed when he felt Naruto's wet mouth closing around his cock. He dug his nails into the bedding to stop himself from bucking up.

Oh, that tongue!

"Naruto-" Sasuke gasped out. "You have to stop..."

Naruto released the stiff cock, a thin string of saliva trailing down his mouth; kami, he didn't think he could take anymore. Sasuke pushed Naruto down and ripped his trousers off, and leaned towards the bedside table to take out a small bottle of lube. Sasuke generously doused his fingers, and lifted Naruto's hips up to get a better view of his pucker.

He entered one finger in, pulling it in and out before entering another; he stopped when Naruto squirmed, and then continued with a scissoring motion to loosen and widen the tight ring of muscles before taking them out. Sasuke then doused more of the lube onto his member, slicking the organ before positioning it near the opening. But he hesitated.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face and noticed that he had his eyes tightly shut as if expecting pain; not that this wasn't going to be painful, but that shouldn't be what Naruto was thinking about. So he leaned over and captured the blonde's lips, claiming them as his own. This was a good enough distraction for him to quickly enter the blonde.

Naruto groaned in pain against him, his hands moving to hold on tightly to Sasuke who waited for him to adjust to the intrusion. All through he whispered sweet nothings into his ear and kissed him, then only moved when Naruto pushed against him first. It was difficult for Sasuke to hold back; the tightness was unbearably good, and their inexperience made it even worse. He wanted nothing better than to release himself, but held back.

He took hold of Naruto's own member with his free hand and started pumping; soon they were both grunting and moaning while beating up a steady rhythm.

"Can't take it anymore," Sasuke moaned out.

Naruto dug his fingernails into Sasuke's back; he was close as well, the pressure welling inside of him, and with his strokes Sasuke kept on relighting the fire in his belly. With a few more thrusts he came with a loud moan, and then he felt something hot filling him up.

They didn't speak, or rather they couldn't; instead they kept on kissing before they fell into blissful oblivion.

~*~

_Well see you all next month!_

_Now review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	25. Rude Awakening

**READ THIS FIRST, AND DON'T COMPLAIN!!!!!!!**

**I've had about ten or so people telling me that they couldn't read chapter 24, I don't know what's wrong, and I tried re-uploading chapters a few times but it didn't seem to have worked. So for the benefit of those few people, I have put chapter 24 here again, but do not despair those who have already read that chapter. If you scroll down till you reach a (=-=-=) type of marking in 'bold', it will indicate the start of the new chapter.**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

Chapter 24: Dance with me

'There is nothing better than intimidating a bunch of nervous kids!' thought Naruto as he hung upside down from the ceiling.

He was right though; all the students kept on watching nervously as they waited for their first lesson to start. It was way past curfew and most of them were worried about being found out, or maybe it was the sinister presence of the three guards that ruffled them. Naruto was sure that Harry hadn't told them that they would be supervised.

The meeting was held in the Room of Requirements; Naruto was astounded how the room always changed depending on the circumstances. Right now the room was empty except for a bunch of scattered cushions and a single cupboard near the front; the walls were also padded to add to safety. They would be put under a rigorous training and exercise, and beaten into submission-MUHAWHAWHAWHAW! –cough- sometimes he thought that Kyuubi was rubbing off on him.

Sure Naruto was having fun watching all the students squirm, but even he couldn't help but feel nervous with two reticent people as companions. They glared, scowled, and not to mention only talked to him in grunt language. Which was becoming tiresome to translate.

"Neh Sasuke, what do you think they'll learn about?"

"Hn..." was his reply. Naruto pouted and then turned to speak to Gaara.

"Do you think we'll learn some of those spells as well?"

"Mh..." was again the reply.

If Naruto was in his Kyuubi form he would have growled and snarled out in frustration (possibly also some maiming and killing), instead he resorted to pouting.

He should have asked Kiba to come along instead, at least then things would have been fun.

Just then Harry and his friends took the center stage attracting everyone's attention. The boy looked nervous; it was obvious that he didn't enjoy all the attention he was getting, but Hermione was quick to help him out. Her voice, unlike Harry's, was clear and strong, reassuring the other members of their safety, while giving them a breakdown of what would be learned.

"Is you-know -who really back?" one person asked.

Hermione went silent, and turned to look at Harry, who grimaced at the thought of the snake man's return. "Voldemort..." the students winced when they heard the name, but Harry paid them no mind and continued. "He has returned; the Ministry may be trying to hide it, but that attack on the school was no random coincidence."

"The reason that we are all here is to learn how to defend ourselves; if Umbridge is only willing enough to teach us theory how are we meant to do anything? I don't want anything like in that last raid to happen." His green eyes drifted momentarily towards Naruto before focusing on the group again.

But Sasuke wasn't listening anymore; he had seen the look that Harry shot Naruto, and seen he knew that he wouldn't let anything else happen to the blonde. He would protect him with his life.

~*~

The next day, the mood in the air was lighter; it seemed like the DADA lessons (or Dumbledore's Army as they nicknamed it) were slowly making people more confidant and reassured. Yet Naruto felt that something huge was going to happen. The headmaster had been all twinkles and smiles all the day (more so than usual). So whatever was going to be announced next would be fun!

At least Sasuke didn't seem too bothered; Naruto wouldn't be surprised that the Uchiha already knew what this was about, after all he was the one who went to the private meetings with Dumbledore, discussing reports and exchanging information. While Naruto found it all too tedious and boring, even when the Uchiha turned into a baby, Neji took on that role.

Breakfast was almost finished, so Naruto just waited in the corner enjoying his bacon and cheese pastry wrap. As always his relaxed posture only obscured how alert he was. Sasuke was the same; he would often see the older teen scanning the area with his sharingan before acting indifferent. Gaara and Neji were patrolling the rest of the building, while Kiba had taken a liking towards the Dark Forest. Naruto couldn't understand why he would.

Sai...well Sai was still around, stalking the place, popping up here and there like the ghosts do. Sakura just stayed in the infirmary, and Shikamaru either slept or played chess games with their guest (Sirius).

A light coughing sound attracted his attention, and he looked up to see that all the plates and leftover's had vanished. Everyone's attention was now on the Headmaster, who smiled merrily down at them.

"Now for an announcement," he started. "As you all know the 31st is moving ever closer, and with that our annual Hallow's eve celebration, which is limited to 5th years and above. Of course any lower years are allowed to attend through invitation!"

The students started murmuring to each other excitedly, but stopped when Dumbledore raised his hands. "So remember students, costumes must be worn; now off you go to lessons."

He clapped, and the whole room erupted in chatter. Naruto turned to look at his companion gleefully. "Does this mean a party?!" he asked, bouncing up and down on the spot.

Sasuke sighed; why did he feel like he was going to regret this? But that didn't stop him from hiding a smile.

~*~

Now Halloween, or Hallow's Eve as Dumbledore called it, wasn't something that was celebrated in Konoha. So none of the guard knew what to expect, but they sure as hell didn't expect any of this when they woke up that particular morning.

The halls were covered in cobwebs, bats came randomly flying at you from dark corners, when doors were opened a loud shrieking noise would startle them, and skeletons dancing through the halls (they almost attacked one of them thinking it was an intruder). Instead of the usual floating candles that lit up the great hall, they were replaced with glowing pumpkins with carved faces. Not to mention the ceiling, which usually reflected the weather outside, was now a permanent stormy gray.

"Wow..." Naruto gaped at the sight.

And that was the only word to describe it; even the food was themed, some seem to literally glow eerily, and this put the group off them. Yet everyone else didn't seem to mind the decor at all, but rather enjoyed them.

"Is Halloween just about scaring people?" Kiba asked, looking at a particularly large spider crawl up the wall.

"Halloween in traditional terms is actually a harvest festival, a celebration of nature, or at least that's what it means for the 'muggles'. For Wizards though it's more about a time that spirits are set free, the natural flow of magic is heightened, and they are meant to embrace it," Shikamaru said, staring quizzically at his 'glowing' toast. "It changes depending on the culture, but they all follow the same principle."

"How do you know all that?" Neji asked.

"Nothing else to do, so I read up on some of the books..."

"Hn..."

"So there aren't any lessons today?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, they all have been given the day off for celebration," Sakura responded.

"Just means more work for us; at least when the lessons were on we could keep track of the students," Neji grumbled.

"You know what I just realized..." Kiba said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Everything seems to be something else..." he said picking up an apple, but when he turned it around there was an old man's wrinkly face grinning toothily at them.

"Ew!"

~*~

As night fell, the party really started up. The great hall was emptied to form a large dance floor in the centre, with smaller tables around for people to sit at. The area where usually the staff sat was replaced with a stage, and the floor formed a real eerie setting with crawling fog. And included with the glowing pumpkins there were also fire-like streamers gliding across the sky. Even the layout of the hall changed; while it usually was three plain walls, now they had glass doors leading to a spooky garden.

The students were dressed in bizarre outfits: fairies, goblins, werewolves, vampires, and some things that they weren't even sure what they were. This is most likely what Dumbledore meant with costumes. All of them were dancing in the middle, with a band called the 'Weird Sisters' playing music.

"This is going to make it even more difficult to keep track of them..." Neji grumbled from the sidelines. He kicked another skeleton who came too close to him, asking him, 'Would you like to dance, young lady?' in a creepy voice.

"Hn..." replied Sasuke as he scanned the room for a familiar tuff of blonde hair.

His eyes widened when he spotted him, and he walked towards him. Naruto was just watching, wide-eyed and in wonder, when he saw the giant singing pumpkin.

"Naruto," he said, catching the blonde's attention.

"Sasuke! You gotta see this, this pumpkin actually sings! It's amazing!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"It is. Hey Naruto, can you come with me for a sec?"

"Er... yeah, sure."

Sasuke took his hand into his own and started leading him through the crowd; some of the students watched them, wondering where they were going. Yet the two guards ignored them and kept on going 'til they reached two patio doors, and walked out into the garden. It was quieter out here, only a light thumping sound of music coming out from the great hall.

"Sasuke?" he asked, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"I think this is the first time in a long time that we've been alone." Sasuke reached for the blonde's other hand and intertwined their fingers together.

Naruto shuddered, his breath coming out like a white shawl and dispersing into the air. Their bodies slowly moved closer, only stopping barely a centimetre away from each other, and they started moving in a gentle rhythm. Sasuke moved his hands around Naruto's waist, pressing the smaller body closer to his, while the blonde put his own arms loosely over his shoulders.

"I really did mean it when I said you looked pretty in a dress," Sasuke commented.

Naruto pouted. "Well, don't think I'll do that again, teme."

The raven chuckled and tightened his grip; he took a deep breath and smelled that distinctive scent that smelled just like Naruto, and oddly enough it wasn't of ramen, but a light hint of peaches instead.

"Hey, I have something for you."

Naruto looked up, surprised. "What is that?"

"Well..." Sasuke used one hand to reach inside his vest to take out a tissue-wrapped bundle. "This is actually a late birthday gift, but with all the things that happened..." he trailed off.

Sasuke undid the wrapping, and Naruto gasped when he saw the necklace; it was glimmering, a shiny blue like the reflection of the ocean. He was lost for words; he couldn't form a coherent sentence, but just stood there gaping at the jewel.

"Sasuke, but-"

"It's okay; turn around, let me put it on you." Naruto complied, still too stunned to really understand what was going on. He felt the weight of the necklace around his neck, but he was surprised when he felt how comfortingly warm it was.

Naruto blushed when Sasuke's hands lingered on his shoulders longer than necessary; he turned around so they were both in the same position as before. They kept on dancing slowly with each other, not breaking pace or even taking note of their surroundings but instead just enjoying the company in each other's arms.

"Should we go somewhere quieter?" Sasuke asked, whispering into the blonde's ear.

Naruto nodded and they reluctantly separated; still holding hands they jumped onto the walls, and by concentrating chakra onto their feet did they run towards their room. Luckily enough the window was open, and they stumbled into the lounge, locked in a fevered kiss.

The restrictive clothes were quickly removed without a care of where they landed; they tumbled over the chairs and tables 'til they reached Sasuke's room, still locked in a heated embrace. The kiss wasn't broken; lips and teeth crashed messily with inexperience, but that didn't matter. All that held any worth was the fact that they were finally together, finally alone.

Sasuke lifted the blonde onto the bed none too gently. There seemed to be no time for such things; it was like a form of desperation, like the need for air. That's how much he needed Naruto right now, and he didn't think he could wait for much longer.

He bit, nipped, and suckled the tanned expansion of skin, taking time to marvel how pale he was against him, and how the blonde had no tan marks. He smirked and continued with his ministrations, taking the hardening pink bud into his mouth, and he was delighted to receive a gasp as reward. Sasuke's hands moved with ease, undoing the belt buckle of Naruto's trousers, only to stop when he noticed how rigid he went.

"Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly.

"I-I... I've never done this before..." he replied nervously

Sasuke gave a small smile. "Neither have I, this is all so very new... do you want me to stop?" he asked, caressing the blonde's scarred cheek.

"I do... but let me do something for you first."

Now Sasuke didn't expect that. Naruto pushed him off him, and then straddled his waist. He could feel Naruto's erection grinding against his own; he grabbed the blonde's hips and pulled them closer, so that they were literally dry-humping each other.

Naruto undid Sasuke's trousers; freeing the straining erection underneath, he bit his bottom lip uncertainly and reached towards the heated organ and took hold of the tip gently. He heard Sasuke hiss as he slowly rubbed up and down, and then took it into his mouth. Sasuke almost sprang off the bed when he felt Naruto's wet mouth closing around his cock. He dug his nails into the bedding to stop himself from bucking up.

Oh, that tongue!

"Naruto-" Sasuke gasped out. "You have to stop..."

Naruto released the stiff cock, a thin string of saliva trailing down his mouth; kami, he didn't think he could take anymore. Sasuke pushed Naruto down and ripped his trousers off, and leaned towards the bedside table to take out a small bottle of lube. Sasuke generously doused his fingers, and lifted Naruto's hips up to get a better view of his pucker.

He entered one finger in, pulling it in and out before entering another; he stopped when Naruto squirmed, and then continued with a scissoring motion to loosen and widen the tight ring of muscles before taking them out. Sasuke then doused more of the lube onto his member, slicking the organ before positioning it near the opening. But he hesitated.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face and noticed that he had his eyes tightly shut as if expecting pain; not that this wasn't going to be painful, but that shouldn't be what Naruto was thinking about. So he leaned over and captured the blonde's lips, claiming them as his own. This was a good enough distraction for him to quickly enter the blonde.

Naruto groaned in pain against him, his hands moving to hold on tightly to Sasuke who waited for him to adjust to the intrusion. All through he whispered sweet nothings into his ear and kissed him, then only moved when Naruto pushed against him first. It was difficult for Sasuke to hold back; the tightness was unbearably good, and their inexperience made it even worse. He wanted nothing better than to release himself, but held back.

He took hold of Naruto's own member with his free hand and started pumping; soon they were both grunting and moaning while beating up a steady rhythm.

"Can't take it anymore," Sasuke moaned out.

Naruto dug his fingernails into Sasuke's back; he was close as well, the pressure welling inside of him, and with his strokes the dark haired teen kept on relighting the fire in his belly. With a few more thrusts he came with a loud moan, and then he felt something hot filling him up.

They didn't speak, or rather they couldn't; instead they kept on kissing before they fell into blissful oblivion.

**(=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=)**

Chapter 25: Rude awakening

Kiba was tired, that Halloween Party had been more than he expected: someone spiked the punch, and another kid decided that he was too hot for his costume and decided to take it off. Snog fests, the singing pumpkin attacked, and someone decided that the dancing skeletons looked better dismantled. It took him forever to collect those jiggling pieces together again.

To make matters worse, their so-called captains had 'disappeared'. Fuckers.

All he needed now was some rest; he said the password to the portrait and walked inside, Akamaru close to his heel. Then he noticed an odd scent, a mixture of sweat, and...

Brown eyes widened in realization, his senses told him to ignore the scent and simply walk straight to his bedroom, but his curiosity got the better of him. The open door was right beside him; he slowly walked towards it, and peeked inside.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!! My eyes, my eyes, my goddamn eyes!" he screamed, clutching his head in pain, and stumbled out of the room still screaming.

Sirius, who had once again taken refuge on the couch, was startled out of his slumber only to see one of those crazy guards running rampant all over the place. He sighed and let it go; stranger things had happened.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Sasuke glared towards the open door; that stupid mutt's shouting had woken him from his very pleasant sleep. He decided to ignore it and turned to meet the sleeping beauty beside him; Naruto had snuggled up beside him like a puppy. His cheeks were a rosy pink, and bruised lips puckered out, just ready to be kissed and ravished.

He licked his lips and slowly leaned down-

"OH KAMI, _NANI YO (what the hell)_?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU FUCKING HORNY FREAKS!!! WHY MY BEDROOM, WHY'D YA' HAVE TO DO IT IN MY BEDROOM?!?!?!" Kiba screamed.

Naruto frowned, opened his eyes. "Whaz'da nos..." he slurred, half-asleep.

Sasuke sighed, disappointed that he didn't get a chance to steal a kiss. "It seems that Kiba has found out that those stains on his bed weren't from food." Naruto's eyes widened, and he gave out a shudder.

The blonde then tried to sit up, only to yowl in pain and slam back down against the mattress; he hissed and turned to glare at the smirking raven beside him. "You bastard..." he growled.

"Careful there koi, maybe you should get some rest," he said with a smug smile and jumped off the bed. Then again there is a sight you don't see very often, a skipping Uchiha.

"TEME!" Naruto shouted out in frustration after the Uchiha.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=--=

"_You disssappoint me sso..."_

Harry shuddered, he was sweating profoundly, he could feel it; like a snake slithering into his mind. That man's voice...

"_Foolisssh..."_

He tossed and turned in his bed, one image after another invading his dreams and turning them into nightmares. People screaming in pain, flash after flash of curses being hit, torture was the only way to describe it. He gasped when he heard that malicious laughter; it froze his blood, he was afraid. All Harry wanted was to wake up, but he couldn't.

"_Crucio!"_

"_AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"_

Suddenly it wasn't just a dream anymore, Harry was actually screaming; he could feel the pain, like fire under his skin, it hurt. The laughter in his head got louder, 'til blazing red eyes were poised to look at him.

~*~

"Harry wake up, WAKE UP MATE!"

Ron was wrestling with a struggling Harry, he was having a nightmare; the raven thrashed and screamed 'til his throat was raw, but he wouldn't wake up. Their other friends looked worried standing behind him in their PJ's, wondering what was happening to Harry.

"Seamus, get some water!" Ron ordered him. The Irish boy nodded and ran towards the bathroom, and soon returned with a cup full of water. Ron took it off him, and threw it at the struggling savior.

Harry spluttered and finally woke up bewildered; he looked around the room in fear, shaking and twitching. At first Harry didn't seem to recognize where he was, but he did as soon as his eyes met the worried blue eyes of Ron's.

"Mate you're alright, okay? It was just a nightmare," he said as calmly as possible.

But Harry shook his head. "No, no it wasn't," he rasped out.

"Harry calm down already, it was just a nightmare; it's still early, so how about you get some sleep?" Ron reassured.

Harry looked towards the window, the redhead was right; it was too early, the sun hadn't peaked over the horizon yet, not to mention that it was a weekend. He heard everyone else making their way back to their warm beds. Yet Harry couldn't bring himself to close his eyes, because all he saw then would be those menacing red eyes surrounded by darkness, and that malicious laughter whispering in his ear.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Alright then everyone," Sasuke said in their morning briefing. "Since we're going to be short a few people, it means we have to pick up the slack for them."

"Huh? Who are we missing?" Sakura asked.

"Well Kiba is officially traumatized for life," he said looking towards the corner at the other teen, who was rocking back and forth while muttering incoherent things to himself.

"And Naruto is..." he trailed off, and Sakura gasped seeing a leering grin form on the raven's handsome face.

She didn't need an answer, she could already guess what had happened, and her complexion tinted red at the thought; she coughed to break the discomfort. Gaara and Neji remained stoic; if Shikamaru was disturbed he didn't show it, then again he hadn't moved from his sleeping position. The only one who looked troubled was Sai; he glared at the Uchiha, but remained silent in his defeat.

Sasuke finally regained his composure and returned back to the briefing. "Either way, since they can't work today it will mean that we have to work double shifts, meaning that you Sakura can't go hiding in the infirmary, and you two," he said, pointing at Gaara and Neji.

"No more hiding in closets to make out, we already received some complaints from teachers about that." Neji blushed, and Gaara glared.

"Alright then, that's it for today," he finished, and the team got moving.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

For the rest of the day Harry was jumpy; he knew that what he had seen wasn't just a dream, it felt real, the things he had seen were real. Voldemort torturing his followers; their screams wouldn't leave his mind, and whenever he closed his eyes, it was just a like a movie reel. Repeating the events over and over again 'til he thought he was going mad.

Maybe he was, maybe this whole 'savior of the world' thing was finally getting to him, and he had lost his mind.

Draco!

Of course if anyone understood it would be him, after all with Lucius as his father, Draco might have had similar experiences.

He made up his mind and gathered up his books to leave the Library; Draco should now be ending his quidditch practice, so he waited outside their changing room. Soon Harry heard boisterous laughter coming from the room, and he hid behind a nearby suit of armor 'til they came out. Luckily enough Draco wasn't with the group of teenagers, meaning that he was still inside the changing room.

The grip on his book bag tightened and he stepped inside the changing room; he heard the sound of rushing water, indicating that someone was still in the shower, hopefully that someone was Draco or he would be in some trouble. The sound stopped, the sound of wet footsteps came towards him, and a naked, wet Draco was in front of him.

"Harry?!" the blonde teen exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing here?" he asked, reaching for a nearby towel to hide his modesty.

Harry blushed; they hadn't seen each other naked, much less shirt-less, so this was something different. But now Harry wasn't sure what to do, his breathing grew shallow at the sight of Draco; it just wasn't something he expected.

Suddenly the door opened. Draco acted quickly: he grabbed Harry and dragged him inside the shower stall, which automatically goes on when someone stands under them.

"Draco you still in here?" the intruder shouted.

The blonde gritted his teeth together. "Yeah, I'll be out in a sec," he shouted back.

"Okay, see ya' in Potions then." The door then closed.

Draco sighed out in relief and loosed his grip on Harry; he looked down and his silver eyes widened. Harry was completely drenched; cold water dripped down his face, matting his black hair, which just made those blazing green eyes so alluring. The towel around his waist tightened, and Harry slowly looked up to meet his gaze. Draco found that the blush the raven wore suited him nicely.

"Harry...?" he whispered out. They kept on staring at each other, not being able to break the connection that was set up, 'til Harry broke it by blinking owlishly.

"Draco... I need to talk to you."

"Er, yeah sure, let me get dressed," he stuttered out foolishly, before letting go of Harry.

The raven staggered out of the stalls and used his wand to dry himself; he kept his back turned as the blonde got dressed, and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Draco's hand on his shoulder.

"We still have some time, what do you need to talk about?" he asked, still blushing heavily.

Harry told him about his dream; Draco frowned, before his expression turned fearful. He tightened his hold on Harry's hand.

"Are you sure about what you saw?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was definitely Voldemort who I was seeing."

"You need to go to Dumbledore about this."

"What if they aren't real? What if-"

"Then you'll wait, see what will happen next... or..."

"Or what?" Harry asked unsurely.

Draco gave him a reassuring smile. "Talk to the guards."

"The guards?"

"They are here to help you and if you don't want to talk to Dumbeldore, talk to the guards."

Harry thought about it, the blonde was right of course, so far the guards had been the only ones to really help him. Not to mention that they were already keeping the secret of hiding his fugitive godfather. he nodded towards Draco and they both left the changing room together.

~*~

_Another chapter down._

_If that chapter problem still hasn't gotten fixed then well...does anyone here have livejournal? If you do add me, the link can be found on my profile page, search through the archive and you should be able to find a link leading to AFF. net where I also post my fic's...that's the only thing I can think of for now._

_Now review I command theeeee!!!!_


	26. Distractions

**Disclaimer: I don't own, so please don't sue!**

**Warning: Yaoi, angst, violence, bad humour, etc**

_DON'T HURT ME!!!! I know I took forever on the updating part, and I'm so sorry for that I get so easily side-tracked with everything that I just forget. I'm so sorry! Thank you all once again for all your amazing reviews! I love them all, and I do I hope that I haven't lost too many readers after my long absence. _

_Beta read by Lanie12777_

_Enjoy!_

_/"Speaking Japanese"/ _

"Speaking English"

* * *

Chapter 26: Distractions

Harry stood in front of the portrait apprehensively; he wanted to go in and talk to the guards just like Draco had advised him, but he couldn't get himself to move any further. The portrait stared back at him, neither knowing what to do next. Harry sighed and was about to walk away when the portrait opened, and a long-haired brunette stood in the archway.

"Do you need something, or are you going to stand out here forever?" Neji asked. He had been watching the dark-haired teen through his Bayakugan pace up and down the path for like a dozen times before deciding to take action.

"Er…" Harry was dumbfounded. He was taken by surprise, and for a second his mind had gone blank. They just stood stock still staring at each other, one getting more irritated as time passed on while the other grew more nervous.

_/"NANI?!!!"_/A shout alerted them. Neji and Harry instantly sprang into attention and ran inside the lounge, were they saw Naruto looking fearfully at a scroll.

_/"What is it?"/_ Neji asked

_/"It's a letter from Tsunade-baba, Konoha has been attacked!"/_ Everyone (expect for Harry) in the room gasped.

_/"What?! That can't be possible; international relations between the countries have been going well, what could have triggered this?"/ _Neji asked.

_/"No, it's people in black capes, masks with sticks."/_

_/"Death Eaters…"/_ Sasuke whispered. The occupants in the room looked grim.

Harry looked up at the mention of 'Death Eater'; even though he couldn't understand what they were saying, that word was enough to tell him that this was serious. It didn't feel right for him to stay here anymore.

_/"How did they find Konoha? It doesn't make sense how they found the village, and what would they gain by attacking Konoha?"/_

_/"A leak?"/_

They looked amongst each other, especially Kiba, whose gaze was locked onto Sasuke.

/_"It isn't one of us,"/_ Naruto said defiantly as he directed his glare at Kiba. He knew his friends, and no one would do something like that amongst them.

Harry watched the group nervously; he could feel the tension hanging in the air, suffocating him. It didn't seem like a good time for him to reveal his own problems. So while the guards continued arguing, he silently slipped out of the room and left the guards alone with their problems.

No one noticed Harry leaving. Naruto's gaze stayed locked onto the letter, the words a jumbled mess in his mind. Just like Tsunade had said, the threat had moved towards the hidden villages. This was getting more serious.

_/"So what is the situation?"/_ Shikamaru asked.

_/"Stable so far, the wizards have no real knowledge of Jutsu's and can be easily immobilized if someone knocked a wand out of their hands. The problem is that they are attacking places with no protection,"/_ he replied and passed the letter to Sasuke to burn.

The room was silent once again; everyone wanted to go back to Konoha and help out, but knew that they couldn't leave their posts.

_/"I guess it is time for me to return then."/_ The group looked towards Sai; he was already ready in his gear, and was just strapping his belt on.

_/"You are?"/_ Naruto asked.

Sai passed him one of his fake smiles, _/"Duty an' all that,"/_ he replied and sauntered over to Naruto.

The raven leaned down and stole a kiss. Naruto gaped, Sasuke was stunned, Sakura collapsed somewhere in the background from a nosebleed, and Kiba retreated back into his corner. Before Sasuke could do anything the smirking devil had teleported away. The young Uchiha fumed and cursed that evil imp and stalked towards his room, dragging the dazed blonde with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He hated playing babysitter.

Sasuke glared into the bustling people sparring with each other, shooting spells, and conjuring up shields. Their reflexes were off, often they stuttered the spells out, or weren't quick enough with their conjuring. The problem was that the students didn't move, they stayed still and hoped that their spell would hit the target quicker than the other. This made themselves easy targets. He gritted his teeth together; this was starting to irritate him.

"You look like you are having fun…" came an amused voice.

Sasuke looked to his side and saw his lover (god that made his heart skip a beat) leaning against the wall. The Uchiha snorted back, and turned to look back at the students.

"They will lose the way they are going."

Naruto arched an eyebrow, and followed Sasuke's dark gaze, "Why'd you say that? They seem alright." Not really, Ron was useless with his duck-taped wand; Harry seemed a bit distracted and kept on staring off into space, while the only one doing something productive was Hermione. Yet there were too many students for her to take care of.

"They are too lazy, no movements, no dodging, if they were in a real battle situation they would be dead."

Naruto just gave him a look, "Jeez you are morbid, give them a break they are still training."

"You know what we had down by their age."

"Yeah but this is a different country, they don't expect the threat of war," he replied with a light whisper.

It couldn't be helped; the ninja world did seem like hell compared to the western society. They were brought up knowing the terrors of war, and death. Most were expected to fight for their country without regrets, no matter what the situation was. Compared to that these children were sheltered; they knew nothing of the world outside these walls.

"Then they will have to learn then," Sasuke said with conviction.

"What, you are going to teach the class?" Naruto asked. He couldn't imagine the raven doing that, he would most likely get so annoyed that he would injure them more than the enemy would.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't answer; he was looking at a few particular students standing in the opposite corner. They were holding a small crystal ball slightly obscured by their hands; it shone oddly but held no reflection. He arched a delicate eyebrow, before frowning. Something wasn't right; he hadn't seen those students in class before.

"You do it, I'll be right back," he replied and walked towards them.

Naruto gaped and shouted, "Why do I have to do it? This is your idea, TEME!" But Sasuke wasn't listening; he pouted indignantly but did what Sasuke asked.

The students had spotted Sasuke approaching and tucked the ball away and scurried over to the exit. He followed them out but they had disappeared. He looked around and waited; the echo of hurried footsteps instantly told him where they had run off to. Sasuke merged into the shadows and followed them. The one thing a person never did was look up.

He soon found them hiding behind a suit of armour; both boys were out of breath, clutching their cloaks and wheezing. "I think we lost him!"

"So much for being a guard, he couldn't even keep up with us!" the other replied with a sneer.

Just then sinister laughter filled the air. Both boys stiffened; they heard the sound of footsteps moving towards them, but when looking around no one was there. The laughter grew louder, the air around them dropped by a few degrees. Both boys squeaked when they felt something brushing against their head.

"Who the hell is there?!" the small students shouted out into the darkness.

"Is that you, Peeves?" the other shouted.

The laughter stopped and silence followed; all they could hear was the harshness of their own breathing, and the erratic beating of their hearts. The silence stretched around them and for a second they thought they had imagined the laughter. Or that the damn poltergeist was playing tricks on them. It didn't last for long

A light chuckle alerted both boys, causing a shiver to run down their spines.

"Your worst nightmare," finally came the chilling reply.

Both boys gasped and jumped into each other's arms; slowly they looked up and saw two glowing red orbs looking down at them. A chuckle came from the dark figure. The boys gaped and the colour drained out of their faces.

Even the ghosts stayed away when they heard the screams that followed.

~*~*~*~*~

It was almost dawn by the time Sasuke returned; waiting was his seething lover. Naruto did not like being left in the dark, which Sasuke sadly did too often for his liking. The raven stared at the fuming blonde, whose stormy blue eyes didn't leave him. And for a second there he knew he was in trouble.

"Where have you been?" he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle, no matter how angry Naruto may act, it was his way of showing his concern. In reality Sasuke could pick up on the nervous worried vibes that came off the blonde in waves. So he sauntered over to him, but Naruto wouldn't give in so easily and undeterred, he took a few steps back himself, his glare hardening.

"Answer me Uchiha," he demanded. Although a tinge of nervousness leaked through his harsh voice.

"Were you worried?" he asked.

Naruto huffed and looked away, a light blush staining his tanned cheeks. "Why the hell would I be worried about your teme-ass, you're the one who left me, bastard!"

"Now that hurt." Sasuke passed him a sincere smile and took a few more steps closer; it was almost like he was approaching a scared animal. Which Naruto in a sense was; he was so wild and in tune with nature, like the storm that his namesake represented. He reached out; pale hands grasped the blonde's chin and pulled it so that they were now looking at each other. He leaned down, by-passing those supple lips, his hot breath trailing against the skin 'til he reached his ear.

_/"Aishiteru,"/_ he whispered.

Naruto's blush deepened. "Teme…" he mumbled a smile creeping in. "It still doesn't answer my question."

"Hn, I found some spies amongst the Potter Defence group."

Naruto sprang back and gave Sasuke a disbelieving look. "What, really?!" he asked.

"Hn." Which translated as 'yes'.

"So you went after them?" Naruto asked, urging Sasuke to continue.

"Yeah, and found out something interesting," he said and walked towards his room. Naruto stared after him, and then with a grumble followed. He waited for the raven to continue, but Sasuke took his sweet time, undoing his jacket.

This only managed to piss the blonde off, "So tell me what you found out!"

Sasuke sighed. "Umbridge knows," he said.

"What does she know, you mean about DA? She knows about the secret classes?"

"Well not really, but she does have an inkling to what is going on, I'm guessing those student were going to bring her the proof tonight."

"But you intercepted them, right?" Naruto asked, slightly fearful of what would happen to Harry and his friends.

"Yes," he said and finally produced the crystal ball.

"What's that?" he asked. The ball seemed to be harboring an eerie mist; it emitted a light glow, but the surface held no reflection itself.

"Something called a _Pensive,_" he said, straining in his pronunciation.

"What does it do?" he asked, taking the ball into his hands. It didn't seem like anything special, but by now Naruto knew to take nothing by face value.

"From what I understand it can hold memory; they found a way around _The Unbreakable Vow_, a loophole. Since they couldn't talk about it they decided to simply transfer their memories inside this and hand it to Umbridge as proof."

"_Kuso_, that's not good! We have to be on our toes more now!" the blond whined.

Sasuke smirked, and pulled the smaller close; he carefully took the pensive off Naruto and placed it on the bedside table. "But we bought some time, now c'mon we shall get some rest and think about this more tomorrow."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_It is just one thing after the other, at least now Sai is gone he can be a pain. Doesn't mean that the romance will disappear are be taken over by action, I'll try to keep this fic as fluffy as possible!_

_Now review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	27. message

Okay emergency message, kinda hijacking a network right now to simply give you get this message out to you!

Found out about this special program called 'redbutton' that finds explicit mature contents in fics and could possibly mean me being banned from the account. So I made a new account and am going to upload all my fics there. So here are the two places you can still read my stuff. I'm putting them up slowly so it will take a while.

Take out the spaces!

http: / www. fictionesque. com/ profile/ Rakasha

Or

http: / anime. adultfanfiction. net/ authors. php? no = 1296846442

Hopefully by the time I properly come back I won't be banned from this account, so make a note people!

Thank you all!


End file.
